Meet Me Halfway
by XoXoNiLeY2010
Summary: SEQUEL to Haunting Memories. Follow Nick and Miley as they learn to live their lives as young adults in a world where every move they make is scrutinised and criticised. Is their love enough to hold them together? Or will their fame go to their heads?
1. Trailer

**Trailer/Preview**

_**Meet Me Halfway **__– A Niley Story_

**Sequel** to _Haunting Memories_

* * *

**True love begins when nothing is looked for in return - Antoine De Saint-Exupery **

"_I just wanted to thank you... show you just how grateful I am for everything you've done for me over the years. For the way you stood by me..." She told him seriously as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck._

"_I didn't do anything, babe. It was all you really." He smiled._

"_I'm serious here!" She huffed playfully._

"_So am I." He responded with yet another smile._

"_Nick!!" She whined._

"_You know I don't want you to thank me! I don't want anything in return. I don't even know what I did... but I'll just take your word for it and believe that what I did was an exploit!" He joked. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly after receiving an annoyed look from his lover. "I just want to see that beautiful smile every time I see you." He kissed her lips lovingly._

**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature  
To stop speech when words become superfluous - Ingrid Bergman**

_He crashed his lips on hers in an attempt to silence her, cutting off her rambling._

"_You talk too much, babe." Nick smirked._

**In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities - Janos Arany **

"_When did we ever do anything normal, like everybody else does?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. Gosh how much he loved this girl..._

**Love is that condition in which  
The happiness of another person  
Is essential to your own. - Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land**

_He smiled when he realised Miley was giggling at his lack of words. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh or giggle. He didn't move his gaze off her and found that her smile had reached her eyes, just like the real Miley smiles did. That's when he realised his ears had been aching to hear the sound of her giggle and laugh just like his eyes had been aching to see a beautiful smile on her maturing face. _

**To love a person is to learn the song  
That is in their heart,  
And to sing it to them  
When they have forgotten.**

"_I know you love me. I have witnessed it, I have felt it. I saw it in your eyes, the way you said my name, the way you looked at me, the way you used to say I love you... The way your smile reached your eyes whenever you smiled at me. I have seen it all and sometimes I still do." _

"_And you're hurting right now because you know I'm right. You know you miss me and you know we can't live without each other." He added, his eyes glistening with tears._

**True writers don't write  
Their thoughts with a pen...  
They release the ink that flows  
From within their heart.**

"_Whoa..." Miley stared at the beautiful cursive handwriting covering the paper she was holding in between her fingers. She was speechless. _

"_You like it?" Nick inquired hesitantly, unsure if her reaction was positive or negative._

"_It's really beautiful, Nick... I knew you were an amazing song writer but this is just... whoa... you just summarised all what I feel for you in one song... How did you do that?" She looked at him in aw, obviously stunned by the song he had written._

"_Well I just wrote what I felt." He smiled, clasping her hand over his heart. "It all came from here." _

**Love asks me no questions,  
And gives me endless support... - William Shakespeare **

_Nick rushed over to the sobbing girl in the corner of the room, gathering her in his arms as she let the emotions pour out of her. _

"_Shhh..." He consoled her with his presence, his warm body embracing hers in a tight hug. "Don't cry, baby girl..." He soothed, his heart aching at the sight of the salty tears flooding her rosy cheeks. Miley's sobs slowly subsided and a small smile appeared on her lips when she realised that he hadn't even asked her what was wrong, he hadn't asked what had made her cry in the first place... he was just there to hold her, remind her that he was there when she needed him, giving her his whole support no questions asked. And that was one of the many things she loved about him. He always gave her space even if she didn't want it... because that was the kind of love and respect he had for her._

**We were two and had but one heart. ****- Francois Villon**

_His heart had been ripped into two and she had taken half of it with her, leaving him with the agony and pain of separation._

_Grabbing the guitar in the corner, he threw it across the room hoping his shattered heart would hurt less at the sight of the damaged guitar._

**Love is an act of endless forgiveness - Peter Ustinov**

"_I'm sorry..." Nick heard Miley whimper from his arms. His eyes widened, confusion spreading over his flawless features. He sighed in relief as he realised she was dreaming. He cradled her in his arm, pulling her closer to his heart. Oh how could love be so delightful and so hurtful at the same time?_

"_Forgive me...!" He heard another whimper escape her lips as she shifted in the bed. He could only imagine what she was dreaming about. He got a hold of the back of her neck and pulled her head further into his chest, hoping to calm her. She whimpered again but soon relaxed again in his arms, obviously slipping deeper into unconsciousness._

**You will never know true happiness  
until you have truly loved,  
and you will never understand  
what pain really is  
until you have lost it.**

"_I'm not letting you go a second time! Don't you think I deserve an explanation? The truth?"_

"_Will you stop being so selfish for once in your life?" She yelled._

"_Me selfish?" Nick chuckled disbelievingly. "You gotta be kidding." He snapped._

"_Why can't you just respect my wishes and leave me alone?" She yelled, releasing all the emotions that she had bottled up for so long._

**Real love stories never have endings. -- Richard Bach**

"_I want you to tell me you love me..." Nick spoke softly as he took a few steps, moving closer to Miley._

"_I do love you..." She whispered while closing her eyes. She didn't dare look into the beautiful brown orbs that made her melt every time she looked into them._

"_Tell me you miss me..." He demanded quietly, grazing her cheek with his fingers. She shook her head and turned away from him._

"_I c-can't." She stood near the large window, looking out into the front yard. How could she ruin his career, his life? No, she couldn't. She loved him way too much to put her own needs before his._

"_What happened to being honest?" Nick asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them._

"_I j-just c-can't do this right now." Miley's voice shook as she spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze._

"_Miley!" Nick's voice had become stern but she ignored it and remained silent. "Can't you be up front with me?" His voice was laced with frustration and desperation._

...............

"_I don't have a choice. You do!"_

"_What kind of a choice is that?" Nick asked her in disbelief._

"_Live your dream! Play music, do what you love!" She pleaded with him._

"_And turn my back on you? Not gonna happen." He responded stubbornly._

"_Nick... Just please... don't fight me on this!" She pleaded again but in vain._

"_Miley you're not going to make this decision for me... Don't even try to argue!"_

**The courses of true love never did run smooth. - William Shakespeare **

_Unfortunately fairytales and epic love stories do not come without their share of drama... In fact every trying time was just another way for Nick and Miley to prove how much they truly loved each other and every obstacle they overcame together only served to strengthen their love._

**Love does not die easily.  
It is a living thing.  
It thrives in the face  
of all life's hazards,  
save one--neglect.  
- James Bryden **

_**True love doesn't have a happy ending  
**__**Because true love doesn't have an ending.**_

**Coming in December.**

**.............**

**Hello my lovely readers!! I finally found the time and ideas to create a trailer/preview type thing for **_**Meet Me Halfway. **_

**This is the first trailer I've ever done and it took me a while to come up with it... I would love you guys to give me feedback on it!! Is it really weird the way I put quotes and a scene of the story under? I know it's just bits and pieces of the story, doesn't really make sense right now but I promise it will soon :D. What do you think? Please let me know!!!**

**xoxo**


	2. I'll be missin' you

OMG!! I am freaking out from the 14 reviews I got in less than 24 hours just over a trailer!!! Seriously, I'm stunned!! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!!!

Since you guys are so amazing and begged me to post the first chapter... I ditched my work this evening and wrote this! So here it is, the first chapter!!!

I really hope I don't disappoint, this is mainly fluff...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 1: I'll be missin' you**

_Everything looks heavenly in Niley land! The couple were spotted together several times these past few months, getting take out from McDonalds, Dodgers game date, not to mention the two singers took turns flying to see each other performing during their respective tours._

_Pictures under._

_Nikki, for Oceanup. _

Miley let a smile cross her delicate features as she scanned through the pictures. There was one of her and Nick carrying two large bags filled with McDonalds take out, the both of them grinning at the cameras, obviously happy to be together after being apart for 3 long months. Another picture showed her standing in the VIP section of the Gray Brothers' Paris concert, a wide smile adorning her lips, her hair messy from all the head banging. The 18 year old brunette let out a chuckle as she saw the last one, Nick standing backstage of her London concert, clapping his hand as a proud smile played on his lips. He definitely looked happy... And she couldn't deny that she did too. But what made her smile widen and her heart flutter was to know that they provided each other with that happiness… they were each other's happiness.

"Well well, look what we've got here." Eighteen year old Demi brought best friend out of her reverie when she stepped into the Southern beauty's bedroom.

"Hey, whatcha doing here, Dems?" Miley smiled genuinely as she got up from her large bed to greet her best friend, shutting her laptop in the process.

"When are you going to come down from cloud 9?" Demi huffed playfully as she let herself fall on the couch.

"Hmmm... probably never. Cause Nick and I have plans to get married." She joked, knowing her statement would annoy her boyfriend less best friend. "I'm kidding, relax." Miley laughed at the brunette's expression of sheer disgust. Yep, she was jealous and bitter that Miley had gotten the third Gray when she was far from confessing her feelings for the second eldest Gray.

"I'm here on a mission." Demi mustered up the most serious expression she could and stared at Miley with accusing eyes.

"Ok... what is it?"

"You see _somebody_ happened to tell Joe that Trace and I hung out a lot at your birthday party......" Demi narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Let me guess... Joe's going all jealous on you, isn't he?" Miley chuckled. She had always known Joe to be quite straightforward with women he admired, flirting and flattering them until their cheeks caught on fire. He hadn't gained his reputation as a heartbreaker for no reason! But with Demi... it was a whole other story. Of course, he complimented her every now and then, encouraging her and congratulating her in her song writing, singing and acting skills. To Demi's horror, he genuinely meant every single word while she simply wanted to vanish into thin air when being praised... she was shy when it came to being complimented and Joe used the situation to his advantage. He loved to see her squirm. There was no denying the chemistry between the two, even the reviewers of Camp Rock had noticed it... They got along like the best friends they were, texting whenever they had a spare moment in their over booked schedules.

"He's not jealous!" Demi huffed, annoyed that her best friend could suggest such a thing. If Joe was jealous that meant he... no, she couldn't let herself believe or hope that a guy like Joe would even like her in that sense. "He's just... protective. He cares about me and he thinks that Trace is way too old for me. No offense, Mi."

"How creepy is this? You talking to me about my brother and your... private life?" Miley shuddered.

"I know you can't turn your back on me and my boy problems so you can drop the 'disgusted' act!" Demi grinned, a triumphant look gleaming in her deep brown eyes.

"When did Joe become part of your 'boy' problems?" It was Miley's turn to look at Demi with a triumphant look, smirking at her all times best friend.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" The jet black haired girl glared at her companion.

"I don't know why you're so set on denying that there's something there..." Miley sighed. "Take this from someone who's completely in love... you and Joe have been really close for over 3 years now... it's obvious in the way you look, smile at each other, from the way you care and talk about one another... I'm begging you! Trust me just this once!" Miley pleaded, longing to see her best friend face her true feelings.

"What? Joe looks at me like one of his best friends' that's it." Demi replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say..." Miley rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to tell Joe you and my brother are back on? I bet that would make him _really _jealous." Miley smirked.

"I don't even remember why I call you my best friend..." Demi muttered under her breath while her best friend laughed. She grabbed Miley's laptop and opened up the webpage Miley had been looking at before her arrival. "Oceanup? Seriously, Miles?" Demi raised her eyebrows in concern. "You know that thing isn't good for you!"

"Oh come on, their comments are sweet this time." Miley shrugged her shoulders, a small smile appearing on her lips as she thought of her lover who was currently singing his heart out on the other side of the Globe. Well... not exactly. Germany was far though, a lot further than she would like her boyfriend to be a week before Christmas. Not much had changed over the last two years... the two, now adults, were still their true workaholic selves, embracing every moment of their careers with the same passion they had discovered in themselves at such a young age.

"So what have the Gray and Stewart families planned for this Christmas?" Demi wondered, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You know it's become a custom for us to have dinner together... And you're invited by the way, we know your parents' and sister won't be here so we decided to be charitable just this once." Miley stuck her tongue out, her playfulness getting the better of her.

"Aw how sweet... I feel so loved." Demi exclaimed, sarcasm rolling off the tip of her tongue.

"You should... I love you so much, bestie." Miley dropped the teasing for half a second and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Maybe we'll manage to get you and Joe to kiss under the mistletoe!" She winked.

"Need I remind you that I already kissed him for Camp Rock?" Demi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but that was onscreen... we need the real deal." Miley smirked.

"I give up." Demi threw her arms up in the air in surrender. "Do whatever you want with me as long as you don't harass me with Joe and my nonexistent feelings for him!" She huffed dramatically.

"You secretly love it..." Miley whispered before getting off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Sure I do."

"I wouldn't be so convinced, you and I both know they are just as real as my dad's new ping pong table!" Miley giggled.

"I think I liked it better when you hated Nick." Demi joked, obviously playing along.

"When was that? I never hated Nick."

"Right... so I just imagined that you wrote about the 7 things you hate about him?" Demi smirked.

"There's a difference between hating a person and hating certain things they do!" Miley poked her side as she handed her a bottle of water.

"I can never win with you, I swear your comebacks are even better than Joe's." Demi pouted.

"Joe, huh?" Miley smirked. "You just can't seem to get him off your mind, girly!" Demi thanked the Lord when Miley's ring tone blasted across the quiet room, indicating that a certain curly haired young man was trying to reach her. She sped out of the kitchen and into the next room to fetch her phone and instantly pressed the green key before holding the device to her ear.

"Hey!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey babe." Nick laughed softly as he heard her excited tone. "Sugar high?" He questioned, assuming that her mood had been brought on by an overdose of sugar of some sort.

"Actually... No." She laughed. "I'm just having a blast teasing Demi. I swear she's going to break my neck if I open my mouth to make another_ innocent _comment about Joe." She laughed as she noticed Demi's glare, her eyebrow twitching with furry. However her expression changed into a triumphant one when she heard Nick speak up again:

"I'm sure they were nothing but innocent." He chuckled. "Leave her alone, Mi. The poor girl."

"Ha!! Did I mention I loved you, _Nicky_?" Demi spoke loud enough for him to hear on the other end of the line.

"Love you too, Dem." He laughed.

"Look at this, _my_ boyfriend taking sides with _my_ best friend! What the hell is wrong with you people? And you call yourselves loyal!" Miley muttered under her breath, perfectly impersonating a jealous demeanour.

"I love you too, baby."

"Yeah, the same way you love Demi!" She huffed.

"Not exactly." He chuckled. "You know I don't do the things I do to you to Demi!"

"EW EW EW! Too much info, guys!" Demi blocked her ears, catching on to Nick's drift.

"We're still pure, Dems!" Miley laughed, showing off the purity ring sitting on the beautiful silver chain Nick had gifted her on her 17th birthday.

"Yeah I wonder how you guys lasted this long you sex addicts!"

"I wonder how you lasted this long fooling us with your "Joe's just a friend" act!" Nick countered, chuckling at his own comment.

"I swear I'm going to kick him you know where next time I see him." Demi answered, fuming.

"Nice one, babe." Miley laughed, mentally high fiving him. "You're back on the top of my favourite peoples list." She joked.

"Aw thanks, how kind of you." He answered sarcastically.

"I know." She laughed. "How are you feeling?" She asked on a more serious note, concerned about his recent illness.

"I'm doing a lot better. I can talk, can't I?"

"Just don't exert yourself, I want you back in one piece."

"I'll keep that in mind." He chuckled. "Are feeling bored yet? From the sudden time taken off work?" He inquired, wondering if his bubbly girlfriend could handle sitting at home all day without the prospect of working for the next two weeks.

"I caught up on sleeping like you cannot imagine. I swear Demi thought I was hibernating."

"You cannot even imagine how much I envy you right now." He smiled, wanting nothing more than to just sleep for as long as he pleased without worrying about catching the next flight for the next concert. Of course he loved what he was doing, he enjoyed every minute of it even though it kept him away from his lover... but there were times when all he wanted was to be a normal kid who could do whatever he pleased without worrying about the consequences it would have on his family and career.

"One more show, babe..."

"Forty eight more hours and I'll be able to hold you and kiss you and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Stop there!" She laughed. "Hold your horses, babe, you're not here just yet."

"I miss you..." He whined, feeling lonely and vulnerable from the recent high fever.

"I miss you too." She smiled.

"Promise me you'll spend every waking moment with me during the few days we've got time off work."

"Only waking moments?" She giggled. "How about every second of the day, 24/7."

"Sounds really appealing." He admitted, chuckling softly. "Just don't drive me crazy." He pleaded, earning another loud giggle from her.

"Can't guarantee that, sorry." She joked. "I think we bored Demi to death with our conversation, she fell asleep." Miley laughed, eyeing Demi who was sprawled on the comfortable king sized bed.

"Aw poor Dem, I feel sorry for her."

"Watch your mouth or you won't get to come anywhere close to mine." She threatened.

"Shutting up right now!" He answered quickly. "I love you, Mi..."

"Nice save." She laughed. "But I love you too..."

"I'll talk to you later baby, alright?

"Sounds good! Don't push yourself too hard."

"I'll try. It's 6 AM over here and I gotta get ready for the day."

"Alright. Bye, take care."

"Bye."

**Please review so I can know what you guys think and if you don't like it I will write a new chapter!! Yes, I'm determined on making you guys happy :P:D lol.**

**I know this was short, it was just a taste to keep you guys waiting!  
**

**xoxo**


	3. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 2: **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply**_

Miley groaned in her sleep when she felt someone squeeze her shoulder, attempting to wake her up. The soft chuckle and the velvety voice calling her name made her groan even louder. _I miss him so much, I'm hallucinating... he can't be touching you right now, Miley! He's on the other side of the continent! _She scolded herself.

"Mi, wake up..." She heard him again. _Get a grip, Miley, you're gonna end up in a mental institute if it goes on like this!_

"Should I get a bucket of water?? Demi won't wake up either!" Joe chuckled as he shook Demi who was snuggling deeper into her blanket every time Joe called her name or touched her.

"Yeah I think these girls need a nice _cold _shower!" Nick spoke loudly, emphasising the world cold, hoping to get a reaction from his sleeping girlfriend. Still nothing.

"Cold shower it is!" Joe imitated his brother, hoping to get Demi's attention.

"Braison, go away!" Miley spoke groggily, not bothering to open her heavy eyelids.

"Did you just call me, Braison?? How could you, Miley? We are so over!" Nick spoke up, feigning hurt.

"Ugh shut up." Miley covered her head with her pillow, clearly thinking she was still imagining things.

"Fine. We're so OVER." Nick joked.

"Huh?" Miley tossed in her bed until she came in contact with some rather strong legs... One thing was for sure, those legs did not belong to Braison. Nick watched amusedly as his girlfriend felt his leg with her hand taking in the strong muscles.

"I give up." He heard her groan as she removed the pillow from her face and lifted her heavy eyelids. "Oh god, I'm dreaming again." She whispered to herself when she saw a blurry outline of her boyfriend's flawless features. She shut her eyes again, trying to convince herself that she hadn't gone completely mad just yet...

Joe and Nick exchanged a look, silently laughing at the girl who meant so much to either of them. Joe turned his attention back to Demi who was moving in her sleep, subconsciously wrapping her arm around his waist. He couldn't help but reach out to move back the few strands of straight hair that fell in her face, tickling her nose. He smiled, taking in how beautiful she looked even asleep and make up free. Her pale face contrasted with her jet black hair, the sun light making her pale reflection glimmer...

"Come on, babe... I wanna see those beautiful blue eyes of yours..." Nick whispered into Miley's ear, letting his fingers graze her soft cheek.

"Nick?" She whispered groggily, extending her hand for him to take. "Are you really here?"

"I'm really here..." He chuckled. "See for yourself." He squeezed her hand to illustrate.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming or just going mad? I think I'm hallucinating." She explained, her eyes remaining shut to shield her sensitive pupils from the bright sunlight pouring in through the cracks of the thick curtains.

"How about I do this and you tell me?" He chuckled, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her lips. A wide smile instantly spread across her face, her eyes fluttering open to reveal the sparkling blue beauties beneath.

"You're here!" She squealed, instantly throwing her arms around his neck.

"Took you long enough to wake up, sleepyhead." He chuckled, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"When did you get here?" Her voice sounded even groggier when muffled by his acrylic sweater.

"About 10 minutes ago... it took me that long to wake you." He laughed. "And Joe is still trying to wake up sleepyhead number 2 over there." He nodded towards Joe and Demi who were now cuddling together on the extra bed sitting in the corner of the large room.

"Aw, look at that." Miley giggled. "I think Joe just fell asleep."

"I think so, too... There's no way he would let us get a picture of that if he was awake." Nick winked, taking out his phone to take a snap shot of what Miley thought was the cutest couple of all times.

"I thought we were the cutest couple of all times?" He whined in a baby voice as he zoomed in to get the perfect shot of the sleeping figures.

"Well the Niley fans think we are." She giggled, her lips finding his cheek.

"I guess that makes me a Niley fan too, huh?" He chuckled. "How retarded do you have to be to be a fan of yourself?"

"Just a little." She teased, her chin resting on his shoulder as her arms encircled his waist and shoulders.

"I know I'm your biggest fan..." He grinned as he lied down, pulling her on top of him.

"Good." She smirked. "Might come in handy." She giggled. "This is what you get for waking me up this early... now I'm rambling nonsense."

"That excuse doesn't work, honey... you ramble all the time." He laughed.

"No, I don't! I just try to sound smart and start saying the most random things which actually don't make any sense and then I start sounding like the complete idiot I am..." He crashed his lips on hers in an attempt to silence her, cutting off her rambling for good.

"You talk too much, babe." He smirked.

"Omg, you're right." Her eyes widen in horror. "I do ramble way too much." She giggled at her own silliness. "I've officially lost it..."

"Nah I think you lost it about what... 5 years ago? When you fell in love with me for the first time." He joked.

"I never fell out of love with you!"

"Yet you fell in love all over again when I kissed you after the send it on meeting, almost 2 years ago." He smirked, proud of his intuitions.

"In that case, I must have fallen in love with you about a million times cause you make me fall in love with you all over again almost all the time." She giggled, feeling like a giddy teenager all over again. She had to admit it felt really good...! It was hard to believe she was legally an adult, making her own decisions for herself and taking full responsibility for them.

"Are you stealing my lines, Miss Miley? I thought it was my role to be corny in this relationship." He laughed.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me..." She sighed dramatically while he chuckled, bringing his lips to hers in a loving and passionate kiss. They were rudely interrupted by a light scream coming from the other side of the room.

"What the...?" They heard Demi mutter as she sat up to find Joe's arm wrapped over her tummy. The couple burst out laughing at the comical and dramatic reaction coming from their best friend.

"When did you guys get here?" Demi wondered, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"Just a little while ago. We came straight from the airport. Danielle and Kevin are downstairs, talking to Miley's family." Nick spoke up, laughing at Demi's slight disorientation.

"Would you care to explain how _he_ got here?" She narrowed her eyes at the sleeping figure.

"You tired him out. It took Nick 10 minutes to wake me up." Miley giggled.

"How embarrassing..." Demi covered her blushing cheeks with her hands, sending a desperate look in Miley's direction.

"Don't worry, he thinks you're cute even when you're snoring." Miley teased, yelping and squirming every time Nick tickled her sides. Demi groaned, feeling hopelessly embarrassed.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this..." She let herself fall backwards onto the mattress, accidentally bumping her head against Joe's. "OW!" She yelped, rubbing the back of her scull painfully.

"Hit me again and I swear I'll kick you in the balls." Joe mumbled in his sleep, obviously thinking one of his brothers' were at the source of the pain emanating from his forehead.

"Too bad, cause last time I checked I don't have _balls_!" Demi had to hold back a laugh as she glanced at her two best friends, huddled on Miley's large bed. Miley's head was buried into Nick's chest, trying to muffle her laughter while Nick bit on his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"That's right, you're a sissy, that's why you don't have any balls..." Joe went on rambling in his sleep, completely unaware of his surroundings. This time, the three 18 year olds burst out laughing, unable to control the hysterical laughter. Joe's eyes opened wide when he deciphered the laughter of the woman he was falling for more and more every day.

"Dem? Omg I fell asleep." The horror stricken Joe smacked himself on the forehead. "Why are you laughing so hard? What did I say?" He inquired, his eyes widening all the more. "Nothing embarrassing, right?" This only caused the three to double over with laughter, clearly replaying the scene in their minds. Nick, who was the first one to regain his breathing, patiently explained the inappropriate sentences he had told Demi in his sleep.

"Oh my god." Joe covered his mouth in shock and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, Dem." He apologised, begging her to stop laughing at him.

"It was priceless." The younger girl grinned, her laughter slowly subsiding to let her regain her breath. "It would be a problem if I did have balls, huh?" She teased.

"How do I know you don't?" He countered, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Hey, I'm not the one who walks around with a bulge in my pants every time I see a woman." Demi bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Joe's eyes went wide with... embarrassment? Shock? She couldn't read what kind of emotions held his dark brown orbs in that moment, and truthfully, she couldn't concentrate on anything else than her own laughter.

"Ouch man." Nick laughed from the other side of the room, rubbing Miley's back soothingly as her body shook with the violent laughter.

"I can't believe you just said that." Miley laughed again, sending Demi a high five without leaving her spot in Nick's arms.

"You should keep your eyes in your pocket, little girl." Joe smirked as he looked at Demi who was now flushing.

"I would advise you to shut up, unless you want me to tell Nick and Miley about a certain picture you have on your phone." Demi winked.

"Ooooh! What's that Joe?" Miley smirked, her curiosity aroused.

"I'm gonna go see Danielle and Kevin, anybody coming?" Demi changed the subject, running a brush through her straight hair to look somewhat presentable.

"We'll be right there." Miley called out to Demi and Joe as they were exiting her room. She flashed a smile in Nick's direction before getting up from her spot and heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She had barely started rinsing out her mouth when a familiar, strong pair of arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her back against his front.

"I've missed you so much..." Nick whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against the smooth skin of the base of her ear causing shivers to go down Miley's spine. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, enjoying their proximity... Not only the proximity between their bodies but also the bond they had shared ever since they had laid eyes on each other on June 11, 2005.

His hands squeezed her hips, his lips finding her exposed collarbone in a chaste kiss. He remembered laughing at all those romantic, corny lines he had heard when he was younger, not once believing that they could actually hold some truth. But now, at the age of 18, he knew that every one of those lines, all the famous quotes out there were true. However, he believed that the love he held for Miley was like no one had ever experienced, he was convinced that they were a unique couple, completing each other harmoniously. He couldn't predict what the future held for them, but he knew deep down in his heart that, a future without Miley was no future in his book. Even though it appeared as though his career was his number one priority and singing his heart out was his greatest passion, it wasn't. All of that came second to his love, none of it had any meaning without _her._ The songs he sung were mostly about her and the fact that he shared the passion of singing with her brought them closer together. Of course there were times when he felt like it was all surreal, how could he be feeling this much at the age of 18? Sure he and Miley were a lot more mature and had gone through a lot more than most 18 years olds had... but it didn't explain how he could be so sure about her and about his feelings for her. There were moments when he believed he had gone completely mad, wondering if she had somehow drugged him. He would laugh at himself, thinking that he had in fact gone crazy... he was crazy in love with her and he had been for five whole years. That had to say a lot, didn't it?

"What's on your mind?" Miley's soft voice brought him out of his reverie. She was now facing him with a smile on her face, her fingers drawing the outline of his handsome features while the other hand rested on the back of his neck, toying with his curls.

"Just thinking of how madly I am in love with you..." He murmured against her lips, the both of them fighting to keep control over themselves when all they longed to do was kiss each other senseless. Nick had remarkably overcome his shyness when it came to telling his loved ones just how much he loved them... He had learned from his previous mistakes and was set on not repeating them... He was no longer afraid of repeating it, telling her millions of times that he loved her... She loved him for him, and he knew that it meant the whole package - she loved every single there was to him. He had learned to understand that there wasn't a limit to how many times you could tell your close friends and family members you loved them, no, it wasn't possible to say 'I love you' too many times. He no longer held back when it came to Miley, always reminding her just how much he loved her... Like every other man in love, there was a part of him who was afraid of losing her and he believed that as long as they reminded each other of their love, nothing could come in the way of their happiness _together._

"I'm madly in love you with you too." She responded with a wide smile, her lips finding his own, claiming them in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long until their hands reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies, their lips sealed together as they moved in unison. Nick's heavy breathing became ragged every time her hands found the waistband on his pants, her fingers slipping underneath the material to feel his bare skin. He felt the need she had for him, her lips hungrily devouring him with passionate kisses. He responded much the same way, his hands cupping her ass over her flannel pyjama bottoms to bring her body closer to his. She had certainly matured in the last year, her curves accentuating themselves as she came closer to looking like a woman. Nick had always marvelled at the beauty of her body and these small changes didn't go unnoticed by him. It seemed like he couldn't get any more amazed by her every time he laid his eyes on her... To him, it seemed like adulthood had brought her a new glow, a new maturity that had him swooning.

Her cold hands coming in contact with his bare stomach startled him, causing him to grind his hips into hers only to find himself wanting more. He groaned at the loss of contact as she pushed him away gently.

"We should get downstairs before they send a search party." She told him softly. Her voice betrayed her in that moment, informing him that just as much as him, she didn't want to stop what they were doing. But, as always, she was right and he would do nothing but comply

"You're right." He gave in, pecking her swollen lips one last time before detaching himself from her. She smiled up at him, tangling her fingers through his as they made their way downstairs where Paul, Denise, Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Demi were in the middle of a cheerful conversation with the Stewart parents.

"Well well well... if it isn't sleeping beauty herself!" Kevin teased, standing up to greet his 'lil sis' who had entered the room with his younger brother.

"Hey Kev!" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too." She joked, referring to the tight hug.

"Hey Dani!" She smiled widely before engulfing the older girl in a tight hug as well. "Late happy anniversary, guys!" She smiled, reminding them that they had been happily married for over a year.

"Thanks, Miles." The happy couple smiled back at her.

"Hello!!" She went on to greet the Gray parents, letting each one of them pull her in a welcoming hug.

"It's so nice to see you Miley!" Denise cooed, taking a step back to examine the beauty before her. "You're just getting prettier and prettier every day." She told her sincerely, a wide motherly smile never leaving her aging features. As expected, Miley blushed and turned to Nick who chuckled at her sudden shyness. She was told endlessly that she was beautiful, admired by thousands of fans as well as her close friends and yet she was the most humble and outgoing person out there.

"Sit down, kids... We have something to run by you." Billy Ray spoke up from his spot on the couch. Obligingly, Miley took a seat beside Demi, pulling Nick next to her.

"What is it?" All 6 youngsters looked around, searching the Gray and Stewart parents' expressions for a clue.

"As you all know, we will be spending Christmas together..." Denise started, glancing at Tish who let a smile appear on her lips.

"You have a week left off work after that..." Tish continued building up the suspense.

"We decided you guys could be trusted to go on vacation on your own... Of course Kevin and Danielle will be supervising, just to make sure you don't do something foolish which could ruin your career." Billy eyed Nick and Miley as he spoke the last sentence, teasing them.

"Are you serious?" Miley was the first one to speak up, completely stunned by the revelation.

"Dead serious." Paul laughed. "You guys can pick your destination but all costs are on you." He teased. They all knew money was the least of their worries and laughed at the joke.

"Wait, how do you know Demi's parents will..." Miley didn't have time to finish her sentence because Denise barged in:

"They've already given their consent." She smiled, happy to have her sons and their friends/girlfriend/wife take time off work to relax.

"Aw, thanks Denise!" Demi smiled gratefully for her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you so much for trusting us." Nick spoke up, smiling widely at the four parental figures. It was rare for either him or Miley to display any sort of affection in front of their respective parents but everything was forgotten in that moment when Nick pulled Miley onto his lap, kissing her eagerly.

"This is going to be AWESOME!!" Joe did his happy dance, sending the whole room in fits of laughter as his parents shook their heads at him, laughing silently.

**17 Reviews???!!!! Seriously you guys amaze me!! Thank you so much!! I really don't feel like I deserve that many but hey, I'm not complaining!!!! :D:D **

**I wrote half of this chapter while babysitting my niece (tough job, I'm telling you!), so don't hold it against me if some parts don't make sense and if there are spelling mistakes and whatnots. **

**I'm going to be asking for a minimum of 15 reviews for the next chapter. I usually hate putting a minimum number of reviews but this is just to buy me some time!! Cause when I see so much as 10 reviews I can't help but feel guilty if I don't update really soon after!!! Lol.**

**Love you guys!!!**

**xoxo**

**P.S I thought I should share this awesome (new?) author I came across on here not so long ago. She is seriously an awesome writer, you should check out her stories!! Especially one called "Don't close the book". **

**Here is the link (NB: to be entered without the spaces): **

http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5462232/1/ Dont_Close_the_Book


	4. Teenage Love Affair

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**_

**Chapter 3: **_**Teenage Love Affair**_

"A basket of condoms? What the hell were you thinking Joe?" Nick stared at his brother with a look that resembled a cross between disbelief and embarrassment.

"Just wanted to make sure you guys were playing it safe." Joe shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "It's no secret you guys are going to stay locked up in your rooms as soon as we get to Tahiti!" Joe smirked.

"Oh my, what's all this?" Denise spoke up as soon as she spotted the decorated basket containing a two dozens of Trojan boxes.

"Um nothing, mom." Joe grabbed the towel hooked on the nearby hanger and swiftly covered the infamous basket.

"Joseph!" Denise put both hands on her hips as she stared down her second youngest. "What is it?" She pointed to the now covered basket, her eyes sliding towards Nick every now and then.

"Hmmm..." Joe averted his gaze towards his brother, silently begging him for help.

"Joe prepared a picnic basket for himself and Demi and was asking for my opinion. Don't ask me why!" Nick covered up smoothly, adding an eye roll as he spoke the last sentence.

"Aw how sweet of you, honey..." Joe grinned, not catching on to his mother's sarcasm. "Let me see what you've got here..." She pulled the towel away before either boy had a chance to stop her. "Well well... care to explain?" She raised her eyebrows at Joe, aware that he was behind all of this. She fought hard to dissimulate the smirk that was begging to appear on her lips and luckily for her, Joe didn't notice.

"Hmmm..." Joe turned to his brother again, begging for his help once again.

"You got yourself in this, bro... you sort it out!" Nick chuckled. He had noticed his mother's smirk and was somewhat confused by it... he had expected her to be more upset and perhaps angry? He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to watch the amusing scene that was starting to take place.

"I'm waiting..." Denise tapped her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor.

"I was just trying to be a good brother... You know..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You mean these were for Nick?" Denise had to hide a smile. Her boys were certainly growing up and the fact that Joe was making it his business to protect his little brother and 'sister', aka Miley, made her heart melt.

"Um yeah... look I just..." Joe's red cheeks and embarrassed expression had both his mother and brother laughing loudly.

"Joe! We're not even..." Nick's voice trailed off, mentioning the term sex in front of his mother was not something he considered appropriate. Joe's eyes widened in realisation and he hit his head in embarrassment.

"You're not?" It was Denise's turn to look at Nick with wide eyes. She had been somewhat convinced that her third youngest had indeed taken the next step in his relationship with Miley.

"No!! We have purity rings, remember?" Nick looked back and forth between them, obviously feeling a little confused.

"Nick, you know nobody expects you to actually stick to your vows until you're 25... or whatever age it is you get married!" Joe spoke up.

"You and Miley have a lot of history... You've been together for a year and a half now... You guys are really serious." Denise continued.

"Ok I'll admit we have talked about it and have considered breaking our promises... but I just don't think we're ready yet! Plus it's not like we actually spent much time together in that past 6 months!" Nick added the last sentence under his breath.

"Oh." Was all Denise said. She was somewhat glad not to mention proud, that her son was being so mature concerning this 'sensitive' topic.

"Dude, you're 18!" Joe said, reminding him that holding on his virginity for 18 years was quite impressive for a teenage boy.

"Um... Am I interrupting?" A timid voice was heard from the doorway. The trio had completely failed to hear the loud knocks Miley had made against the wooden door to alert them of her presence.

"Miley, sweetie, come in!" Denise smiled genuinely at the younger girl.

"Sorry, Paul let me in and told me to come right up, I didn't mean to interrupt." She spoke hesitantly, not too sure whether she should have interrupted them in the first place.

"Actually, you're a life saver." Nick grinned. "Bye guys!" He waved to his mother and brother, motioning for them to exit the room.

"Hmmm Nick?" Joe glanced from his younger brother to the basket and back to brother.

"And please take that with you, Joe. I'm sure you'll need it a lot more than I will." Nick smirked.

"What? I..."

"Joseph! Come with me." Denise laughed, winking at Nick as they exited his bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Miley frowned, still feeling a little unsure.

"That was my brother giving me a basket full of condoms and my mom walking in at the same moment." Nick chuckled.

"What? I swear I just heard you saying your brother gave you –" Miley's voice trailed off as she noticed the basket and the bold letters covering the boxes: Trojan. "OMG!" She covered her mouth in shock. "What the-"

"I told you my brother was weird, you just never wanted to believe me." Nick laughed as he lied on his bed, patting the spot next to him for her to join him.

"What was he thinking?" She started laughing as she realised how comical the situation was.

"He was thinking that he didn't want to become an uncle just yet! So I told him and my mom we weren't... you know." He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "How embarrassing, now everybody knows about my sex life." He groaned again as he heard Miley giggling away.

"You mean, the lack of sex in your life?" She suggested, grinning wickedly.

"You're evil." He complained as he pulled her on top of him.

"That's why you love me." She giggled again, pecking his lips every now and then.

"Hmmmm..." He sighed contentedly, loving the warmth she provided him with and the feel of her plump lips against his own.

"I can't believe your brother and mom thought we had taken that step!" Miley exclaimed, suddenly realising that Denise hadn't expected her sons to keep their promises until they were 25 and ready to get married. Miley realised that it had been a way to keep them pure until a certain age, a way of protecting her children from taking a step that could alter their lives for good.

"Yeah my mom was pretty surprised. She was so sure we had done it. She went on saying that we loved each other and had been together for over a year and a half, not to mention 2 years before that when we were a lot younger." He chuckled. "Sounds surreal, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does. I thought your parents would be upset with you if ever you broke your promise." Miley sighed as she wrapped her arm around Nick's waist, her head finding its place on his chest as he held her against him.

"Nah, they know it's my choice... they can't stop me."

"So tell me, why haven't we done it yet?" Miley giggled.

"You tell me, why have we been so busy lately?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry... you know I'm doing my best to gather up as much free time as I can so I can be near you." She gave him an apologetic smile, feeling guilty for working so much and not making more time to fly out and see him in between concerts.

"I was just joking. Don't apologise, babe. I'm working a lot too, remember?" He joined his lips to hers, giving her a reassuring kiss. "Things are gonna slow down soon, I'll be able to fly out and see you while you shoot your next movie."

"Really?" Her ears perked up and her heart raced as she heard his words. "We won't be apart for 3 whole months then?" She was referring to the total length of the shooting.

"Nope... I told you, I'll have some free time. I'll find a few days here and there to come see you in Mexico." He replied, mentioning the location where the shooting would take place.

"What about your brothers?"

"They won't mind." He whispered softly as he kissed her forehead, his fingers drawing the outline of her facial features. "You look tired..." His forehead creased with worry. "Are you feeling alright?" He pressed his palm to her forehead, feeling it for any signs of a fever breaking out. "You don't seem to have fever..."

"I'm fine..." She smiled weakly, not wanting to worry him with her latest problems.

"Well, at least we'll have a whole week to rest and do whatever we please..." A wide grin broke out on his face as he realised that he would be near her for a whole week without any disturbances apart from his brothers, sister in law and Demi.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Babe? Miles, wake up." Nick cooed softly, squeezing the sleeping form lying in his arms. "We're almost there." Miley rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up to look out the plane window, her eyes sparkling at the beauty of the scenery that could be seen from the heights. The ocean was crystal clear, showing off myriad shades of blues and greens. The bungalows looked paradisiacal

"I already love it here." She smiled as she turned to Nick, her eyes dancing with anticipation.

"It's really beautiful." Nick agreed, leaning over her shoulder to take a peek out the window.

"Free from paparazzi for a whole week! Can you believe it?" Demi called out from her seat besides Joe on the opposite side of the aisle.

"Seems surreal." Miley laughed, turning in her seat to face her best friend. "We're gonna be swamped with rumours when we get back." She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Tell me about it." Demi agreed, referring to the many rumours circulating about her and Joe.

"Who cares about the rumours, guys?? We're here to have fun." Joe chirped in, obviously excited at the prospect of spending time with his brothers and friends outside work.

"Oh we will." Nick squeezed Miley's hand in a discreet manner, letting her know that he had plans for the both of them. She grinned happily, squeezing his hand with double the force he had used. Their playful/casual conversation was soon interrupted by the captain, announcing their landing in Tahiti. The group of six obediently fastened their seatbelts and levied their footrests, preparing for landing.

As soon as the large aircraft slid to a stop, the youngsters were ushered out of the cabin and into the airport, closely guarded by their body guards. It didn't take long for them to get through immigration and through a small crowd of fans awaiting their arrivals. It seemed like nothing could be kept under wraps when it came to the famous Gray Brothers, Demi Monroe and Miley Stewart. After signing a few autographs, they were taken to two large, comfortable hotel vehicles which were to drive them to an expensive resort they had reservations at.

"Come on..." Nick gently pushed Miley into the vehicle, aware of the crowd that had followed them outside the airport. It didn't take long for both vehicles to be loaded with the 6 young adults, their bags and body guards.

"I think I'm gonna stay locked in our rooms for the next week..." Miley joked. "If anybody else asks for my picture I swear I'll..."

"You will just stand there so they can take it, because that's what you always do. You love your fans, Miles... Even if sometimes they can be a _little_ too much." He chuckled at the last sentence, knowing very well that _anything_ could be expected from their overenthusiastic fans.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed.

"You feeling alright? You've been sleeping a lot lately... you seem a little off." He asked gently, rubbing her thigh comfortingly.

"I'm sorry... I guess I'm still catching up on sleep." She responded with a sigh. A little white lie couldn't harm him, right?

"Don't apologise... You need it." He smiled softly at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her against him. Miley chose not to speak, Nick could always tell when she was lying and she wasn't going to let him see through her this time... She convinced herself that she was doing what was best by not worrying him with her small, insignificant fears. They both deserved a break, what seemed better than spending time together in a resort?

...............

"Why do I have to stay with you??" Demi whined for the fifth time in the few minutes it took her and Joe to get to their room.

"Dem will you stop acting like a two year old?" Twenty one year old Joe laughed as he opened the door, revealing a beautiful suite. "At least we don't have to share a bed." Joe joked, eyeing the two large beds with a tinge of disappointment.

"Thank god." Demi sighed in relief as she threw herself on the comfy bed of the expensive hotel room. "I could sleep for days on this thing." She mumbled as she buried her face deeper into the soft pillow.

"That would make you a boring roommate." The older boy smirked, challenging his new roommate.

"Are you calling me boring, Gray?" She huffed as she rolled over to lie on her back, crossing her arms over her chest in mock hurt.

"Maybe." He smirked, again.

"You still haven't given me an explanation as to why I couldn't stay in my own hotel room." Demi raised her eyebrows, awaiting a response.

"Your parents didn't want you to be sleeping alone in a hotel room for a whole week..." He explained, opening his bags to pull out some fresh clothes.

"So you volunteered to what? Babysit me?" She narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"No, I volunteered to be the best of best friends – since your other one chose Nick over you – and decided to keep you company." He knew that his casual responses were driving her crazy, needless to say he was enjoying every second.

"Are you saying Miley is a bad best friend?"

"No."

"You are!" She huffed again, annoyed. "They never get to see each other!! I'm the one who told her to stay with him!" She informed Joe.

"Whatever you say, Dems. I know I'm the best friend you could ever ask for." He grinned boyishly.

"And you call yourself mature?" She laughed.

"You love it." He smirked in her direction. Demi turned away from him as soon as she felt the heat coming to her cheeks; she was blushing at his comment.

.................

"Sea biscuit or... James Bond?" Nick asked from his position, crouching in front of the large flat screen.

"You choose." Miley called out from the bathroom, changing her clothes into more comfortable ones. It was already late in the evening and the group of 6 had decided to stay in, eat room service and go to bed early so they could enjoy all the outdoor activities available the next day.

"Ocean twelve it is." Nick replied, sliding the DVD into the player.

"Sounds good." Miley smiled as she exited the bathroom in a loose t-shirt and boy shorts. "Nick?"

"Yeah?" He smiled her way as he motioned for her to join him on the large bed.

"Did you..." She bit her lip as she hesitated to ask the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since the incident with the basket of condoms.

"What is it, babe?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Have you been thinking about... you know us?" She crossed her legs underneath her and rocked back and forth nervously.

"Huh?" Nick's forehead creased in confusion. "Is something wrong?" He asked quickly, afraid that she was about to give him bad news.

"I can't stop thinking of what happened the other day..." A blush crept onto her cheeks as she continued: "I'm pretty sure that we both want to take that next step and the only reason we haven't is because we never really got the opportunity in the last six months." This time, she bit harder on her lip, feeling somewhat nervous about his reaction to come.

"And we will... When the right time comes." He smiled softly as his lips came in contact with hers, kissing her with all the passion and love she made him feel. She smiled as their lips parted and their tongues got entangled together, wanting to taste each other. His answer meant the world to her and he was aware of it... he didn't want to rush her because he knew it was more nerve wrecking for girls than it was for boys... They were both convinced that they were ready but he was also aware that things weren't always that simple... When the right time came, it would happen, not because they wanted to have sex, but because they loved each other and wanted to show each other just how much.

**19 Reviews?? You guys are gonna be the death of me!!! lol. I'm supposed to be studying for exams, and instead, I'm finding myself more and more inspired to write this story just because you guys write the sweetest reviews ever!!! **

**So here's chapter 3, half of it was already written so it didn't take me too long to write the rest!!! I hope I don't disappoint :D**

**I have no idea when the next update will be because I really need to focus on my courses for the next week or so... Sorry!!!! I will do my best to update though, I promise!!**

**Thank you so much for the support and the NJK nominations!! I was stunned to find out that Haunting Memories was nominated for best makeup/breakup and I was nominated best new author!! I never imagined I could come close to being nominated so thank you soooooo much!!!**

**xoxo**


	5. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 4: **_**You belong with me**_

Nick groaned when he heard the shrilling sound of the hotel room phone ringing throughout the suite. Not wanting to wake Miley, he quickly grabbed the receiver and pressed it to his ear, mumbling a quiet hello into the it.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping!" Nick winced at the loud tone Joe was using early morning... well, it wasn't exactly early... "It's 11! We said we'd go scuba diving at 10!"

"Well why didn't you go? We obviously needed sleep." The younger brother retorted, annoyed that he was brutally jolted out of his heavy slumber.

"Because I was the only one awake!"

"Then why didn't you go back to sleep like everybody else, Joseph?"

"You should have warned me that this was going to be a boring vacation only meant for you guys to catch up on sleep." Joe muttered under his breath, his inner kid coming right through.

"Stop complaining and go annoy someone else..." Nick responded sleepily. "Bye brotha." And with that, he hung up the phone, eager to get back under the covers and snuggle with his sleeping girlfriend. However, as soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she turned to face him, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm sorry my dear brother had to wake us up." He rolled his eyes. She shrugged her shoulders carelessly, feeling too sleepy to talk. "Did you sleep ok?" He ran his fingers over the smooth skin covering her cheekbones and further up to her scalp, massaging it softly. She closed her eyes in content, enjoying his soft, gentle touch. He chuckled as she remained quiet, he sure wasn't used to his Miley not talking and it was somewhat disorienting. "Are you gonna talk anytime soon or did you become mute overnight?" He teased, a wide smile adorning his lips.

"Hmmm..." She snuggled closer against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, searching for warmth.

"I know I said you drive me crazy when you talk too much but that doesn't mean I don't want you to talk at all... In fact I'd much rather have you babbling all day than not have you talk at all." He rambled, feeling a little put off by this new 'game'.

"I'm tired." She whined, nuzzling her nose against his neck that left goose bumps all over his skin.

"Do you want me to get room service? For a sort of brunch?" He inquired, his fingers tracing the curves of her body. He felt her shaking her head against his neck, indicating that she wasn't hungry.

"Let's go out." She spoke up. "We can get something to eat and maybe go to the beach?"

"Sounds good..." He smiled as he helped her sit up, laughing at her drowsiness. He opened her suitcase and searched for a bikini, a tank top and a pair of shorts. "Here ya go." He smirked.

"You want me to wear this?" She raised her eyebrows in mock shock. "You know this bikini is too small!"

"Then why did you bring it here?" He smirked again.

"I forgot it was too small I guess... I just threw in everything I found... you know how me and packing goes." She laughed lightly.

"You packed it and brought it here, now you get to wear it." He winked before pulling out his swimming trunks and one of his favourite white v-neck t-shirts. He smiled as he saw her undressing herself with her back turned to him... she was still shy even though they knew every detail of each other's bodies. Somehow, their passion made them forget about their shyness in those moments where they pleasured each other both physically and emotionally. She wasn't the only one who was shy, he quickly pulled off his boxers and slipped his swimming trunks while her back was still turned to him. When she turned around, he gaped at the sight of her tight bikini, pushing up her breasts in an appealing way.

"Do you really want me walking around like this?" She questioned, reminding them of his protectiveness. A small smirk appeared on her lips when she saw a hint of doubt cross his eyes.

"No... You're right it's way too tight... Not that I don't like it..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, tearing his eyes away from her breasts to look into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Told you it was too tight." She mumbled, looking through her suitcase for another more appropriate bikini.

"Ready?" He questioned 5 minutes later as he leaned against the bathroom doorway, watching her untangle her brown curls.

"Ready." She smiled as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"Come on..." He pecked her forehead and headed for the door without letting go of her.

...............

"I swear if you even try..." Miley was cut off by the cool water hitting her bare legs and stomach. She yelped in shock, obviously not believing that Nick had the guts to splash her.

"You're so dead, Gray." She called out as she ran in the water, diving in and disappearing into its clear depths.

"Dude that was harsh." Kevin shook his head at his younger brother disapprovingly.

"This is what is call harsh." Miley smirked as she jumped on Nick's backs, causing him to stumble forward into the water.

"Nice one, Mile." Danielle laughed from her spot on the beach, watching on as Nick got out of the water breathless.

"Thank you thank you!" Miley bowed, giggling at the sight of Nick shaking his head so his curls wouldn't block his eyes.

"I guess I deserved that." He pouted, looking like an innocent 5 year old. Miley couldn't help but kiss his pursed lip, her heart melting at the sight of his puppy dog look. "Is that all I get? I think you have some making up to do." He huffed.

"I'll make it up to you in the privacy of our hotel room." She whispered seductively, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist in a bear hug.

"Sounds good." He grinned, obviously keen on getting rid of his hard on.

"Please no PDA!" Joe shouted, embarrassing the others in the process.

"Shut up." Demi hissed, slapping his abs with the back of her hand. "Let's go get a bite to eat." She suggested as they all got out of the water to dry themselves.

"Sounds good." Joe agreed as the others nodded their heads in approval. The group made their way back to the hotel and chose to eat on the large terrace. Stories, anecdotes, compliments, critics... everything was talked and laughed about over a large platter of sea foods and other exotic foods. When Miley's phone vibrated against her thigh, she pulled it out discretely, scanning the message with a nervous expression. She met Demi's gaze and passed the phone to her, watching as her best friend read the threat she had just received... Would he ever leave her alone? Demi's forehead creased with worry and she opened her mouth to say something only to be silenced by Miley's pleading look. The older girl sighed, a little disappointed by the way her best friend chose to remain silent about something as serious as a stalker sending threats every so often. She had pleaded with Miley, begged her to tell her parents and tell the police but the Southern Disney princess was stubborn and refused to believe her life and the life of her loved ones could be at risk. No, not talking about it seemed like an easier way to make complete abstraction of it...

...............

"NO! No, please, leave me alone!" Demi whimpered in her sleep, her face contorting into a fearful expression. Joe was jolted awake by her cries, worry growing at the sight of his best friend's dishevelled appearance. "NO!" She cried out once again. "Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" She whimpered again, hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Demi, DEMI! Wake up, it's just a bad dream." Joe shook her gently to wake her. "It's ok Dem..." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around the frightened girl. The beating of her heart settled as soon as his arms went around her, comforting her just like she needed to be. She couldn't close her eyes again, afraid that she would see that monster's face again, afraid to see the evil grin of Miley's stalker. "Hey, it's ok... it was just a bad dream... You're safe..." He soothed, wanting nothing but to wipe away the fearful expression on the beautiful woman's innocent face.

"Thanks..." She whispered as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "That was a heck of a dream." She attempted to joke only to see Joe's face full of sympathy and concern.

"You scared me." He admitted, cradling her in his arms.

"I scared myself more." She laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders for comfort. "Do you think you could..." Her voice trailed off and her cheeks reddened as she hesitated to finish her sentence.

"Do I think I could what?" He pressed, looking intently into her eyes.

"Nevermind... I just don't think I can go back to sleep now." She sighed.

"Would it help if I stayed here with you?" He asked, referring to his position in her bed.

"Please?" He smiled at the disturbed Demi, pulling the covers over both of their bodies as they lied down together, arms wrapped securely around each other.

"Just go to sleep... it's gonna be ok..." He whispered, already coaxing her into giving in to sleep. He kissed the top of her head affectionately and hit the button to turn off the lamp sitting on the bedside table. She snuggled deeper into his chest, subconsciously taking in his sweet scent. She had never picked it up before, it was only now she realised he had his own particular smell. It was a mix of cologne, soap, washing powder and sweat... although it sounded pretty gross, it smelled delicious to her and she let it numb her senses, lulling her to sleep.

..............

"Mile, are you okay in there?" Nick knocked softly on the wooden door separating him from his girlfriend who was in the bathroom.

"Yeah, you can come in." She called out. He peeked through the half opened door and felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of his girlfriend's naked back. Whoa, he thought to himself...

"You sure you don't mind if I come in?" He asked in a joking tone, a wry grin spreading across his face.

She rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to see her handsome boyfriend standing in nothing but his boxers. "Wanna join?" She teased, aware that the question was not necessary. As if to prove her point, Nick answered:

"Do you really need to ask that question?" He raised his eyebrows and walked further into the bathroom so he was inches away from her.

"It's nice to be reassured every now and then..." She giggled as she turned around to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know I love showering with you..." He smiled as his hands grazed her cheek lovingly.

"When are you gonna give up the whole gentleman thing? You can look you know, it's not like I don't." She smirked.

"Oh really? And what is that you look at?" He teased.

"Hmmm..." She bit her lip and struggled to hide a blush.. "All this." She traced her fingers on his toned skin, grazing his chest and abs ever so lightly. Her eyes travelled along with her fingers and stopped at the waistband of his boxers.

"Is that all?" He whispered huskily, noticing her eyes dart further down his body, close to his boxers.

"You're hard." She stated, a blush clearly making its way to her cheeks.

"What do you expect? You're standing right in front of me, completely naked." He defended himself.

"Can I help you with it?" Her lips brushed his ear and he soon felt her teeth nibbling on his earlobe. He pushed her into the shower, causing both of them to yelp at the contact of the cold water. He gently pressed her to the wall, his lips attacking hers as their bodies rubbed against each other. Miley was quick to rip his boxers off, freeing his large, erect member. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of him, it had been so long since they had been together in this way... He gulped as her hand travelled up his inner thigh to finally rest on the growing bulge in between his legs. Her touch was hard and yet so soft, it was mind blowing for him in that instant. She was driving him crazy and she was well aware of it.

"What's wrong?" She smiled innocently as he playfully glared at her.

"Miles..." He whimpered as she added a little more pressure on his hardened core.

"Yeah?" She smiled innocently again and he shook his head at her, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to do something..." He warned and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well that was my intention..." She replied as her hands travelled back to his inner thigh.

"What?" Nick whipped his head in her direction, taken aback by the previous statement. Miley grinned at him as he slowly started processing what she had just said... "You wanna...?" His voice trailed off and she nodded, biting her lip anxiously. "Babe..." Nick was about to question her motives but she cut him off by placing her finger over his mouth.

"Please?" Nick felt the little control he had over his hormones leave him in that instance, she wanted him, she wanted them together, united. Waves of excitement and a rush of adrenaline passed through their bodies as their tongues battled together. Making a quick decision, Nick lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, their naked bodies pressing together as they devoured each other with kisses.

Miley's impatient nature took over in that instance when she rocked back and forth against him, earning hisses from him. He quickly complied with her unspoken wishes and headed towards the bathroom door and then into the large suite. Unable to take the separation from their mouths, he slammed her against the wall beside the bathroom, kissing her lips feverishly. He grunted as he felt her slide down his hips, he was so close to her opening... with one small thrust he could be inside of her.

"Bed." He heard her mumble in between kisses, impatience taking over her once again. He obeyed, once again, lifting her legs higher on his waist as he guided them to the bed, gently laying her down.

Their eyes locked as he climbed on top of her, his arms holding him up so he wouldn't crush her with his weright. The loving look Miley saw in his eyes made her heart race; how could he think of being such a gentleman at such a moment? But this was Nick... and somehow it didn't surprise her to see such eagerness in him but at the same time, such love and care, such consideration for his partner. She smiled lovingly, her palm grazing his warm cheek as she whispered into the silence of the night:

"Make love to me..." And for the first time, he didn't doubt their motives... they loved each other and had been more than happy for over a year and a half... maybe it was in fact, time to take that step together. He nodded his head slightly, a mix of emotions bubbling inside of him. He was more than eager, excitement running through his veins in anticipation... he couldn't be more than happy and yet he was afraid of hurting her... scratch that, he was terrified. He didn't know if he could handle seeing a look of pain cross her delicate features no matter how good it felt for him to be inside of her. But above all, he didn't think he could handle knowing that_ he_ was the cause of her pain. Pushing his negative thoughts aside he lifted himself off of her but not before whispering:

"Don't move." She watched as he rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a box of condoms. Miley had to suppress a laugh when she noticed it was one of the boxes Joe had given him... "Don't laugh!" He warned, a smile appearing on his lips from the simple sight of her glowing face.

Soon, he was on top of her again, kissing her lips softly as she slowly guided him towards her wet entrance. He gazed at her and noticed the look of lust that had taken over her beautiful blue eyes, making them look a lot greyer. There was no denying it, she looked amazing in every possible situation, whether her hair was messy, her eyes make up less, whether she was clothed or not... she was beyond beautiful and she had him in awe.

He struggled to remain in control in that second when his throbbing member came in contact with her wet core. The feeling was so new to him and the thrills he felt inside of him did not leave him as he entered her bit by bit. He watched closely as she closed her eyes tightly, obviously trying to block out the pain. Not wanting to hurt her any more, he paused and watched the look of pain slowly fade away as her muscles loosened, adjusting to the new feeling of him inside of her. Her eyes fluttered open, demanding him to move regardless of her pain. The reassuring smile she gave him convinced him to move, but he wouldn't let his pace pick up speed... no, he wasn't going to make her bleed. A loud grunt escaped his lips when he felt her matching his movements, her body colliding with his faster than his initial speed.

"Oh Miles!" He moaned, his eyes closing from the pleasure she was giving him. Slowly, bit by bit, he let himself gain speed. Once again, he watched her expression closely for any signs of pain and he was surprised to find her face contorting in pleasure. Soon, she was moaning his name the same way he was moaning hers, urging him to go faster. And so he did. He moved faster, feeling her walls tighten around him with every thrust. He felt like he was going to explode, she was so tight around him, the feeling was unbelievable.

With no warning, they erupted, crying in ecstasy as they approached their orgasms. There was no describing what Nick felt both emotionally and physically when they both came together, panting loudly. He held Miley close to him as her body trembled from the mind blowing orgasms they had just experienced. His heart melted when he saw a loving smile spread on her face, her eyes sparkling under the moonlight streaming in through the cracks of the curtains.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly, aware that she would be sore for a bit. She bit her lip and nodded her head, a smile never leaving her flawless features. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." She whispered as she brought her lips closer to his. He closed the gap and kissed her lips lovingly, enjoying the sweet taste. Their kisses in the previous moment had been heated, hungry almost animalistic. The contrast was grand with the soft, lingering kiss they shared as he slowly pulled out of her. Lifting himself off of her he looked into her eyes and saw only happiness and love in them, comforting him in his moment of doubt. She had wanted this just as much as he did, he realised and the feeling made his heart swell with love and pride. He couldn't have imagined anything more perfect than being with her, loving her and making love to her.

"I love you so much..." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms, laying her head across his chest as he kissed her hair with his swollen lips.

"I love you too..." She murmured, sleep overtaking her tired body.

**I'm really not happy with this chapter... I feel like the scenes don't really fit together and stuff... What do you guys think?? Hope I didn't disappoint :-S. I wish I could have just copy pasted the scene I wrote between Joe and Demi when Demi loses her virginity to him in Summer of my life (my other story). I thought that one came out a lot better. Check it out if you haven't already (It's Niley all the way, don't worry ;) )!! **

**15 reviews for the next one?! Think you guys can do that?? Haha I'm becoming greedy :-S:P**

**xoxo**


	6. The Art of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 5: _The Art of Love_  
**

_Could anybody look any more beautiful?_ Joe wondered as he watched the woman he called his best friend, sleeping in his arms. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he felt her stir... how would she react? Would she be shocked to be in his arms? Or would she remember what happened during the night and just stay snuggled against his warm body, regardless of the awkwardness? The shy smile that graced her lips as their eyes connected told him that she was embarrassed about the night's happenings.

"Feeling any better?" He inquired with a teasing smile. A small nod accompanied with a genuine Demi smile comforted him and somehow gave him the boldness to bring her closer to him, their bodies pressing together. "Dem, is there something going on with you and Miley? I couldn't help but notice what happened at lunch yesterday... she showed you something on her phone and it just seemed like you guys were worried about something..." He held a questioning look as she looked up at him, her eyes betraying her worry.

"I- Miley doesn't want to tell anybody... I can't-"

"Dem, if it's worrying you that means you shouldn't be hiding it... what's going on?"

"She's- Before Christmas I opened a text she got from an unknown number... she's been receiving threats, Joe. Her stalker is after her again and he's ten times more dangerous because he's so bitter because he had to be behind bars for a few months."

"He what? Demi, how long has this been going on?" Joe asked impatiently, his instincts telling him to round up the whole gang and confront Miley about this serious issue. There was no way he was going to watch somebody hurt Miley, not again.

"She said she's received a few messages ever since her 18th Birthday... You should read the messages, he's so vicious. Miley just tried to block it out and act like it doesn't bother her but I know her better than that... I know it's got her rattled... she needs support now more than ever but she's scared of worrying her family and friends..." Sensing the fear in Demi's voice, Joe wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her higher on his chest in an attempt to comfort her.

"Is that what you were dreaming about? The both of you being in some sort of danger because of that creep?" He asked softly, his fingers grazing her bare arms. A small nod of her head told him he was right but the issue shouldn't be pushed any further.

................

"Stop staring at me..." Miley mumbled as she buried her face in Nick's bare torso. The latter let out a quiet chuckle at the waking beauty in his arms.

"Why? You look beautiful..." He murmured, his lips brushing her forehead lovingly.

"Funny."

"You look very very beautiful, I think I found the outfit that fits you the best, the one you look the most gorgeous in..." He murmured cheekily.

"You're so cheesy and perv!" She giggled as she lifted her head from his chest to lose herself in those mesmerizing brown orbs looking at her like she was his most precious belonging. She was no feminist when it came to Nick because to her there was nothing better than to hear him call her his. _His _girlfriend, _his_ baby, _his_ love...

"And I love you..." He replied to her playful accusations with a hint of mischief lacing his voice knowing that those three meaningful words made her smile.

"I love you too..." She murmured against his lips, her lips brushing against his in a quick peck. His hold around her waist loosened as his hands began rubbing her bare back, his fingers tickling her every time they went too close to her ribs.

"Ahhh..." She squealed, squirming in his arms to prevent him from tickling her. His hands slid lower down her back until they cupped her perfect ass, making her yelp is surprise. "You want more don't you..." She teased, referring to the nights happenings. A shy smile spread on her lips as she noticed the look in Nick's eyes... a look she had never seen holding so much sincerity and so passion. The fire burning in his eyes mirrored the one burning in her chest as her heart swelled with love for him. His hands cupping her face and his lips on hers had her melting in his embrace, her body relaxing under his touch and loving gestures.

"You were really good... Are you sure you were a virgin?" She teased, pulling away just enough to see a gleam in her boyfriend's eyes.

"What can I say... Watching porn must have come in handy!" He smiled innocently. He laughed at Miley's bewildered expression: "Chill babe, I was just joking!" She shook her head disapprovingly, a smile adorning her pink lips.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Aw come on, it was so worth it." He laughed as he recalled her expression at the mention of porn. A slap on his chest made him come back to reality; he doubled in laughter when he noticed the scowl on Miley's beautiful face. "How are you feeling?" He became serious, concerned about her soreness.

"Amazingly good..." She whispered with a smile, her lips finding his in repeated pecks.

"Now the truth." He demanded sternly.

"I'm fine." She laughed at his worried expression.

"Aren't you... sore?" He asked thoughtfully, his fingers tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears.

"I think I'll live." She joked. "Will you stop worrying?" She laughed when she noticed his pained expression. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." She comforted him with a tender, lingering kiss. "I love you sooo much, Nick." She told him seriously, her fingers tracing the outline of his facial features.

"I love you too, Mi..." He took a deep breath and asked her the dreaded question: "You don't, you know... regret it, right?"

"What? No!" She smiled. "Why, do you?" She teased, knowing fully well that he did not.

"I'd have to be insane to regret making love to Miley Stewart herself." He smirked.

The vibrating phone on the bedside table caught Miley's attention and she swiftly leaned over Nick to grab the phone and read the message she had just received. Not expecting another threat, she let the fear she was feeling show on her features, alarming Nick.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He pressed, his eyes betraying his worry.

"Uh it's uh... nothing." She faked a smile and avoided his gaze as much as she could as she grabbed a t-shirt lying nearby. Slipping it on, she got out of Nick's embrace and headed for the bathroom.

"Mile, that's not nothing. What's wrong, baby?" Within a few seconds, he was standing in front of her, tying his boxers hurriedly.

"I just need to go the bathroom." She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving the carpeted floor.

"Miley-" He didn't have time to add another word because she had brushed passed him and closed the door to the bathroom for privacy. Sighing in defeat, he sat down on the edge of the bed, the very bed they had made love for the first time. Had he done something wrong? What had been the cause of the sudden mood change? Had she received bad news in the text she had read? But most of all... why would she be hiding anything from him? His insides twisted as he thought of the worst case scenarios, his eyes clenching at the sudden uncertainty he felt after her strange behaviour.

................

"Sorry I-" Miley's voiced trailed off as she picked up her head and noticed two extra pair of eyes looking back at her, eyes filled with worry. Her eyes met Nick's as he turned around to face her, his eyes betraying the anger, sadness, hurt and worry he was feeling in that moment. _He knew_ she realised... Demi must have told Joe who had convinced her to tell Nick she guessed.

"Miles, I-" Demi started, a guilty expression ridden in her features.

"No, don't apologise..." Miley sighed, she knew her best friend was just looking out for her and there was no way she could be angry with her for that. "I should have said something as soon as I got the first threat. I'm the one who should be sorry..." She whispered shakily, her eyes never leaving Nick whose back was now facing her.

"Can you guys give us a moment?" Nick finally spoke up, looking intently at his brother and best friend. He received a short nod in response and the duo discreetly made their way out of the room, closing the door quietly.

"Nick, I-"

"Don't..." Nick held his hand up to stop her from talking, his eyes avoiding hers the whole time. "I don't understand... why didn't you come to me, Miley? You have been receiving threats for a month and a half and you chose to hide it from me?" When his eyes finally met hers she read the pain in them, the hurt he felt from being kept in the dark.

"I'm sorry..." She responded, her shoulders slumping with shame. "I just..." Tears appeared in her saddened blue orbs, his pain mirroring onto her. "I don't know... There's no excuse." She admitted. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." She whispered, turning on her heels and heading out the door.

Nick watched her leave with the same pained expression that hadn't left him ever since he had found out his girlfriend had kept something this serious from him. Didn't she know how much he cared for her? Didn't she know that losing her was his worst fear? Didn't she know that all he wanted was for her to be safe?

..................

"I know I did the right thing, so why do I feel so bad?" Demi wondered, her eyes betraying the uncertainty she was feeling inside.

"Because you're a Niley fan and you can't stand to see them upset with each other?" Joe teased, attempting to bring a smile back on her beautiful face.

"Umph." Her groan told him that his tactics were not working...

"Come on Dem, they'll work it out. They always do. Now come on, you and me are gonna have some fun." He decided, pulling her off the bed in one quick movement.

"I'm not in the mood, Joe."

"Too bad because I am." He smirked.

A few minutes later, the couple were standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean.

"What are we doing here, Joe?" Demi asked, obviously unimpressed with his idea of fun.

"We're gonna jump off, smart one!" He grinned as he pulled his t-shirt off his toned torso, showing off his muscles to a gaping Demi. "Come on!" He hollered as he approached the edge, peering at the welcoming blue waters below. He knew the rush they would feel by jumping would change their moods for the day, allowing them to enjoy themselves without a worry in the world.

She swiftly removed the white dress covering her bikini, making it Joe's turn to gape at her flawless body. It seemed to him like she had matured quite a bit over the past few months and he was well aware of the attraction he felt towards her. He tore his eyes away from her, swallowing hard.

"Come on, let's do this!" She exclaimed excitedly, wanting to do something completely spontaneous for once.

"Ready?" He grinned at the sight of her breathtaking smile, a little flustered by the fact that he was starting to look at her completely differently... what was wrong with him? He wondered.

The beating of their hearts accelerated as they reached out to intertwine their hands together, getting ready for the big jump.

"Omg that was awesome!" She squealed as her head popped out of the blue waters.

"Toldya!" He smirked, reaching out to hold her since it was too deep for her to stand on her own. Somehow, her legs ended up wrapping themselves around his waist, their bodies pressing together as they leaned in to hug each other.

"Feel this." She smiled as she took his hand to place it on her chest for him to feel the crazy beating of her heart. She wasn't sure whether it was from the rush of adrenaline she had felt when jumping or if it was because of their proximity... The first reason seemed logical but when their faces kept coming closer together she had her answer, it was definitely him making her feel this way.

He realised that his hand covering her heart was also touching a part of her cleavage... Not wanting to make her feel awkward, he brought his hand down, letting it rest on her bare sides as he held her against him, his eyes boring into hers. Her breath tickled his face as they leaned closer, their lips brushing against each others' lightly, almost imperceptibly. Losing all control, they crashed their lips together, discovering a new and most amazing sensation. _Kissing your best friend was definitely not expected to be as awesome as this!_ They both thought as their lips parted just enough to let their tongues unite.

**Aw Niley kinda fight and Jemi's first kiss off screen... SO? Liked it? Hated it? Disappointed? Lol. Let me know :D**

**Thank you so much for the 19 reviews, you guys are truly amazing and I feel so blessed for having such awesome readers!! **

**Think you can help me reach 100 reviews? I need 18 more! Think you can do that for the next chapter? (It's time for all those silent readers to speak up :P)**

**Love you guys!!**

**xoxo**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

_**Just a reminder, italics represent flashbacks!!!**_

**Chapter 6:**_** I'm sorry**_

"You should have seen his face, Dem... He couldn't even look me in the eye..." Miley told her best friend as the two sat on Demi's hotel room bed.

"He just needs to take it all in, Miles... I'm sure he's upset about you receiving threats more than he is about you hiding it from him." Demi tried to reassure the saddened Disney princess.

"I'm not sure, Demi..." The younger girl sighed in exasperation. "This is gonna be a long day..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Go talk to him, Mile... Talk things through, I'm sure he will understand. Go on..." Demi tried to convince Miley who shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not going to force him to talk to me if he doesn't want to."

"You know Nick better than that. He's not one to hold a grudge, _especially_ against you." Demi tried to cheer up Miley but in vain.

"Hello hello, DJ Danger here to cheer up my girls!" Joe burst through the door, dumping large bags filled with junk food and drinks onto the bed.

"Are you crazy, Joe? We're never gonna be able to eat that!" Demi laughed lightly at Joe's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Exactly what I need." Miley muttered as she picked up a bag of Doritos and ripped it open. "Hmmm these are good."

Joe and Demi exchanged a worried look as they watched Miley, masking her feelings to please them. If there was one thing Miley hated, it was to be pitied or felt sorry for... so the best way to avoid that was put on a fake act and pretend like everything was fine.

"Come on, I think it's time to show Miley our secret spot, Dem, what do you think?" Joe winked knowingly.

"Come on!" Demi pulled Miley off the bed and pushed her towards the bathroom so she could get changed into one of her bathing suites.

"Guys!" The younger girl whined, not liking the idea of having any fun when she knew Nick to be upset with her.

Joe watched Demi's shoulders slump in defeat, worry washing over her for the hundredth time that day. In a few quick strides he was behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist with the sole purpose of providing her with comfort.

"It's gonna be okay, Dem." He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, his lips lingering there for a moment. She closed her eyes and let her body lean into him as he soothed her worries with comforting words. The two had realised that their relationship had greatly changed over the few days spent together, it was as if a veil had been lifted off their eyes, allowing them to see each other a lot differently. No words had been spoken for the fear that this new magical way of being with each other would be taken away in a blink of an eye.

The sound of the door clicking had them jumping apart and they both looked nervous when Miley made her way back into the room, eyeing them suspiciously. However, she quickly brushed away any thoughts she had as she was too preoccupied with her boyfriend sitting in the next room.

"Come on, girls, time to fly!" Joe exclaimed excitedly, pumping his arm in the air for emphasis. He smiled when he heard the chuckle escaping both girls' lips and noticed the eye roll that accompanied it. It would just be a matter of time until everything blew over, he was convinced.

"You expect me to jump from this high? Are you guys crazy?" Miley stared at the couple with wide eyes.

"It's a lot of fun, trust me." Demi spoke up, a twinkle appearing in her eyes as she remembered the rush that came along with jumping.

"Aren't you the one who says you always dive in head first whenever you are challenged?" Joe teased, knowing exactly how to convince Miley to jump.

"This is not a challenge, this is suicide!" Miley rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, peering over the cliff fearfully.

"We're still alive aren't we?" He smirked.

"And we jumped what? About ten times each?" Demi added, a smirk similar to Joe's appearing on her lips.

"Gang up on me, willya." Miley huffed playfully, her mood cheering up at the simple sight of her best friend and 'older brother' trying so hard to make her feel better.

"I'll even hold your hand if you want." Joe mocked.

"No thank you, Joseph, no need to take this big brother role too seriously."

"Besides I think it's my role to hold her hand..." Miley's head snapped in the direction of the voice she knew all too well. Her heart melted at the sight of an apologetic looking Nick standing right beside Demi. The two lovers' eyes locked for a few seconds, silently apologising to each other. Nick was the first one to make a move, walking towards her he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her lips, earning a smile in return.

"You're not the one who should be apologising." She shook her head and wrapped her arms his neck to bring him close again, their exposed skin pressing together. Knowing it wasn't the right time to talk things through, Nick detached himself from her and peered down into the water.

"Ready to jump?" He taunted, a grin appearing on his face.

"You better not let go." She warned as she tightened her grip on his hand, an hesitant smile on her lips. He squeezed her hand in response and pulled her along with him as they jumped together.

"Whooooo!!!" Joe and Demi clapped as they two emerged from the water, wide grins plastered across their wet faces.

"That's was so cool!" Miley shouted happily as she swam to the shore, Nick hot on her heels.

Demi high fived Joe, congratulating him on his brilliant idea to bring Niley back together by jumping off a cliff. Joe, not being able to control himself, placed his hands on her hips and brought her close to him, his lips brushing against her own for the second time that day. Feeling her whole body go numb from his divine touch, Demi closed the small gap and kissed him urgently, desperately needing to feel his lips against hers once again. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of their first kiss, the one that had taken place earlier that morning.

_Her breath tickled his face as they leaned closer, their lips brushing against each others' lightly, almost imperceptibly. Losing all control, they crashed their lips together, discovering a new and most amazing sensation. Kissing your best friend was definitely not expected to be as awesome as this! They both thought as their lips parted just enough to let their tongues unite. _

"_I-" Demi flushed red when they finally parted, the both of them completely out of the breath from the knee weakening kiss._

"_That was... whoa..." Joe whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to imprint the sensation in his mind. Demi's shy grin told him that she agreed and he reciprocated the smile as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up towards the cliff for another jump. The two of them remained silent, not wanting to ruin the moment by over thinking what had happened and discussing it. No, for once in their lives they were going to act like their own age and do something spontaneous. If being spontaneous meant kissing your best friend, so be it!_

Her fingers found themselves entangling in his bushy hair while his hands gripped her sides, her touch sending him in a whirlwind of emotions. Demi pulled away momentarily to take in a sharp intake of air and was startled to find his lips covering hers again in a more gentle kiss.

...............

"Whoa, slow down!" Nick caught Miley as she slipped on one of the mossy rocks. Miley laughed nervously as she held on to his hand to keep herself from slipping. Similarly, he didn't remove his hand from her waist as he helped her towards the shore, the two of them collapsing onto the sand as soon as they reached it.

"Are you feeling okay?" He propped himself on his elbow to look at her, a concerned expression replacing his smile. She gave him a small nod and looked up at the blue sky, watching the sea gulls fly above them.

"I was talking about the threats, Mi..." He spoke cautiously, his hand finding her own as he laced their fingers together.

"I learned to ignore them..." She spoke softly, looking up at the loving eyes staring back at her.

"I know it's beyond unpleasant but you have to do something about it, Miley. You can't let the guy continue tormenting you. He has no right make you live in fear." He spoke wisely.

"I know." She admitted with a sigh.

"Promise me you will tell the police?" He pressed, worry evident in his eyes.

"I promise." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to hide it from you, it was just... I just thought that talking about it would make it that much more realistic... I didn't want that... I know it's stupid."

"I understand, Mi... Just please, come to me with _anything_. I can't stand to know you're in any kind of danger." He whispered softly, his lips finding hers in a tender kiss. She nodded and smiled weakly as their lips joined in a more heated kiss, one simple touch drawing them together.

"You're looking really hot, right now..." Nick smirked as he pulled away just enough to stare into the blue pools of her eyes. His hand traced her curves while his lips found her sweet spot in the crook of her neck.

"You're really turning me on, right now." She scolded lightly as she used both hands on his chest to push him off of her.

"Good." He smirked again as he trailed kisses along her jaw bone and down her neck till he reached her collarbone.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble but you do realise that we're on a beach and _anybody _could snap a picture of this?" She giggled at his pouty expression. "And then we would be on every tabloids with a huge scandal associated to our names, we wouldn't want that would we?" She smirked, knowing that she was exaggerating.

"Got the picture, Mi!" He groaned as he lifted himself off of her.

"I guess I'll have to save my fantasy for later." He huffed.

"What's that?" She grinned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Making love to you on a deserted beach..." He whispered in her hear, sending chills down her spine.

"I guess the bed will have to make do for today, what do you think?" She smiled seductively before taking off, running down the beach.

"Heck, I'll even take a table if it means I can make you scream my name." He whispered huskily as he caught up with her, his arms holding her back as she tried to escape again.

"Who knew you were such a naughty boy, Nicholas?" She winked, pecking his lips too quickly in his opinion.

"You're such a tease." He groaned.

Give minutes later, they were in the elevator, the both of them struggling to keep their hands to themselves as the hotel staff rode with them in silence. The two literally ran out as soon as they reached their floor and Nick grinned as he followed Miley's quick footsteps, entering the bedroom only to be pushed on the bed aggressively by a feisty Miley. He smirked at her and watched as she straddled him and attacked his mouth with feverish, passionate kisses; kisses full of desire. He gripped her hips as she started rocking back and forth on their bodies clad with their bathing suites and whimpered at the loss of contact when she rolled off of him to pull off his swimming trunks. He groaned as she took him in her hands, skilfully rubbing and teasing him mercilessly.

"Come on, Mi!" He whined, begging her to do something fast, before he lost it! She obliged, moving her hands faster on his hardened core, she closed her eyes as she heard him moan in appreciation. Wanting to give him one more thing before he released she lowered her mouth to his now fully erect manhood and placed wet kisses all over it.

"OMG MI!" He cried out as she put her whole mouth on him, sucking hard and fast. Within seconds he shot his load into her mouth, crying out her name in ecstasy. God what did this girl do to him?

"That was fast..." Miley smirked as she pulled herself up, hovering over him.

"What can I say... you do things to me, Mi!" He replied innocently, earning a giggle out of her. Placing his hand behind her neck, he pulled her closer to him in order to kiss her. She smiled as she realised he was not finished... just as she expected, it took him only a few seconds to undress her completely and flip them over so he was in control.

Moans erupted from the breathless Miley as Nick's hands worked a miracle between her legs. She bucked her hips as his tongue vibrated between her folds, making her cry out in ecstasy much the same way he had moments earlier. She moaned again as his mouth made its way up her stomach and to her breasts, placing wet kisses all over her smooth skin. Without warning, he pushed into her, the surprise making the action all the more enjoyable.

"Uh Nick!" She yelled out as he repeated his action, thrusting deeply in and out at a torturously slow pace.

"F-faster!" She said in between pants as he quickened his pace, going deeper into her with every thrust. He knew it would take a while for him to shoot another load so he went fast, knowing they could last a while longer before giving into their second orgasm. Miley moaned loudly and cried his name out in pleasure as he hit her g-spot with every thrust. Feeling a little sore, Nick pulled out of her and rolled onto his back waiting for her. She quickly followed his lead, straddling him and sliding onto him simultaneously. Nick groaned as she bounced up and down on his fully aroused organ. She started off pretty fast so when she increased her pace Nick was taken by surprise. He groaned loudly, knowing she had brought him on the brink. Wanting her to go down with him, he rolled them over and adjusted himself to pleasure her. With a quick thrust, he went deep into her making her yelp in surprise and pleasure. Her loud moans let him know he was doing something right and he thrust back in, just as deep. He mustered up the energy to make them release once and for all. Picking up his pace, he rammed his hips into Miley, making sure to go as deep as fast as he could.

"Oh Miley!" He felt his testicles tighten and his manhood explode as he emptied himself in her, letting out a final cry of pleasure.

"NICK!" She cried out not a second later, her body trembling under the intense climax. He smiled down at the sweaty beauty under him, taking a moment to take in the glow radiating off her face as she smiled up at him.

"You're amazing..." He whispered as he placed a loving kiss on her lips and rolled off of her. Her smile brightened at his words and a mischievous look appeared in her eyes.

"You're such a hormone possessed male!" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Didn't hear you complaining..." He smirked. She shivered under his touch as his hands drew patterns on her bare back.

"I have to admit you were pretty good..." She laughed as she kissed his exposed chest.

"Pretty good?" He huffed playfully. "I was awesome you mean." He looked down at her and locked eyes with her. She laughed lightly but was cut off by Nick's lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm..." She kept her eyes closed as he pulled away from her mouth to press his lips to her forehead.

"I love you..." He whispered, kissing her hair and forehead repeatedly. "So so much..."

"I love you more..." She whispered as she looked up and let the beautiful brown orbs mesmerize her.

"You're so beautiful..." He smiled lovingly at her as he held her close to him.

**Yay, everything's okay in Niley land!! Lol. I'm not feeling very secure about my 'sex scenes' these days, they just don't come out the way I would want them to... sorry about that!! How did you guys like the Jemi scenes?? Too long? Not long enough? Let me know!**

**Also, I'm thinking of skipping a year pretty soon maybe in two chapters or something, do you guys mind that? I kinda need to do that for the story line to be able to take place. **

**Please check out a new five shot I posted yesterday called The Art of Love, I think you guys might like it. Most of it is already written so it won't delay the updates of this story I can guarantee that much!**

**You guys don't cease to amaze me... 25 reviews on the last chapter??? Seriously guys, that's beyond amazing!! THANK YOU so so so so much :D**

**I love you all my faithful readers!!! :D:D**

**xoxo**


	8. Love Story

**Before you read this chapter please read this:**

**I've got a lot of stuff going on for me right now and I honestly don't know what the next few weeks are going to be like... I just wanted to warn you so that you wouldn't be too disappointed if I didn't update as often!! I honestly didn't think I'd update tonight because I had no inspiration whatsoever... but I'm sick, stuck at home so I managed to write up a chapter but have no idea if it's any good... I just hope I don't disappoint!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**Chapter 7: **_**Love Story**_

"You did the right thing, Mi." Nick whispered to his girlfriend as he enveloped her in a tight hug. The two lovers had just gotten back from the police station with Tish and Billy Ray and hadn't gotten a moment to themselves since.

"I know." Miley let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You're so brave... I can't imagine what's going through that head of yours right now... the only thing I can promise is that I'm right by your side and I'll do anything to protect you from any wrong willed man out there." He smiled softly as their foreheads joined together.

"I know..." She responded again, a small smile gracing her lips after hearing Nick's sweet words. "I love you..." She whispered in the quietness of her LA bedroom.

"I love you too..." He kissed her lips tenderly before inquiring: "Are you gonna be okay alone? Or do you want me to spend the night?"

"Stay?" She begged, her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course." He pecked her forehead and pulled out his phone to inform his brothers of his plans to spend the night at Miley's.

...............

"DEMI!" Joe called from the top of the stairs of the Gray LA mansion.

"Yeah?" She responded, pulling the receiver away from her ear and covering the mouth piece.

"I need your help!" He shouted, his voice becoming a little desperate.

"What did you do now, Joseph?" She scolded lightly, an amused smile appearing on her lips. "I'll have to call you back, Mom. Thanks. Bye! I love you." Putting the receiver back on its hook, she skipped through the large living room and up the stairs until she reached Joe's room. "What in the world? Did the storm enter your room, or what?" She wondered, her eyes scanning the mess.

"My little brother's dog decided to use _my_ room to let out his frustration! Look at the mess!" He whined, pointing at the various chewed objects, the scratches on the wall and the muddy paw prints all over the white comforter. Demi couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Joe's distressed appearance; his hair was a mess, reflecting his agitation of the moment. "He even ripped the keys out of my phone!" He huffed, showing off the loose pieces hanging off the device. A hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her laughter, Demi quickly made her way inside of the room and gathered the pile of objects scattered around the room. "I don't see anything funny about this!" Joe narrowed his eyes at the younger girl as she struggled to hide the grin appearing on her face.

"You look like a 5 year whose toy just got stolen. Grow up!" She laughed, giving him a pat on the back as she walked by him.

"Remind me why I hang out with you again?"

"Because you can't get enough of this?" She teased as she planted her lips on his in a quick peck.

"You got that right..." He mumbled under his breath, his hands enclosing on her hips as he guided her into his arms. His lips found hers in a more passionate kiss, their lips lingering on each others' for a while, the both of them reluctant to pull away and be deprived of the wonderful feeling.

"Joe?" She looked up at him hesitantly, her smile faltering as she thought of the different ways he could react to her next question.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her and noticed the turmoil he had put her heart in ever since they had shared their first kiss on vacation, five days earlier. He tightened his grasp around her and focused on tucking the stray pieces of hair behind her ears.

"What's going on with us?" She asked softly, her eyes betraying the fear and anxiety she was feeling deep inside.

"I'm not sure..." He replied with a sigh. "But I do know I love it." He added quickly when he noticed her saddened expression. Just like he expected, her expression brightened as she heard his words and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You're not playing with my heart, are you?" She accused playfully, her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Are you playing with mine?" He countered with a smile, reassuring her that they were in the same boat. "You know I'd be hurting myself if I hurt you..." He told her sincerely, his eyes shining under bright light of his room. She kissed his lips lovingly before turning around to proceed with cleaning the mess Elvis (Nick's dog) had made. "You're probably gonna need a new phone." She informed Joe as she took in the damage.

"I have a spare one..." He winked, knowing fully well that they couldn't live without their cell phones. Texting had become their number one habit, unable to sit still longer than five minutes without texting each other with the most random conversation. Laughing at his comment, Demi picked up the heavy comforter and tried dumping it into the laundry basket so it could be washed.

"Need some muscles, Dem?" He teased as he approached her, reaching out for the comforter that she was having a hard time carrying. Not noticing their legs tangled in the material, Joe tugged on it causing the both of them to fall on his bed, him hovering over her.

"Is this your idea of cleaning?" She laughed from under him.

"I'm trying to give it a sense of fun here, would you care to cooperate?" He played along, his eyes twinkling from the happiness he was feeling in that moment.

"Just admit it..." She whispered seductively. "You can't get enough of me." Her confidence surprised the both of them and Joe, adamant on not giving in to her evil ways, shook his head vigorously.

"No, I just can't get enough of your kisses... big difference there!" He smirked.

"Jerk." She whispered as she swallowed hard, losing complete train of her thoughts as his lips inched closer to hers. "Just kiss me already." She pleaded, the desperate and needy side of her shining through. Joe's smirk widened at her words and he obliged, bringing his lips to hers. His hands on her hips had her shivering in anticipation as their kiss became more heated by the second. She fingered the hem of his long sleeved shirt and slipped her fingers under it to rub against his abs and lower stomach. The surprise caused him to jerk his hips forward, making Demi keenly aware of his arousal. Although she was not familiar with this kind of feeling, knowing she made Joe feel that way made her blush and her heart pump faster. Her secret fantasies had always included him and only him and the realisation that her fantasies could become reality had her head swooning.

The ringing of the house phone had them pulling apart, startled and Joe rushed to answer but not without a scowl clearly noticeable on his fine features. Demi sighed in relief, wondering if things could have gone further... they had barely even talked about whatever it was that was happening between them, as far as it went, they only knew they liked their 'new' relationship. Going any further was clearly out of the question at this stage, so why was she suddenly so obsessed with making love to Joe Gray? She shook her head at herself, scolding herself for giving in to her over reactive teenage hormones so easily.

..............

Nick rushed over to the sobbing girl in the corner of the room, gathering her in his arms as she let the emotions pour out of her.

"Shhh..." He consoled her with his presence, his warm body embracing hers in a tight hug. "Don't cry, baby girl..." He soothed, his heart aching at the sight of the salty tears flooding her rosy cheeks. Miley's sobs slowly subsided and amidst her tears a small smile appeared on her lips when she realised that he hadn't even asked her what was wrong, he hadn't asked what had made her cry in the first place... he was just there to hold her, remind her that he was there when she needed him, giving her his whole support no questions asked. And that was one of the many things she loved about him. He always gave her space even if she didn't want it... because that was the kind of love and respect he had for her.

"I received another message from him." She answered his silent questions. "I don't know why, it just really got to me this time! I'm so fed up... what have I ever done to him?" She questioned, her eyes betraying the hurt she felt deep inside her heart, beneath the act she put on, pretending like she was unaffected. She watched closely as she handed her phone to him, his features hardening and his grasp tightening around the device as he read:

_You have no proof, darling. What were you thinking, going to the police? You know you've just made things worse for yourself, right sweetheart?_

She shut her eyes tightly to try and dissimulate the new batch of tears that was begging to pour out of her eyes.

"He won't touch you... I promise." Nick whispered with difficulty. The anger in him was so violent; it was a wonder how he remained calm and collected in the sole purpose of consoling her. He felt her relax against him and prayed that she would fall asleep without any worries, god knows she needed it. His prayers were answered when soon after, he heard a sigh escaping her lips, her dreams already capturing and claiming her attention.

...............

"JOE! Wake up!" A distressed Demi pulled the covers off the sleeping male in an attempt to wake him up. "JOE!" She shouted louder, not finding it amusing to be late on her first day on the set of her new movie. Not wanting to be awoken at such an early hour, Joe mumbled incoherent sentences and pulled her down into his arms, wanting nothing more but to sleep with his girlfriend in his arms. Yes! _His girlfriend._

"_Joe, where the heck are we going?" Demi demanded, a little annoyed by her best friend's secrecy._

"_Will you calm it?" He whispered half amusedly, making his way through the crowd hoping that their disguises would keep them concealed from the screaming fans and paparazzi. _

"_If I die today, I'm blaming it on you." She spoke up dramatically, doubting the effectiveness of their disguises which consisted of blonde wigs, tons of makeup for her and a fake goatee for Joe. She could just picture the fans recognising them, chasing them and finally, dying in a stampede of crazy fan girls. She loved her fans to death, but she also loved being dramatic and annoy Joe with her complaints._

"_Hey babe, hold up." A voice startled Demi. Her heart literally skipped a beat when the person's hand closed around her wrist, forcefully turning her around. _

"_Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry Joe came running towards them as soon as he noticed Demi's absence. _

"_What do you want, loser?" The eighteen-year old tough looking guy sneered, eyeing Joe with a smirk. "You wouldn't want to start a fight now would you?" _

_The cries nearby captured the boy's attention for a few seconds and Joe took the opportunity to flee, his hand gripping Demi's tightly in his as they dodged the people on their way. _

"_You okay?" He questioned as soon as they stopped to catch their breaths._

"_Fine." She replied tiredly, her chest heaving from the exercise. _

"_Mommy!!! Look, it's Joe Gray!" Suddenly, a crowd of little girls had swarmed the second eldest Gray, eagerly asking for autographs. It was only then he noticed his disguise had fallen off and he was now looking like no one but himself. Demi smirked triumphantly as she watched Joe with an 'I told you so' look. Her wig had been securely fitted and had not slipped after their efforts to escape and she quite thankful that people didn't recognise her._

"_Is that your girlfriend?" A six year old little girl questioned Joe as she saw him giving Demi a playful glare._

"_Uh... yeah." He admitted with a wry grin, earning a disbelieving look from Demi in return. _

"_Girlfriend huh?" She teased as soon they had escaped the crowd of ecstatic fans. _

"_Yeah, got a problem with that?" He smirked her way._

"_Actually, I kinda like the sound of it." She smiled genuinely. _

"_You do?" He looked a little taken aback but a smile soon broke out onto his face as he realised what she meant. "So it's official then? I can call you my girlfriend?" He asked, seeking for reassurance._

"_If I can call you my boyfriend then yeah." It was only then she looked at her surroundings and a large smile crept onto her face as she remembered the fast-food being the first place they had been to together after meeting each other just 4 years earlier. _

"_We haven't been here in what? 3 years?!"She received a nod in response. _

"_I know you like McDonalds a lot better than some expensive restaurant downtown." He whispered in her ear as they neared the entrance. Her dazzling smile told him he was right and he discretely slid off her wig, eager to release her gorgeous black hair. He no longer had a disguise, so why should she?_

"Babe! I gotta get to work and I need a chauffeur... Can you please take me?" She pleaded while she tugged on his arms to help him sit up

"Fine." He replied groggily as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Thanks." She kissed his pouty lip before heading out to let him get ready.

...............

"What's going on?" Miley asked as she spotted the police officer along with her parents sitting in the living room of their mansion. It had almost been a month since they had gone to the police to complain about the threats she had been receiving and she had not received any more since that night.

"Miley, we need you to sit down with us..." Her father spoke nervously, avoiding her worried gaze. Something bad had happened, she could tell... She obligingly took a seat beside her mother who automatically took her daughter's hand in hers for comfort.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point." The officer she had learned to call Harry told her. She nodded her head in approval and patiently waited for him to continue. "The threats you have been receiving cannot be linked to your former stalker, Mark McLeod. The court claims that there wasn't enough proof to put him behind bars... However he has been sentenced to 2 years of jail with probation and he has to undergo a mental health examination."

"So he's gonna be walking in the streets like a free man while my daughter will be receiving more threats from that psycho?" Tish let out all her anger and frustration in that sentence, no longer trying to stay strong for her daughter.

"Mom, calm down..." Miley rubbed her mother's arm soothingly, a little shocked by her outburst. She wasn't exactly scared of the man and knew that she would be guarded closely... as long as she kept her mind busy, her thoughts wouldn't go to that man who did not deserve her to be living in fear. "Has the restraining order gone through? He did claim that he was engaged to be married to me two years ago and didn't let security escort him away from the movie set. Isn't that enough proof for a restraining order?" She wondered.

"Yes it is. So any sort of communication with you that could be linked back to him could put him behind bars. So I don't think you need to worry, if he's smart he won't try anything." Harry reassured her with a smile. "You know where to contact me if you need anything... In the meantime, good luck with your work Miss Stewart. Goodbye." He nodded his head at the three Stewarts and headed for the front door, letting himself out of the house.

**Hmmm okay, this chapter is a little weird because half of it is like right after they get back from holiday and the second part is basically a month later.**

**I didn't write this in the story so I thought I should let you know: Demi's been staying with the Gray family in LA because her parents are out of the country for the time being. Work with me people!**

**A lot of you requested more Jemi scenes... I hope this lived up to your expectations!!! Not much Niley but more stalker related stuff, annoying, I know.**

**Ok I'll shut up now so that you can review, please give me some feedback!!!**

**Love you guys,**

**xoxo**


	9. Breathe

Hello peeps!! I just wanted to clarify one thing before I start this chapter! A few of you made me notice that I had completely forgotten to write a part where Nick wears protection in their last 'love making' scene. It was an honest MISTAKE!! I'm so sorry about that! So don't worry, Miley's not going to get pregnant!! Sorry again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 8: **_Breathe_

_Former stalker Mark McLeod has presumably been sending threats to the young popstar, Miley Stewart. It sounds as though the 55 year old man did not appreciate the months spent behind bars following his claims to marry the young Hollywood princess and the disrespectful comments made about her body. _**(A/N: totally made that up :P – Just trying to give out the creepiest image possible of this guy!)**

"Ugh!" An annoyed Miley threw the remote onto the carpeted floor, the frustration of seeing her stalker's photo on TV getting the better of her. She felt uneasy at the sight of the man and his threats were as creepy as he looked. But what got her the most was the importance given to this bit of news the media had gotten a hold of. Weren't there more important things happening in the world? People dying of aids? People dying of hunger? Or better even, people killing each other for money and power! Although she appeared to be confident when receiving so much attention from the media, the sensitive part of her resented it, especially when it came to the taboo subject of her stalker.

"I need to see Nick." She whimpered in the dark room she had locked herself in after a long and tiring day at work. Her hands covered her tired facial features as she rubbed her temples and high cheek bones. Her messy hair reflected the jumble her mind was in, feeling the rawest emotions as she thought of the could be's and the what if's. Pushing her thoughts aside, she held on to her pillow tightly as she prayed he would magically turn into Nick as she let a deep slumber take over her tired body. **(Haha sorry, I just **_**had**_** to put that in ;) )**

................

"Hello young ones, what are you up to today?" A smiling Denise walked into her son's dressing room as they got ready for sound check with Demi.

"Why hello there mother, is there a particular reason for this unusual chirpy mood?" Joe played along, wearing a matching grin on his face.

"Are you insinuating I'm not a cheerful person, Joseph?" The mother scolded lightly, winking at her two older boys and Demi as she stepped out to check on the youngest of her sons.

"What was that all about?" Nick raised his eyebrows absentmindedly as his eyes remained glued to the blackberry held tightly between his fingers.

"Dude she's not gonna write to you now..." Joe was cut off by Demi who nudged his leg as they sat side by side on the couch, her eyes warning him to be quiet.

"Why won't she answer?" The tired looking Nick asked from his seat on the comfortable chair beside the couch, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"What Joe meant is that Miley's probably busy at work and you shouldn't expect her to text you right now." Demi lied smoothly, obviously not wanting to ruin the surprise they had in store for him later that afternoon. Nick rolled his eyes at the lame response.

"Whatever." His aggravation became worse with every bit of teasing he received from his brothers and band mate and all were aware that he wasn't acting like himself because the Nick they knew laughed or blushed at their teasing. Slipping his phone in his pocket, he quietly exited the room without looking back.

"Emo much?" Demi let out a chuckle as Joe pulled her onto his lap and kissed her shoulder tenderly. She turned to him with the brightest smile yet to be seen on her pretty face and pecked his lips before climbing off of him to head out for sound check, him following.

.................

"Gosh I need a nap..." Nick mumbled as he threw himself on one of the comfortable beds belonging to the five star hotel room he was currently in.

"Uh Nick?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled, sleep already overtaking his tired body. "You might wanna stay awake to see who's walking into the hotel!" Joe told him as he looked out the window.

"I don't care, Joe... I wanna sleep..."

"You don't care that your girlfriend just walked through the doors of this hotel? What kind of a boyfriend are you?" Joe smirked as he watched Nick's eyes fly wide open.

"Don't play games with me, Joseph." He snapped rudely.

"Joseph, what did you do?" Denise narrowed her eyes playfully at her second eldest as she walked through the doors of the large suite, a motherly smile gracing her aging features.

"I told Nick his girlfriend just walked into the hotel and he snapped at me." Joe whined like the mama's boy he was.

"She's here already?"

"Riding the elevator as we speak..." Joe looked up from his phone.

"Let me see that..." Nick grabbed Joe's phone from his hand and read through the message:

_In the elevator. See you in a few :D;) – Miles_

"I swear if this is some kind of joke I'm gonna..."

"Watcha gonna do, rockstar?" A voice he knew all too well interrupted him. He turned around swiftly and grinned when he saw Miley, _his_ Miley standing in the doorway.

"You- h-how?" Was all he could say before she ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Surprise!" She laughed. He grinned as he brought his lips to hers, not caring that his mother and brother were watching.

"Ummm Nick..." Miley motioned to their 'audience' standing in the room, both smiling at the sight of the warm reunion between the two lovers.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend now?" Nick teased, a wide smile never leaving his handsome face.

"Of course you can, just..." She looked around the room, obviously uncomfortable with displaying their affection in front of his mother.

"Oh I get it... Mom, could you leave so I can kiss my girlfriend in peace?" He smirked.

"Nick! Don't be rude!" Miley hit him playfully before turning to Denise, her cheeks reddening. "Hey Denise, how are you?" The younger girl approached the older woman who greeted her with a motherly hug.

"You might want to get back to Nick before he kills me with the daggers he's sending me with his eyes!" Denise joked as she gave Miley a soft push. "It's nice to see you, dear... No need to tell you this one here has been missing you a lot." She nodded her head towards Nick who was now scowling at his mother.

"Thanks Denise." Miley smiled warmly at her 'second mommy' before turning back to Nick, an amused smile appearing on her face.

"Stop acting like a two year old who's been deprived of sugar for a day!" She laughed.

"Then come here." He smirked, opening his arms for her.

"Ok I know when I'm not wanted so I'm gonna go... hello and bye Miles, good luck with this one!" Joe joked, referring to his younger brother.

"I'm so sorry, Joey..." Miley apologised as she approached him. "How are you doing, big bro? I've missed you!" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you too, Miles. How are you doing?" He asked sweetly, obviously thinking about to the many ups and down she had been subject to after her stalker's reappearance in her life.

"Doing a lot better, thanks."

"Dude, I want my girlfriend back in one piece if you don't mind." Nick spoke up, eyeing the tight hug he was giving her. Joe and Miley rolled their eyes at him and let go of each other.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go see my girlfriend! Don't do what I wouldn't do!" Joe winked before exiting the room.

"Could he get any more annoying?" Nick complained.

"Aw come on, he's funny." She giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his appearance, noticing the bags under his eyes. "Babe, you look really tired." Her forehead creased with worry which made Nick smile all the more.

"I'm fine." He reassured her, bringing his lips to hers for a much needed kiss.

"No you're not." She spoke up as soon as they parted.

"Babe-" Nick tried getting a word in but to no avail, Miley wasn't prepared to listen to his denial.

"Honey, I've already told you everything's okay... he hasn't been sending me any threats and everything's getting back to normal again so could you please stop worrying over it? It's weighing me down to see you this worried." She admitted, her blue eyes glazing over with guilt as she realised how insensitive she was being. "I don't mean to be selfish..." She mumbled into his shoulder as he gently caressed the dimples in her back and pushed her body further into his.

"You're not being selfish, I'm sorry..." He whispered against her temple as his lips left wet kisses all over her face.

"I just feel like I'm living again without having to worry about a stalker... all the people worrying around me is only a reminder." She smiled apologetically as he nodded his head in understanding, reassuring her that he knew she was grateful for the support she was provided with even if she didn't always show it. "Not to the mention the media getting a hold of the story..." She muttered, remembering why she had flown out to see her boyfriend in the first place. It was ironic how she had come in the sole purpose of getting his reassurance and comfort and she ended up being the one to ease his worries. But it didn't matter in the end because they were together and by comforting him she was also comforting herself in the process, remembering that her stalker would not get to her. It was a promise she had made to herself long ago and she intended on keeping it. She felt weak for being so needy of Nick but hey, what was the harm in visiting your boyfriend after a whole month of separation?

Both smiles reappeared on their flawless features as he kissed her nose. It didn't matter that they had been together for almost two years, the distance separating them when working on projects was always hard to live with and they missed each other just as much as they did when they had once been careless and carefree 16 year olds.

.................

"Joe, give me that back!" Demi hit his abs, hoping that he would drop his hands and hand her back the cup of hot chocolate she had made herself in the kitchenette of her suite.

"Well if you had made me one we wouldn't be having a problem now, would we?" Joe smirked as he took another sip of the delicious, sweet, warm liquid.

"If you give it back to me and let me drink it we wouldn't be having a problem, would we?" She mocked, her eyes burning into him as he took another sip. "JOE!" She shouted, appearing angry.

"Gee, no need to get angry." He muttered as he handed her the cup back. "I'm sorry!" He pouted.

"Gotcha." She laughed as she brought the cup to her mouth, drinking in large gulps. "Works every time." She smiled triumphantly.

"That's really not fair!" He whined, acting like the five year child he acted like. "You know how scared I am of you when you get angry!"

"Works for me." She shrugged her shoulders, a smirk never leaving her pale face.

"Just wait, Munroe. You're gonna get it." He warned. Demi's eyes widened as she saw him approaching. Expecting a 'tickle attack' she drank in the last bit of hot chocolate, quickly setting the cup in the sink of the mini kitchen as she fled.

"Don't you dare!" She warned, her smile betraying her as she tried to act serious.

"Whatcha gonna do, babe?" He smirked as he pushed her onto the bed, the two of them falling onto it, him hovering over her as his hands on either side of her head held him up.

"This." She responded by pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Joe instantly swept his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Smiling, she let him in, their tongues battling together as their bodies pressed together. Just one month into their relationship they were already inseparable, unable to get enough of each other. It was clear to anybody around them that they were crazy in love except for them... of course they knew they felt something very deep for each other but they hadn't gotten to the stage where formulating their feelings into words took place.

Joe groaned loudly as Demi's hips brushed against him, making it clear that he was turned on by the closeness of their bodies and the powerful kisses.

"Babe..." He breathed out, his breath hiking at the sight of her exposed tummy where her top had ridden up, exposing quite a bit of skin. She didn't let him talk, instead, she brought him back to her lips, her teeth finding it hot to nibble on his bottom lip.

"I love you." He whispered in between breaths, his heart beating hard against his chest as he looked into her dark, glimmering eyes.

"I love you too." She grinned, happiness shining in her eyes as she spoke the three words for the first time. Not expecting to hear it back, Joe's eyes widened in a happy kind of surprise, a matching grin appearing on his face. He attacked her with loving kisses as she repeated the three little words that held so much meaning for them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He reciprocated, his lips covering every bit of skin exposed to him.

**I'll be skipping a year in the next chapter!! I hope you guys will like what I have in store for these two!!! **

**Talk to me on twitter: /bblover3**** -**** I would really love to get to know you guys!!**

**Please review, remember this is hours of work and it only takes two seconds to review. Those who write know how important it is to have feedback on your work!! **

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	10. When I Grow Up

**Warning: **This is a filler chapter, might get kinda boring... I apologise in advance!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 9: **_**When I Grow Up**_

The older Nick became the more privacy he wanted and needed. The years had changed his manners and taught him that maturity came with changing your habits and creating new ones. The thought of owning his own place - his own apartment - nagged him for a while until he finally caved in and took the step that nobody expected. Sure, he was 20 years old and was of age of doing so but his brothers had stayed at home until the age of 22 and Denise half expected her third youngest to do the same. While she and her husband approved of the idea, they couldn't help but feel that their little boy was growing up too quickly... but what parents were ready to see their child leave their nest when the time came? None. It was clear that Nick's place was in LA - rather than Dallas - since his brothers, band members and girlfriend were there. The Gray parents had given their consent almost immediately, not doubting for a second that Nick would betray their trust or do something that displeased them. The two parents had settled on flying back and forth between their two homes in order to spend some time with their three eldest whilst their youngest son continued his quest to star on the Disney channel, just like his brothers had.

Nick's apartment was situated in a gated community close to his own brothers, the Stewart home and the Gray LA home. As time went by, Miley had become quite a familiar guest in Nick's personal space and proudly owned apartment. The time they lacked to spend together during their busy day was made up in the evening as they dined together and during the night as they snuggled together in the comfort of Nick's bedroom. It wasn't ideal, but it was lot more than they had shared in the past and they had become quite content with the way things were going during the time being.

Nick had grown to love the little things she did in the intimacy of his apartment. He loved the fact that the fragrance of her perfume had become a part of the decor of his bedroom as she sprayed the sweet scent on her wrists and on her neck every morning before going to work. The way she combed her hair free of the knots that accumulated during the day every night before going to bed and the way she brushed her teeth before letting anything reach her mouth in the morning had him discovering a whole new person. A person he learned to love more and more as each day went by and as he learned more about her.

Similarly, Miley had become intrigued by his daily habits; his routine was cut out like clockwork reflecting his serious and methodical nature. Although his perfectionism worked to his advantage in the world of his career, at home, it tended to drive Miley a little crazy. Whenever she tried cooking he would be standing besides her, waiting with a sponge to clean the little mess she made if she happened to scatter a little flour here and there on the kitchen counter.

"Nick!" She would cry out in exasperation, a hint of her southern drawl noticeable in her speech. "I'll clean afterwards, just let me cook in peace for now!" She would plead, her palms resting on his chest as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

Their careers were booming more than ever as they slowly distanced themselves from the label they had been given at a young age as the Disney 'role models'. While Nick focused more on his music with his band, the Administration, Miley had taken up acting more seriously, taking up roles she had never dreamt of being able to do. The variety of the roles she was able to take up had stunned many; she was proving herself to be a great, hard working actress. Her talent was innate and those who had dared criticised her in the past found themselves biting their nails out of guilt. There was no denying it, at the age of 20 Miley Stewart was seen as the new Angelina Jolie of Hollywood. To many, the compliment may have seemed like a bad one, but really, it was an honour to be named after one of the most talented actresses in Hollywood. The number of fans and the respect she had gained over the years as she had stepped into adulthood had truly baffled those who had once predicted her to be the next Britney Spares or Lindsay Lohen. **(Legal! - No offense to Britney/Lindsay and those who like them, I was just trying to make a point ;) )**

Nick, for his part, was still his hard working self. The music genius had broadened his horizons and had collaborated with many artists he had dreamed of working with, all of them speaking highly of the talent of the young man whom they supported full heartedly.

What truly surprised both Nick and Miley - and probably most of the people who heard their songs - was how much their inspiration and taste in music had expanded over the years, a wider sense of maturity settling in their music as well as their bodies and minds. Although their voices sounded pretty much the same, their vocal abilities had largely grown, making them both become the most accepted, respected and renowned young artists in the world.

"Nick?" Miley slowly crept into the apartment, sliding off her heels as to not wake up an already sleeping Nick. She had just gotten back from the studio where she had been working hard to wrap up the recording of her latest album. Seeing that there was no light coming from the bedroom down the hall, she decided to get a bite to eat before joining her boyfriend in bed. On second thought, she decided to head straight to bed, wanting nothing more than to cuddle with her boyfriend and let her body rest in the warmth Nick's body and the comforter provided her with.

Entering the dimly lit bedroom she had to stifle a laugh at the sight she was met with. Nick lay sprawled on the bed, dressed in his 'home attire' – a pair of sweat and a long sleeved shirt to shield him from the cold. It was obvious that he was planning on waiting up for her but had subconsciously given into sleep as the hours ticked by. Reaching over, she slowly slid her fingers through his mop of messy curls and pulled the comforter over him to keep him warm. The movement caused Nick's eyes to flutter open and stare at the blue eyed beauty standing in his dimly lit bedroom.

"Babe?" Miley laughed when she saw his expression, he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Nick? Go back to sleep..." She cooed, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. Moving subtly, he caught her lips with his in a loving kiss.

"So you are awake..." She laughed when they broke apart, brown boring into blue.

"I meant to stay up waiting for you... I guess that didn't work out so well, huh?" He let out a chuckle as he pulled himself up.

"Go back to sleep." She smiled softly. "I'm just gonna grab a quick shower."

"Wait..." He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into his broad chest for a meaningful hug. "I missed you..." He pouted as she kissed his pursed lip.

"I missed you too." She smiled brightly. He was not blind and did notice the dark circles under her eyes, it was obvious that she had been working too hard and was not getting much sleep. How she could smile so brightly and daze him when she was this exhausted perplexed him. She was truly one of a kind, so unique.

"How did the recording go? Is it all done?" He asked curiously, genuinely interested in the projects she undertook.

"Yup, all wrapped up." She smiled in relief, happy that the pressure she had been under was going to subside from then on.

"Good for you..." He kissed her lips tenderly before waving her off so she could get ready for bed.

Just another fifteen minutes later she appeared again, looking all freshened up in simple white sweat pants and one of Nick's oversized t-shirts.

"Did you get a bite to eat?" Nick wondered aloud from his place on the bed.

"We ate snacks all day long, you know hthe drill." She shrugged.

"We have some leftovers..."

"I think I need sleep more than I need food right now." She smiled, grateful for how attentive he was to the smallest things that affected her health.

"Alright." He gave in, pulling the comforter over her body as she climbed in next to him.

"So when do I get to hear the amazing album you've written all on your own?" He asked curiously. His arm circled her shoulders as she slid closer to him, throwing her leg over his and resting her head on his chest

"Soon." She laughed. "I thought patience was one of your only virtues, Nicholas?" She teased.

"Are you implying that I don't have any virtues besides being patient?" He narrowed her eyes at her in an accusing manner.

"I'm saying you don't have any virtues at all since I'm rubbing off on you and you're becoming as impatient as I am." She giggled at the sight of his offended expression. "Don't worry, I like your impatient nature at times." She bit her lip seductively, getting her message across.

"You do, don't you?" His face broke out into a smile as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "Don't you dare get me all worked up if you are tired!" He warned playfully, knowing that once she had turned him on he would not get any sleep.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were _that_ sensitive!" She poked her tongue at him, teasing him.

"You're impossible." He huffed, turning to his side of the bed so his back was facing her.

"Aw come on..." She giggled and kissed his shoulder while running her fingers down his side and to his stomach. "Baby, I wanna see your cute face..." She cooed, gripping his arm to turn him back towards her.

"Cute face, yeah right..." He muttered under his breath. "I can't resist you." He huffed, turning around and pulling her back into his arms, where she belonged.

"I knew it." She gloated, sending him a cute smile as he narrowed her eyes at her. "You look tired..." She told him in a more serious tone, her forehead creasing with worry at the sight of his weary look.

"You're the one who needs sleep." He replied with a soft smile, his fingers playing with her straightened hair.

"We both need it." She concluded as she found the comfortable position she slept in almost every night: wrapped up in Nick's strong arms.

**There you got it.... kinda skipped two years instead of one!! I wanted to show some simple everyday life things, and how much their lives had kinda changed as they matured. Did it work??? **

**Next chapter I'll fit in some Jemi to keep you up to speed with whatever's going on with them (are they still a couple? Are they not together anymore? hehe, I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter). I don't even know yet, lmao. **

**Review, I'm not gonna repeat myself and tell you how much it means to me in case you get too bored and fall asleep in front of your computer screen ;)**

**xoxo**


	11. Bad Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 10: **_**Bad Romance**_

"Honey, I saved you some supper." Demi's mother greeted her twenty year old daughter as she walked through the front door of the house.

"I'm not hungry, mom. I'm just gonna go to bed." The young adult spoke in one breath. "Good night!" She called out before heading up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Mrs Munroe sighed as she watched her usually lively daughter return to her protective shell. In just a few weeks the young actress and singer had become anti social, hiding away in her room whenever she didn't have to be making an appearance for work. She no longer, or rarely, visited her friends because everything and everywhere she went reminded her of _him_. Why had they broken things off in the first place?

_Dem, answer me! Come on sweetie, I know ur hurting and he is too... just pls call me and talk to me? I miss you :(_

The sweet message she received from her best friend caused tears to build up in her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recalled how happy they had all been just a few weeks earlier. The gang of four had been spotted often by the media, running errands together, shopping, or having a quick break in between work at the closest Pink Berry. Never had any of them thought that their blissful, happy lives could be turned upside down by one little offensive comment made in an interview.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Demi knocked lightly on the wooden door keeping her away from her boyfriend of two years. Not receiving any response, she pushed the door open and peeked in, searching and listening for any signs of her boyfriend. _

"_Joe? Babe, are you here?" She called out, pushing the door completely open and walking inside. _

"_Didn't you know that when someone doesn't answer your calls or text it means they are trying to avoid you?" Joe spoke harshly as he spotted her walking in his bedroom. His eyes looked weary and if she did believe Joe Gray cried she would have come to the conclusion that he had cried as his eyes were bloodshot. _

"_What's wrong?" She spoke softly, afraid of what was to come. Sure, they fought a lot but it never lasted long and they had never had a problem forgiving each other for whatever stupid comment the other made. _

"_I'm just enjoying my life and concentrating on my career." He mocked her. "Joe's just part of the ride." He continued, his eyes glazing over with a stony look. He was referring to the response that she had given an interviewer that morning. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" He asked harshly._

"_Joe, I-"_

"_No you know what. If that's all I am to you then fine... you can continue the 'ride' without me."His voice betrayed the hurt her words had brought him and he didn't realise in that moment the consequences his words would have. _

"_What the hell is your problem? You hate when I talk about my personal life to the media and now you're going all psycho on me because I tried to make the rumours stop? I'm sorry but I don't want people thinking I'm getting engaged at 20 years old!" By now, her eyes were blazing with anger. _

"_Since when do you even care about rumours?" He retorted. _

"_Since I found out you don't like people talking about our private lives!" She shouted back. "You know what... I do everything to make you happy. I try everything and I somehow always end up being in the wrong. I try to throw people off track so we will be left alone and you get upset... When I speak up and say how much you mean to me, you're also upset. I don't even know what to do anymore! What the hell do you want, Joe?" _

"_I-"_

"_Don't even answer that, you're too immature to take responsibility for your own words and actions." And with that, she stomped off, breaking both of their hearts as she slammed the front door. _

..................

"She still won't answer me." A worried Miley told her boyfriend as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"They just need some time... they'll realise that they were being stupid and like magic, they'll be all happy again... stop worrying." Nick smiled at his beautiful lover as his hands found their way to her round cheeks, cupping them tenderly.

"Yeah... I just hate seeing both of them so down." She admitted.

"We've been through the same thing, Mile... don't you remember we needed our own time to work it out? Just like us, they need their time." He reassured before planting a soft kiss on her luscious, pink lips.

"You're always right..." She mumbled into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug.

"What are they even fighting about?" He chuckled.

"Good question." She giggled against his neck, her hot breath tickling his cold skin.

"I love you..." He murmured as he brought their foreheads together, brown boring into blue.

"I love you too." She replied with a wide smile. The feeling never got old...

A loud knock broke the two out of their moment and Miley scattered away to open the door of Nick's apartment.

"Joe!" She smiled warmly as he stepped inside, wrapping his arms around his 'little sister'.

"Hey man, how are you holding up?" Nick sympathised as he shook his older brother's hand.

"I'm okay..." He shrugged, his eyes darting back and forth between the young couple.

"Joe..." Miley was about to question him when his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ok, fine! I'm not. I'm just trying to move on since she obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." He replied softly, looking like a lost little boy. Miley's heart broke a little at the sight of someone she loved so much hurting like this...

"You know that's not true, Joey."

"She was right!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know what I want and I get upset with her... I have no right to do that." He admitted with difficulty. "And now it's too late. She doesn't want to hear what I have to say and honestly... I don't blame her."

"Dude, we all know that she's hurting just as much as you are." Nick spoke up.

"Nick's right..." Miley spoke softly as she rested a reassuring hand on Joe's arm. "Come on, we're getting out of here." She decided, pulling a confused Joe towards the front door.

"Mi, hold on." Nick stopped her. Wanting some privacy, he motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What- how did you know?" She looked at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I know you like the back of my hand." He winked. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Trust me on this." She nodded, giving him a quick kiss.

"I always trust you." He gave in.

.................

"No offense, Miles, I'm just really not in the mood for your games right now." Joe sighed exasperatedly as he shifted in the passenger seat of Miley's car. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic behaviour and soon pulled into a familiar neighbourhood.

"Hey, isn't this D-" He shook his head vigorously as he guessed her plan. "We're not going to Demi's, Miley. I already told you-"

"Will you please just be quiet for once?" Miley cried out in frustration. The car had come to a halt just in front of Demi's gate and they both knew there was no turning back.

"I hate you." He muttered under his breath as he threw his head back against the leather head rest, closing his eyes momentarily.

"You'll love me later on, I can promise you that much." She tried to lighten the mood. Getting out of the car, they both made their way to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Miley, Joe! Hi!" Mrs Munroe greeted the two young adults warmly. "Come in..." She told them as she moved out of the way.

"Sorry to show up unannounced-" Miley didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"What are you doing here?" A small fragile voice spoke from the staircase. Unable to contain himself, Joe turned around swiftly to face his love, his heart breaking all over again at the sight of her saddened appearance. Their eyes met for a few seconds, the two of them taking in their similar tired, sad and desperate expressions. It was evident that they were going through the same heartache: the heartache they had caused each other by their stubbornness.

"You two need to talk." Miley spoke up, bringing the broken couple out of their daze. She placed a hand on Joe's back and pushed him up the stairs, urging him to go make up with his love.

**Quick, short chapter with not much Niley... sorry about that! I just really wanted to get it out to you guys :D**

**Leave a review with your thoughts? **

**xoxo**


	12. Untouchable

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 11: **_**Untouchable **_

"You were right..." Joe started as he quietly closed the door and turned to face Demi.

"No-" She shook her head in shame. "You didn't deserve what I-"

"I deserved everything you said. You were right..." His tired eyes bore into her sad ones as he spoke again: "I want to be with you and I want people to know we're serious. If you give me another chance that is..." He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he noticed her lips had curved upwards. She was hiding a smile, he knew it.

She simply stared at the beautiful man before her, she couldn't help but notice how good he looked even with bags under his eyes... the jacket he wore clung to his perfectly sculpted body and her mouth watered at the simple thought of having him, all of him, right then and there. It had been weeks after all since she had merely touched him...

"Can we go to your place? You know for um... privacy?" She questioned with a shy smile. "My mom is home and I just think we need to talk, your place is just-"

"You're rambling." He let out a soft chuckle as she covered her mouth with her hand and hung her head in embarrassment. "You don't even have to ask... let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, taking a chance to be rejected. To his surprise and pleasure not only did she not pull away, she wrapped her small fingers around his larger ones. Upon entering the living room, she slowly detached her fingers from his and smiled softly when she felt him tensed up. "I'm just gonna tell my mom we're going... I'll meet you at the car." She perched herself on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek and left him there, standing with his jaw slightly hanging. He shook his head lightly and let a flicker of a smile cross his face as he headed outside.

* * *

"How'd you do, matchmaker?" Nick teased. He smiled at the woman who had just entered his apartment with a wide, triumphant smile.

"They are going to Joe's apartment to 'talk'." She sighed happily and flopped down on the couch besides her boyfriend.

"Too much information." He frowned.

"It won't hurt you to be a little happy for them!" She scowled, whacking him in the chest.

"Ow." He rubbed his bare chest. "Looks like your meddling worked this time." He joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? My meddling _always_ works!" She grinned as she leaned into him, dropping her head on his broad shoulder.

"Sure..." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I have the day off tomorrow..." He started.

"Has the earth stopped moving or something? Nick Gray taking a day off?" She teased, her fingers digging into his sides. He squirmed in his seat and immobilised her hand by wrapping his around her wrist.

"Be quiet." He huffed playfully.

"As much as I'd love to spend the day with you... I have to work." She pouted.

"That's okay... I'll just swing by and maybe we can catch lunch together?" He suggested, pecking her puckered lip.

"Sounds good." She snuggled into his arms and smiled at the sounds of his strong, steady heartbeat. She was often tempted to tell people that Nick's heartbeat was the most beautiful music to her... it proved to her that he was healthy and strong. "And if all goes well I can probably try to get the afternoon off." Her eyes glimmered at the thought of spending some quality time with her boyfriend; it seemed like time together without having to stress or worry about their work had become rarer and rarer as the years went by.

"Can't wait." He whispered against her hair, his lips kissing her hair and forehead.

................

"Wanna drive?" Joe jumped slightly at the voice that had brought him out of his thoughts. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his girlfriend - or was it ex-girlfriend? He wasn't sure... – handing him her car keys. He quietly took them out of Demi's hand, aware of the heat radiating off their skins as their fingers came in contact.

The fifteen minute ride to Joe's apartment was filled with sexual tension and it took them everything in them to make conversation. Never had they been at a lack for words when around each other and this unfamiliar situation had them sitting awkwardly in their respective seats.

"How have you been?" Joe tried to talk, smacking himself as he heard the rather stupid question leave his lips. "I uh... Sorry." Was all he could mumble when he didn't receive an answer. Demi giggled in her seat, earning a confused glance from him.

"You don't wanna know." She finally let out, a chuckle accompanying her sentence.

"That bad?" He asked with a sigh, wondering if she had felt as down as he had.

"Really bad." She smiled and reached over for his hand. "I felt..." She gulped. "Guilty." He jerked her head in her direction, his eyes wide. "Please look at the road, I don't wanna crash." She attempted to lighten the mood.

"Sorry." He mumbled, taking deep breaths as he focused his eyes on the road ahead of him. "Why did you feel guilty? I thought that was my job..."

"I should have been more understanding."

"I shouldn't have given you mixed signals." He countered, squeezing her hand in his.

"We're so screwed up." She let out a weary laugh. He flashed a genuine smile as he heard her beautiful, melodious laugh. Even though it wasn't her loud, 'Demi laugh', the simple, soft sound that had escaped her mouth made his heart flutter.

"Are we..." He swallowed hard as he thought of the various answers his upcoming question could receive. "Are we... okay?" Joe had always been pretty forward but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised at his question.

"That depends... are you gonna go all bi-polar on me?" She teased. She ran her fingers over his arm, grinning wickedly as she watched him. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that she was just kidding around in the true Demi way.

"That depends..." He mocked, a smirk visible on his features. "Are you gonna deny that we are serious?" Laughter filled the car and before they knew it, they were parked in the garage of Joe's apartment building.

"Come on..." He had hurriedly made his way around the car to open her door and help her out. Looking down at her outfit, she blushed. She was in black sweat pants and a band tee covered with a thick cardigan. Her style was definitely... interesting. He chuckled as he watched her stare down at her clothes.

"You know you look good in anything... Now come." He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her hair. The smile she gave him in return had his knees weakening... when had Joe Gray become a sap, completely intoxicated by a woman?

Opening the door to his apartment, he threw his keys onto the wooden table at the entrance and closed the door after them, locking it for security. He had barely turned around when he felt himself being pressed against the door, aggressively. He smirked as he watched Demi's lust-filled eyes stare him down, almost undressing him. She brought her lips close enough for him to feel them against his own and he let out a whimper when she pulled away and smirked.

"Dem..." He groaned, the bulge in his tight pants rising by the second. Not able to take it any longer, she smashed her lips against his own, kissing him _hard_. As the kiss heated up, Joe found his hands cupping her ass and slipping lower on her thighs in the purpose of hauling her legs around his waist. He let his lips trail to her neck and slowly kissed his way up while his hands held her firmly around her thighs, his fingers caressing the clothed skin. He nipped at her earlobe, sending shiver after shiver down her spine. Unable to resist his teasing, she cupped his face in her hands and brought his lips back to hers in a possessive and impatient manner. Pulling away slightly, they stared at each other, their chests heaving from the lack of supply of oxygen.

He was the first one to move. It seemed like something in him snapped when he felt the need, the want and above all, the boundless love they held for each other. He could feel it in the loving and yet passionate way she held and kissed him. She loved him, he was sure of it. He moved and pressed her against the wall, kissing her until they were both dizzy. Reaching down between them, he yanked at the belt holding her cardigan in place. His hand moved to her waist as the clothing fell to the floor, gripping her tightly against him. Gasping for breath, she pulled away and subconsciously gave him access to her neck. Taking the opportunity, he resumed nipping the skin, scraping it lightly with his teeth, earning small noises of appreciation from his partner. He smiled against her skin as his hands moved under her t-shirt, grazing her bare tummy and making her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

They reached their limits of patience and in a matter of seconds, their clothes were scattered in the hallway, making a path to the bedroom. The air around them had become thick with electricity, their movements becoming frantic and hurried.

They gasped and cried out each other's names as they moved together, uniting in the most intimate act of love. Every thrust seemed to bring him deeper inside of her and she matched his frantic rhythm, restless in their passion for each other. Her arms wound themselves around his neck so as to pull him closer and he lifted his head to watch her close her eyes and tremble from the orgasm. He felt her clench around him and let himself follow, burying his face in her hair as he climaxed as well. Her hands clutched at his back and he knew in that moment that part of him had always known, from the moment he met her, that he had found his soul mate.

**I have lots to say.... hehe.**

**First of, sorry for the lack of Niley in this chapter, it just didn't seem to be right to put too much of it in here... can't explain why, it was just my feeling. Yeah you can say it, I'm crazy :P**

**Second of... I realised I hadn't written a Jemi 'sex scene' in this story and it just kinda came with the flow... I'm feeling really insecure about all this... Am I being too graphic? I have no idea how old my readers are and how sensitive they are so I don't really know how to determine what I should include and what I shouldn't... Like you can see, I'm a complete perv and while I don't always feel comfortable writing this I sometimes feel that it's a good way to show that sex isn't just an act of pleasure but an act of love... Corny, I know, but I just really believe in that. What do you guys think? Please feel free to criticise and tell me if I'm taking it too far!! **

**Some of you might have noticed it, I'm cutting the scenes shorter and giving less details even though it's still a lot.**

**Please give me your opinion in a review, I really love to read them and they really motivate me when I feel like my writing sucks and I'm not happy with the way my chapters turn out!!**

**Xoxo**


	13. Halo

**Please read!!**

Hey guys, I just wanted to thank those who left reviews with constructive feedback. I honestly had no idea some of you weren't too keen on the idea of Jemi because I received quite a bit of reviews asking me for _more_ Jemi scenes!! So I really am sorry if I let myself be distracted from Niley and didn't write about our favourite couple!!! I just thought Jemi's relationship would spice things up and prevent the story from getting boring before I introduced a bit of 'drama'. To be honest, I haven't been really inspired when it comes to Niley... maybe it's the lack of Nileyness in the real world :P.

Anyways... I just wanted to apologise and thank you for putting me back on track, reminding me this is a NILEY story and not a Jemi story! I will continue to write about Jemi but will concentrate more on Niley... does that sound good?

I thought you guys deserved a Niley filled chapter, hence why I'm posting so soon ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 12: **_**Halo**_

Miley closed her eyes as her own voice filled the studio booth. She was currently sitting on the high stool, listening carefully for any mistakes, errors of recording or use of the wrong lyrics. She was a perfectionist when it came to her music and acting.

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

She listened to the song so dear to her heart, a song she had started writing at 16 years old. Realising that it had a special meaning and a message she wanted to share with her fans, she had completed it, altering lyrics every here and there so they would fit her more mature image. The song summarised her life story - love life, more specifically - in just a couple of verses.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Her head rolled from side to side as she moved to the slow beat. It had been so long since she had written and sung such a heartfelt song and she had to admit it... it felt good to sing a happy love song instead of the sad break up ones she had become used to singing when she had been younger.

_  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

Nick stood still as he heard the beautiful, raw voice of his girlfriend of 4 years. She never ceased to amaze him and this was one of those times when he was blown away by her. Hearing her beautiful voice blasting through the speakers, he had stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance of the studio, his heart pounding against his chest at the beauty of the lyrics he knew were meant for him. He was usually the romantic one, singing her songs that had her tearing up at the first verse... Just like she always did, she had surprised him by being the one to make his heart fill with emotions by singing the meaningful words. He spotted her behind the large glass window and smiled at the sight of her closed eyes; she was completely engrossed in her music and he found that the way she shut everything and everyone out when she was concentrating was rather appealing.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Her voice drowned out and the last notes of music were heard, followed by a peaceful silence. The band and technicians who had been working on her album till then broke out into an applause, celebrating the wrap up of Miley Stewart's new album. She smiled brightly, relief washing over her. The people working with her were all music geniuses and she knew that if they approved of her music, there was a good chance that her fans would too. But the opinion she valued and respected the most was that of her own music genius...

"That was... wow." Was all he said as his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, his chin landing on her shoulder as he peered at her. There it was, the opinion and support she needed... the one that mattered most to her.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled, turning around to face Nick.

"I decided I wanted an early sneak peak of the amazing album that's gonna win over the whole music world." He grinned.

"You like it?" Her eyes brightened under his aw-struck gaze.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome." He pecked her lips quickly, aware of the crew standing on the other side of the glass window, outside the booth. "I can't wait to hear the rest of it." He winked, his hands never leaving their place on her hips.

"That means _so much_." She told him seriously, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and breathing in his scent. She didn't let many people know how insecure she was at times regarding her career and Nick was one of those people who didn't need to be told... he just knew. He knew she needed reassurance and comfort just like he did at every big turn in his life. They were so different and yet so similar; it amazed him. They had been each other's constant for so long, helping each other through every little step they took further into adulthood. And this time was like no other... he was going to be by her side while she launched her newest project, a big step in her career. The album was different from all the "Miley-music" that had been heard till then and she could only hope that her fans would like the new style. She wanted to try different things and had gone through with it by recording this album, an album full of contrasts, ranging from ballads to heavy 'pop rock'.

.................

The couple walked through the streets of LA, returning from their lunch date. It had been a relaxing meal where they had talked about everything and anything but work. The tension and anxiousness Miley had been through the last few days was slowly wearing off as she spent some 'worry-free' time with her boyfriend.

Nick automatically tightened his grasp on her small hand as they approached his car, attempting to shield her from the blinding lights of the paparazzi's cameras. A lot had changed in their lives but they had always remained the most talked couple of Hollywood, a source of inspiration to all those who remained bitter and unlucky in love. Waving politely, the couple slid into the car and drove away, relieved to be out of the spotlight, barricaded behind the tinted glass windows of the black SUV.

"Do you ever think we'll get used to it?" Nick chuckled. He was referring to the constant attention they received from the media.

"Honestly? No." She giggled. She leaned her head back on the headrest of her seat, closing her eyes as Nick turned on the radio. His thumb glided across her thigh in a loving and comforting manner, squeezing the flesh in between his palm and fingers every now and then.

"Can we stop by my house? I need to pick up some stuff." Ignoring the slight pinch he felt in his heart as she spoke those words, he replied:

"Sure." Living between two houses wasn't ideal and they were both aware of it. The constant back and forth between the two homes proved to be energy consuming and it took Nick everything in him to remain patient as he watched her pile some clothes in a bag he knew she would be taking to his apartment for the event she had to attend the next day.

"Maybe I should just spend the night here... that way I don't have to take all of this to your place. Your closet is really getting cramped with all my stuff." She told him wearily, turning to watch his reaction.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, jumping off the bed to help her.

"Babe, you know it would be easier." She smiled reassuringly.

"If you don't wanna spend the night with me, then fine." He pretended to sulk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aw baby." She giggled. "You know that's not it." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his nose. "All this back and forth it getting tiring you know... Half of the time I don't know where are the clothes I'm looking for."

"You know there's another solution to all this..." He smirked, uncrossing his arms so they fell to her hips.

"I don't see what other solution there is... I'm just going to spend the night here so I can get ready-"

"Move in with me." He cut her off, a triumphant smile playing on his lips. She hadn't thought of that solution and it was clear that she hadn't expected him to ask her that.

"You- what?" She managed to croak out, her throat going dry as she thought of the big step he was asking her to take.

"Move in with me..." He repeated, dropping his forehead against her own so he could look straight into her eyes.

"That was so spontaneous... you know how you end up regretting anything spontaneous you do!" She reproached teasingly.

"Actually... I have been thinking about it for a while." He surprised her again. "I was just waiting for the right time to ask."

"You want me to move in with you? No matter how crazy I drive you?"

"You already kinda live with me. And I want to make it official... I want you to call it our home instead of my apartment, I want you to be able to have everything you need whenever you want without having to drive back and forth between your parents' house and the apartment." He took a sharp intake of air before continuing: "I want your touch in the decor; I want it to be how you want it to be instead of looking like a boring bachelor's pad." He grinned as he watched her lips curve into a loving smile.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" She couldn't help but joke. He was being so serious and deep, just like his true self and her being herself, she needed to 'ruin' the moment with a playful or sarcastic comment.

"I think I have a fair idea." He joked back, winking before turning back to look at her half filled closet. "Half of your clothes are already there... so there won't be much more to move." She didn't miss the glint in his eye and decided to torture him:

"Who said I had agreed?" She smirked. He narrowed her eyes at her, trying to decide whether she was serious or just joking.

"I'll kidnap you if I have to." He opted for the second choice and joked right back. She let out a loud laugh and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe this is happening." She beamed, laughing as he shifted her so she was facing him in his arms.

"I love you." She squealed, burying her face in his neck as she hugged him close to her heart.

"I love you more." He retorted playfully, his lips finding hers in a sweet, meaningful kiss that left them both gasping for air.

**Feedback please? I know this wasn't a great chapter... sorry! I just wanted to give you some Niley!!**

**The song in this chapter is Halo – Beyonce. Play along and imagine Miley singing it ;)**

**xoxo**


	14. Fearless

Hello peeps! I thought I should let you know Miley was on birth control so you don't go freaking out about her getting pregnant ;) I was just too lazy to include that in the story but it's important to know that much!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 13: **_**Fearless**_

"Nick! I can't move in with you right this second!" Miley laughed, watching amusedly as her boyfriend rummaged through her closet in search of cardboard boxes that would serve to pack her belongings.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to tell our families and let them get used to the idea... I don't know how my parents will react!" She told him on a more serious note, her forehead creasing in apprehension of what was to come. They both knew her parents resented the fact that she didn't come home every night even though they appeared to accept her choice to spend most of her free time at her boyfriend's apartment.

"Like I already said... we practically live together as it is..." He approached her with a reassuring smile.

"But this is different... you know they will need time to get used to the idea."

"Yeah I know." He sighed, disappointment filling him. He wanted nothing more but to pack her things and take them to their place, officialising the big step they wanted to take in their relationship.

"Like you said... I practically already live with you." She mocked, attempting to bring a smile back on his face. That did it. A wide smile appeared on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I guess this is one of those times when patience is a virtue, huh?" He smirked. Instead of responding, she pressed her lips back to his for a lingering kiss. "Please come home with me tonight? I'll carry your stuff." He tried to bargain.

"You always carry my stuff." She giggled. "Do you really think I want to sleep alone tonight?" She smirked. "Of course I'll come home with you." They shared a longer kiss before gathering Miley's things and heading to Nick's car.

"If my parents had been home I would have told them right now, you know that right?" She squeezed his fingers as they pulled out of the Stewart driveway.

"Yeah I know." He flashed her a toothy grin before turning his attention back to the road.

"Golden Globes, 4 years later." She giggled in her seat as she thought of the event they would be attending the next day. Golden Globes, four years prior was the day they had gotten back together, the day they had glued their hearts back together to become the happy couple they were today.

"It's our first appearance together at the GGAs... remind me why we haven't been seen together yet?"

"You were on tour last year... and the year before that I was the one who couldn't make it." She explained.

"I'll always remember that night..." He looked over at her, his eyes twinkling as he thought back to the younger versions of themselves. "You were so beautiful." He grinned at her blushing cheeks.

"I remember." She smiled. "You looked at me like I was the most precious and expensive diamond in the world."

"That's cause you are." His cheesiness earned a small laugh from Miley who was rejoicing over the happy memories they had together.

"I hated myself at the time..." She continued when she noticed his puzzled expression: "In my attempt to protect myself I broke your heart more than it already was." She said softly, her heart twitching with pain as she thought of his hurt expression when she had rejected him.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Mi... You put it back together the second you walked into my arms and kissed me again after a whole year of separation." He smiled warmly at the love of his life who was watching him with a similar expression, an expression of tenderness and unconditional love.

* * *

"_You don't deserve her." The psychotic man known as Miley's stalker laughed cruelly at the young man standing before him. "You abandoned her when she needed you the most, you turned her back on her when the media made her out of be somebody she was not." Shaking his head, the middle aged man looked at him condescendingly. _

"_She's forgiven me... We love each other and you can't come in the middle of that. Your mind games are not going to tear us apart!" Nick yelled out, his heart hurting from the truthful words the man had spoken. No matter how much Nick wanted to believe otherwise, he was right. He may have been mentally unstable and somewhat psychotic, if there was one thing he was right about it was the fact that Nick had abandoned someone he loved to preserve his own image. The fact that he had done so subconsciously did not help ease his guilt... He had convinced himself that he was doing the right thing for the both of them. They had been too young to be tied down when so much physical distance separated them. But that wasn't reason enough to justify his action and make them alright... no, he knew it wasn't. _

"_You know she will end up leaving you when she realises your career means more to you than she ever will." The man laughed again, obviously enjoying the torment he had put the younger boy in. "You don't deserve her." He repeated, his voice echoing through Nick's throbbing head. _

"_No!" Nick cried out faintly. His head was spinning... he couldn't think of a life without Miley and as if to enforce his worries the man continued:_

"_She will leave you, I can guarantee that much." His cruel, obnoxious laugh resounded across the dark, spooky room._

Nick woke up with a start, pearls of sweat trickling down his temples and cheeks. Running a hand through his messy curls he felt the dampness there as well. _It was just a bad dream_ he tried to reason. _She isn't going to leave you, she's moving in with you!_ He tried again to reason his mind. He tried to control his breathing and looked down at the body curled up against his own. _She's right here, in your arms_ he told himself, running his fingers lightly through her hair to make sure she was indeed real. Her hot breath tickling his chest had him relaxing in a matter of seconds and her peaceful expression had his heart warming up. They were going to be just fine, he knew that... so why had that dream bothered him so much?

Careful not to wake her, he untangled their bodies and slowly got off the bed, leaving Miley to cuddle up with the pillow. His bare feet paddled across the heated wooden floors as he made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. The silence felt almost eerie after the spooky dream he had had. Why was it that the man got to him the way he did? He knew better than to listen to what bitter, jealous people had to say about him or his girlfriend. He knew better than to let his fears of losing Miley take over his actions... Yet, there was nothing he could do in that moment to soothe his worries.

Sighing, he rinsed his glass and placed it upside down on the counter before making his way back to the bedroom. He was glad to find her still sleeping peacefully as he got back into bed, cradling her body against his for comfort. A flicker of a smile crossed his handsome features as he watched her smile in her sleep, her arm dropping across his bare stomach as her legs claimed his in between hers. The comfort she provided him even in her sleep was enough to lull him into a peaceful slumber. _We'll be just fine_ was the last thing playing in his mind before it shut down to give in to sleep.

* * *

"W-wow." Was all Nick could stutter out as he spotted his made up girlfriend, climbing into the limo that would take them to one of the most popular red carpeted event in Hollywood.

"Hey baby." She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders for a quick greeting. Not receiving an answer from the aw-struck Nick, she let out a soft giggled. "Hello, earth to Nicholas!" She waved her hand in front of his face and laughed out loud when he snapped out of it, looking a tad disoriented.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "You look beyond amazing." He whispered in her ear as he leaned in to peck her cheek.

"You look really handsome, too." She responded with her million dollar Miley smile.

"I'm afraid you will outshine me by far tonight." He smirked. She swatted his arm playfully, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I'm serious. That dress is just... wow." He let his eyes wander down her curves and to her thighs until they reached her exposed smooth legs. **(Link to the dress in my profile – it's a dress she wore for one of the Hannah Montana premieres).** His hand immediately found a place just above her knee, squeezing her thin leg in his large, calloused hand. The gesture was meant for comfort and reassurance, a small, discreet act that conveyed a silent message. Her head dropped on his shoulder as she placed a small kiss on his Adam's apple.

"I can't believe I've been nominated." She whispered.

"Lead actress in a Motion Picture for The Last Rendezvous." He stated, a wide smile adorning his lips. **(Totally made up that name :P – it's supposed to be a movie. lol) **"I'm so proud of you, baby." He whispered against her hair as he dropped multiple kisses there. The smile he received in return had his heart fluttering, his body shaking with nervous excitement. How could a simple smile make his hands sweat and his knees go weak? He chuckled at himself, he was truly smitten and he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was only 3 hours later that Nick and Miley got some time away from the cameras during the after party. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, Nick picked her up and swung her around.

"You won!!" He cried out happily, making Miley blush furiously under the stares of the amused crowd standing around them. Luckily, only their immediate families and friends had spotted their little 'moment'.

"Congratulations, Miles!" She was swarmed with hugs and kisses from Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Demi who had decided to squeeze the life out of her. She giggled helplessly as they congratulated her, making everything about that night _her _moment of glory. Nick's proud and loving smile did not escape the watchful parents' eyes and they immediately came to the conclusion that there was something behind the twinkle in his eyes. Something they would find out only the next day. He had decided they would announce their moving in together only the following day. Nick was stubborn; he wanted nothing to come in the way of Miley happiness at the moment, no matter how hard it was for him to keep the news to himself for a bit longer.

"You look like you're a million miles away." A cheerful voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Hey Dems." He smiled as he leaned over to give her a hug.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" She taunted, smiling wickedly.

"Miley told you, didn't she?" He chuckled.

"You can't blame her, she was so excited she couldn't stop talking about it." She laughed. Nick's smile brightened as he heard her words. It was really happening, they were really going to move in together. It all seemed surreal... It seemed like four years had gone by in the blink of an eye.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Miley eyes them suspiciously.

"Just talking about how amazing you look right now..." Nick whispered into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Demi quickly excused herself after watching the glowing couple for a few seconds.

"You're hard." She pointed out, giggling like a giddy teenager.

"I'm sure the press would love to hear you say that a little louder." His sarcasm made her laugh all the more. "Be quiet!" He scolded, a smile never leaving his face.

"Sorry." She let out a breath. "You know we could get out of here right now..." She tempted him. Her voice was so low and husky, it made him use all of his willpower to stop himself from grabbing her and doing her right there, on the punch table. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. Her amused smile made him groan.

"You're killing me, Mi."

"Let's get out of here." She decided, grabbing his hand firmly as she dragged him towards the exit.

"Nick!" A voice stopped them. Nick groaned inwardly as he heard his brother calling him back.

"What Joe?" He asked through gritted teeth while Joe gave the couple a knowing smile.

"You dirty children." He laughed. Miley's glare had him shutting up right then. "Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to let you guys know that we would love to help move Miley's stuff." Nick's eyes went wide.

"How did y-"

"Demi." Miley growled. "I should have known she couldn't resist your puppy dog looks." She giggled.

"Just please don't tell mom and dad just yet." Nick pleaded.

"No problem, man." Joe patted his brother arms before waving them off.

"We'll definitely call you for help!" Miley winked as she waved goodbye, her heels

"What have I gotten myself into..." Was the last thing Joe muttered before walking back inside. He shook his head at himself and let a chuckle escape his lips. His brothers' happiness meant a lot to him, more than he would ever like to admit to anybody but himself.

* * *

Miley awoke first from the little sleep they had gotten after a long night of passion and love making. Her head was resting in the crook of Nick's chest, her warm breath tickling his bare skin. Their limbs were tangled under the comforter, their bodies pressing close together in search of warmth. As she lifted her head to look up at her lover, Miley couldn't help but fall more in love with him... his face was angelic, his tousled curls creating a mop of brown hair resting on the pillow. She pressed chaste kiss to his chest and ran her fingers down his exposed torso. He stirred in his sleep as she leaned up higher to press her lips to his mouth. The kiss was slow and sweet and although his eyes were still closed, he was smiling widely.

"Mmmm..." He murmured as he buried his face in her hair and pulled her on top of him. She laughed softly and pulled the covers tightly around their naked bodies, shielding them from the low temperature.

"Nick" She whispered, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her smile grew as his hands circled her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him. "Nick!" She repeated, a little louder this time. Her hands grazed his sides until they came in contact with his thighs. Smirking, she cupped his hardness in her hands and massages it lightly, watching his reaction closely. His eyes stayed closed but his hips ground into her hand, letting her know that he wanted more. She looked fondly at his tightening jaw every time she pressed her hand harder around him. Making a quick decision, she lifted herself and guided him inside her. His eyes flew open at the same moment.

"Hi there." She murmured as she placed her lips onto his. He responded quite eagerly and grasped her hips with both hands to lift her higher and faster. His hips moved as well, synchronising with her movements so he could meet her more fully. She shuddered at the new, powerful sensation that had her body and mind numb in a whirlwind of emotional and physical pleasure. Their eyes locked for a second before he claimed her mouth with his, running his tongue against her lip to duel with hers. They moved slowly at first, a direct contrast to the tension and desperation that described the love making of the previous night. Nick slowly quickened her pace as he guided her hips with his large hands. He felt her entire body tremble as they came together, their lips sealed together as they swallowed each other's muffled cries of pure ecstasy.

She collapsed on him, her chest heaving from the effort. He laughed softly as he watched her eyes flutter closed.

"Now I'm up you're not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?" He teased. Lifting her head from its place on his chest, she gave him a mock glare.

"You're hard to wake up." She grumbled against his skin.

"I think you found a way to do that easily." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" She teased, her smiling face looking up at his.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He retorted with a huff.

She looked up again, her eyes full of amusement. She lifted herself and kissed him hard on the lips. He tried to keep a straight face but it was hopeless when the beauty in front of him was grinning ear to ear. She squealed as his hands found her back side, squeezing the flesh firmly in his palms.

"I'm hungry." She stated as she rolled off of him. He watched her as she walked across the room to pull on a thick white robe hanging from the door. She turned back to face the bed as she tied the belt loosely, and smiled at him. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves, and her eyes were sleepy, but happy.

"You're so beautiful," he said from the bed, his voice deep and sexy. He got up and crossed the room to reach her and took her face in his hands, bending down to kiss her. Her hands lay limply at her sides as he took control over their lips, guiding their bodies closer together. She stared at him, her jaw hanging as he drew away from her slowly, his eyes shining with love.

"I love you." She stated simply, a beautiful smile returning to her lips. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

In the amazing 24 hours Nick had spent with his girlfriend, no fears or worries had crossed his mind, leaving him at peace for once.

**THANK YOU so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys soooooo much!!!!**

**I was thinking of re-writing Love Hurt Fame. It's a story I kinda lost interest in, probably the first one I wrote. I didn't keep the plot in mind when I wrote it so now I'm kinda stuck and dunno really what to write, that's why I put it on Hiatus! If I posted it as a new story with a new title would you guys read it? This is just an idea, I'm not sure if I'm going to go through with it. Let me know what you guys think!!**

**xoxo**


	15. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 14: **_**Dream**_

Nick placed a tender kiss on the back of Miley's neck, making her relax and lean against his chest as she watched over the food cooking on the stove. He set his chin on her shoulder and his mouth watered at the sight of the tasty looking sugar free pancakes cooking until they turned brown.

"How much longer do I have you to myself?" He asked softly, hating to think that they had to separate so soon.

"We have until 11:30, I checked our schedules yesterday." She smiled triumphantly and tilted her head back to look at him.

"Now that's what I call a genius." He grinned dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." He told her sincerely, his eyes shining with happiness.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips, her eyes never leaving the brown pools staring down at her with such intensity. Her attention quickly turned back to the stove where a cooked pancake awaited. "Get yourself a plate." She ordered, scooping up a pile of pancakes to drop on the plate he was holding out. Imitating her pervious actions, she scooped up just a few for herself and dumped them on another plate before joining Nick at the island. The two lovers ate in comfortable silence, building up their energy after having exhausted every resource during the night. Miley's fingers reached for his hair as she attempted to tame his messy mop of curls. A giggle escaped her lips as her fingers entangled themselves, leaving her finger stuck in the knots. A mock glare on her boyfriend's part had her laughing all the more, all while struggling to free her finger.

"I think you need a haircut." She teased, a girlish grin appearing on her radiating face.

"I think you need to be punished." He retorted, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter for a few seconds here?" Her fake annoyance had him smirking.

"You love it." He whispered huskily, his lips brushing against her own in a seducing manner.

"Well unless you set my hand free, we can't do anything, lover boy."

"Where are the scissors?" He looked around the kitchen counter, searching for the object.

"No!" She was horrified at the thought of cutting off one of his curls. He was going to be left with a gaping hole in the middle of his mane, she could just picture it.

"It's just some hair! I'll get David to fix it." He was referring to his hairdresser, the only one whom he trusted with his 'precious' curls.

"No, no, no." She shook her head vigorously, not managing to shake off the image of Nick with a bald spot. "I'll just..." She yanked her finger free, causing Nick to groan in pain and reach out for the sore spot on his head.

"That was brutal." He glared. She grimaced as she placed her hand over his, rubbing the sore spot gently.

"Better?"

"I think a kiss might help." He grinned boyishly as she rolled her eyes. She stood on her toes and obligingly pressed her lips to his curls, the soft hair tickling her nose. "You know, I'm starting to think you're more protective of my hair than I am." He teased. Everybody was aware of the pride Nick took in the curls he had inherited from his beloved mother and role model.

"I have to do what I can to keep your sex appeal up, don't I?" She teased back, sticking her tongue out childishly. His mouth formed an 'O', mocking shock.

"You did not just go there, little girl."

"What if I did?" She challenged, a competitive look appearing on her face.

"You're gonna get it." Licking his fingers clean from the sugar free chocolate syrup, he bounced off his high stool to tower her down. "No acting so tough anymore, are you?" He joked, staring down into her eyes. Neither wavered as they stared each other down in a staring contest.

"I think you should run." He advised, a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

"I think you should give up. Unless you enjoy hanging your head in shame." She smirked right back.

"May the best win." He challenged. Without another word, Miley bolted out of the kitchen, running for her dear life. Although stunned by the sudden movement, Nick was quick to catch up with her, circling her waist as they approached the end of the hall.

"I think..." His fingers began digging in her sides, causing her to squirm out of his grasp. "I'm the tickle monster!" He yelled out proudly as he tackled her to the ground, the both of them tumbling down as Nick attacked her sides with ruthless tickles.

"Ahhhh!! No!!!" She giggled hysterically, squirming like a worm as he straddled her lap to pin her down and prevent her from escaping.

"What was it you said earlier? Were you implying I had no sex appeal?" His evil ways had her laughing until her body shook, her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen intakes.

"I implied no such thing!" She said in one breath, her legs kicking under him.

"But you did." His devilish smirk turned into a pout as he added: "It wound me." He placed his hand over his heart, giving her a short rest from his incessant tickling.

"Aw poor baby." She cooed, the insincerity shining bright in her eyes. Shaking his head, he wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Deeply, deeply wounded." He exaggerated.

"If you don't get off of me, you're gonna get wounded somewhere else." She threatened. His eyes went wide and his hands covered his most sensitive area protectively. God knew the girl could go through with it. Her laughter filled his ears and he glared down at her again, his hand never leaving his 'tools'.

"You're so gullible." She smiled.

"Never know." He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Aw, you think I'd want to damage _that_?" She giggled at his bewildered expression.

"You're one of a kind, Miss Stewart." He hovered over her, his face coming closer to hers as they got lost in each other's mesmerising eyes. The playfulness left them as they came closer together, their lips millimetres away from feeling each other. Miley unintentionally licked her lips, pushing Nick over the edge. He slammed his lips on hers, the force making her yelp. It was amazing how the roughness and desperation they brought out in each other could make them feel so good. It was unexplainable, it didn't make sense. The hard wooden floor of the hall served as the flat surface they needed in that moment, neither of them caring about the oddness of the location.

"Babe-" Nick's lips prevented her from speaking again. "We-" And again, he didn't let her push him away. "Nick!" She finally found the force to push him off, laughing at his worried gaze. "We don't have time, honey..." She told him softly, glancing at the clock. "Plus I'm kinda sore." She admitted with a shy grin.

"Aw baby..." He kissed her lips tenderly this time, the desperation and need of the moment slowly dissipating. He swiftly un-straddled her lap, and helped her to a sitting position, the two of them resting their backs against the white painted wall.

"I didn't mean to lead you on." She told him apologetically, eyeing his semi erection.

"Nothing a cold shower can't fix." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her to his chest. "Are you alright?" His concerned eyes made her insides melt, making her body limp.

"I'm fine, baby."

"But you said you-"

"I'm fine!" She repeated, laughing at his anxiety. "We girls tend to get sore after you know... so much..." Her voice trailed off as a rosy blush crept on her cheeks.

"I didn't realise we did it _that_ much." He chuckled.

"Oh we did." She giggled. "We made up for the whole ten days I was working my ass off during the completion of the recording."

"Whoa." He let out a chuckle. "Makes sense you're sore. I wonder why I am not yet." He laughed at his own joke.

"You're a dog, dogs don't get sore." She laughed at his offended expression. "Kidding!" She kissed his puckered lip, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth for a quick taste.

"No, no, no." He disagreed when she pulled away and brought their lips back together, taking full control over the kiss.

"Mmmm..." Miley was left breathless when he finally pulled away, her lips slightly swollen from the nibbling they had lived through... there was no denying it, he was an amazing kisser and he just seemed to get better every single day. _Practice does that to you_ a voice inside her head told her, making her laugh at herself.

"What?" He smiled at the sight.

"Just thinking of how good a kisser you are." She grinned as she pecked his lips and stood up, making her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

**Thanks a million for the amazing reviews!! I was thinking of introducing the drama in this chapter but decided against it... thought we all deserved some niley fluff! Hehe i'm a real sap, don't remind me :P Hope you like this and understand my humour! **

**xoxo**


	16. What hurts the most

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 15: **_**What hurts the most**_

Nick threw his head back against the headrest of the driver's seat, letting out a loud, exasperated sigh. It seemed as though he had never had so many contracts being shoved into his hands at the same time, begging for his signature to either produce music or act in the newest big Hollywood movie that everybody would be talking about for years to come. It didn't matter that he was speculated to be the future George Clooney, or that he was expected to be the biggest singer to become a successful actor, all he wanted was time with his girlfriend... It seemed as though their schedules never worked in their favour, whenever one was free, the other was busy and vice versa. He had had enough and had taken off as soon as his brothers had consented to working without him for the rest of the evening. _Thank God for them_ was all he could think of as he drove home to his girlfriend.

"Miley? Babe are you home?" He called out as soon as his key had unlatched the lock of the front door of their apartment.

"Nick?" A shocked yet happy Miley exclaimed as she came rushing down the hallway to greet him.

"Hey!" His wide smile mirrored on her as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tightly.

"How come you're home so early?" She questioned as soon as his grip had loosened around her waist.

"I was missing you way too much..." He admitted with a pout. Although his expression was playful, she saw the pain in his eyes. His helplessness made him vulnerable and weak and the guilt started eating him up.

"I missed you too..." She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth and feeling of safeness he provided her with. His cold lips on her warm skin made her shiver and his arms tightened their grip around her body, pulling her closer to him.

They stayed in comfortable silence, neither of them daring to ruin the moment with words.

It didn't take a genius to figure out they were drifting apart, the lack of time only reinforcing the matter. After a quiet dinner filled with laughter and simple joy of being reunited, the couple decided on a movie that suited them both. It wasn't hard for them to ignore all the signs that pointed to them needing to talk things through, all they wanted was to spend time together without any worries and they were happy to find that it was exactly what they did.

...................

Nick's eyes scanned the paper he was holding in between his fingers briefly, swallowing hard as a wave of emotion hit him. How-

"Are-" Miley's voice startled him and he was quick to push the paper down his jean pocket. "Are you ok?" She eyed him from the bathroom entrance, her wet hair hanging down her shoulders and back.

He nodded and moved passed her to enter the bathroom, not wanting her to question him further. Frowning, Miley headed to the closet, turning on the hair dryer to dry her wet locks. Getting sick was the last thing she needed at the moment. She remained puzzled over Nick's behaviour as she absentmindedly waved the hair dryer through her hair, swallowing her pride and the hurt she felt from his previous action. He had never hidden anything from her and she felt as though it was the beginning of the end for them... she didn't see how nor did she know how to deal with a secretive Nick.

All the logical explanations Miley came up with did not tame her insecurities and the uncertainty and fear she felt in her heart never ceased to grow. Why was her boyfriend acting so distant? Or was she just imagining it? The lack of his presence in their home certainly did not help matters and neither did her own work engagements.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She hadn't noticed her eyes had gotten glassy, glazed over by a thick layer of tears. She laughed it off, shaking her head at herself.

"I'm just being emotional..."

"Mi..." His concerned expression made the guilt rise within her. Why was it so difficult for her to admit that she wasn't happy with their relationship? It had been two whole months since they had had time to themselves without worrying about work. It had been two whole months since Nick had gotten home from work in time for supper. She had given up on waiting up for him and most of the time he was too engrossed in his work to let her know he would be late. And as to make matters work, he was now hiding something from her, she knew it.

"It's nothing, Nick." She replied softly, avoiding his gaze by playing with the hem of her long sleeved white shirt. He knew better than to push the issue, he wasn't going to pressure him into talking to him if she didn't want to... After all, he was the one hiding a secret...

"Come on, let's go to bed..." He whispered softly, his voice heavy with emotion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, closing his eyes momentarily as he took in the fruity scent of her shampoo. He gulped down the guilt and pulled her towards the bed with him.

She allowed herself to rest in the comfort of his arm, knowing that it was all he could give her at the moment. There would be a point when he would talk to her, right? There had to be. There had to be a time when he would be honest and talk to her... She could only hope it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Hey." Nick greeted Demi with a quick hug and shook his brothers' hands. It was as though an elephant had entered the room as soon as Nick had made his appearance in the studio. Their worried gazes did not go unnoticed by him and he was quick to become defensive.

"What?"

"Nick..." Demi sensed his frustration and placed a reassuring hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "We're just worried..." She spoke softly, awaiting an outburst from her boyfriend's brother, also known as her best friend.

"Well I don't need your worry..." He muttered under his breath before locking himself in the recording booth.

"He is really starting to scare me..." Demi said sadly, watching as a frustrated Nick tuned his guitar.

"Miley isn't doing any better... she's acting all tough but something is up, I know it." Joe agreed.

"They'll have to work it out in their own time." Kevin attempted to cheer up the 'gang'. Demi was the only one who noticed Nick staring intently at a piece of paper between his fingers, his features creased in worry. Something was definitely wrong and the worried best friend of the couple that had stolen the couple of so many was set of finding out what it was.

**Hello peeps! Yup long time no updates...! Sorry about that, I've just had a lot going on and I haven't been getting as many reviews... are you guys getting bored with my stories? **

**I know this is a suckish chapter, I was just trying to get this out to you** **guys. Consider it a filler chapter! **

**I have no idea when the next update will be because as I just said... things are really crazy at the moment. **

**Lastly... HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all!!! I hope you have a wonderful year ;)**

**xoxo**


	17. Far away

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 16: **_**Far away**_

Miley picked up the laundry that was scattered across the floor of the large bedroom, tossing it into the laundry basket as soon as she reached the bathroom.

"Nick! Can't you just put your dirty clothes in the hamper instead of leaving them on the floor? I trip over them every morning!" She called out to her boyfriend.

"Why can't we just get a maid...?" The handsome young man spoke up from the doorway, watching his girlfriend move about, straining herself.

"No no no! I've heard way too many stories about guys falling for their maids. No way I'm gonna let that happen!" She huffed.

"Right... because I'm going to fall for a _maid_ when I have the real deal in front of me!" He joked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Never know... I'd rather not take the risk! Even if it means I have to pick up your clothes every morning to put them in the laundry basket!" She sighed dramatically.

"Come on... I have _The_ Miley Stewart right in front of me... tell me again why I would fall for the maid?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I told you... I'm not taking any risks..." She smiled as she brought her lips to his in a loving kiss.

"Hmmm..." Nick kept his eyes shut to savour the taste of her lips on his. "I love you..." He whispered when he finally opened his eyes to look into her sparkly blue ones.

"I love you too..." She pecked his smiling lips before walking towards the kitchen. It was small moments like these she lived for, although rare, they still existed in a relationship that had turned quite rocky in Miley's eyes.

"Will you stop?" He laughed as he held her back by her waist.

"Stop what?"

"Stop cleaning and putting things into place... will you just relax?" He kissed her lips softly.

"What's wrong with cleaning?" She raised her eyebrows at him but couldn't keep the smile off her face any longer. Seeing him smiling and laughing had become rare, she realised, so she cherished every second of it.

"Nothing wrong... I just haven't seen you all day and don't feel like sharing your attention with the broom!" He picked up the broom leaning against the wall near him to illustrate.

"Hey you know when I agreed to the whole living together arrangement? I didn't sign up for babysitting!" She teased.

"How in the world does me wanting your attention make me a child?" Nick raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm just teasing you." She chuckled. She forbade herself to think negatively and sealed her lips whenever questions burned her mouth... she was bound to ask him what was going on but she chose to do that later. Procrastination seemed her favourite habit nowadays.

The duo settled on a carton of ice cream and a spoon while they watched whatever they could find on TV on a Sunday evening.

"You look tired, Mi..." The boyfriend observed, tracing the bags under his girlfriend's eyes with the tip of his fingers. The familiar wave of guilt hit him and a sad look replaced his happy demeanour. He should have told her... _You are just trying to protect her_ he reminded himself. _But when she does find out you know how upset she will be... not at the actual fact, but at the fact that you hid it from her for so long _the voice inside himself kept repeating. A loud sigh escaped his lips as Miley watched him worriedly.

"Did you even listen to my answer?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Wha- I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Nevermind." She turned her head away from him and focused on the large screen, playing old re runs of 'Friends'.

"Mi..."

"Just forget it!" She snapped.

"Miley, I-" The loud ringtone of his mobile cut him off as Miley shoved the device in his hands.

"Answer it." She commanded before leaving the room.

Nick sighed sadly as he answered the phone, careful not to be too loud so his girlfriend wouldn't hear him.

"Oh thank god. Yeah... No. I will. Ok, bye, thanks again." A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he hung up. His eyes travelled to the opposite side of the living room, as Miley entered the room again, biting her lip. She didn't bother to ask who was on the phone for she knew she would not receive a straight answer but she couldn't deny that the curiosity and worry were eating at her.

"Mi-" Nick tried again, walking over to her to apologise for the interruption.

"I think it's better you sleep on the couch tonight." She instructed a stunned Nick before leaving the room hurriedly.

"What? Why?" He followed her out, entering the bedroom as she entered the bathroom. "Miley come on... I'm sorry for whatever I've done, just talk to me." He knocked on the bathroom door, pleading with her to open up.

Inside the spacious bathroom, Miley took out her frustration and anger by tidying up, throwing away the empty bottles of shampoo and other beauty products. Tears burned her eyes as she turned her attention to the laundry basket, going through the pocket of Nick's and her jeans; a habit she had picked up ever since she had washed a few hundred dollar bills that had been put away in her pocket.

"Mi, baby please. Come talk to me." She was upset with him and yet his sad voice made her heart shatter into pieces.

Her eyes widened as she took out a ripped piece of paper that looked as if it had been thorn out of a notepad. She carefully unfolded it, careful not to tear the remaining pieces.

_Leave her and nothing will happen to her_

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she read the sentence. Searching through the jean pocket she found another similar piece of paper.

_I warned you. Do you really want to get both of yourselves hurt? Are you that selfish?_

She repeated her confused gesture, trying hard to understand the meaning behind the message. A threat! Her heart thumped harder in her chest as the pieces of puzzle slid into place.

"Is this what is going on? Is this what you've been hiding?" She stormed out of the bathroom to face Nick who had jumped to his feet as soon as the latch had been opened, indicating that she was opening the door.

"What-" His eyes landed of the paper she was holding out to him and his face fell. "Mi, I-"

"When did you get these?" She questioned, her eyes blazing with an indefinable mix of emotions.

"A few weeks ago." His answer was strained, his eyes searching for a clue as to what she was feeling. Was she angry? Upset? Scared? "I didn't think they were serious at first..." He went on, closing his eyes momentarily.

"It's him isn't it?" She questioned, a slight hint of fear appearing in her eyes. 'Him' being her 'faithful' stalker.

"They traced the ink back to his workplace. He works in a newspaper printing firm and this kind of ink can only be found there... all the clues point to him but there's no actual evidence." He gulped. "The phone call I received earlier was from the detective working on the case..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was strangled with emotion, hurt being the prominent one.

"I didn't think they were serious." He repeated. "I didn't want you to worry, you had so much on your plate with the launch of your album and everything..."

"So you chose to hide it from me? You chose to make me doubt our relationship because you wanted to 'protect' me?" Her air quotes around the word 'protect' had him wincing. She was angry.

"Wait... did you just say doubt our relationship? What is that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"I don't know, okay... you completely shut down on me, you never talk to me. I saw how worried you were, I saw how secretive you were. Did you think I was blind?"

"I know. I'm sorry..."

"You're sorry? You hide something this big from me and you're sorry? Nick what am I supposed to do when you hide things from me? Honesty, remember? Honesty is what kept us together!" She cried out, her voice rising with frustration.

He hung his head low, aware that his reasons didn't outweigh hers no matter how much he wanted to believe they did. The silence was heavy with tension and he struggled to lift his head up to meet her watery eyes, tears cascading down her rosy cheeks.  
"I need some air." She finally breathed out, breaking the silence.

"Miley-"

"Just please... I'll come back when I'm ready to face this... whatever this is." She drew the back of her hand across her wet cheeks, erasing the signs of tears before walking out of the bedroom and out of the front door.

**Thought all of you deserved an update after the awful cliff-hanger I left last time :P**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, your guesses really had me laughing!! I know this chapter is kinda depressing, kinda reflects my feelings right now – sowy :(**

**Please let me know what you thought, I hope I didn't disappoint :S**

**xoxo**


	18. House

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 17:**_** House**_

"_Just please... I'll come back when I'm ready to face this... whatever this is." She drew the back of her hand across her wet cheeks, erasing the signs of tears before walking out of the bedroom and out of the front door. _

Nick was too stunned to react... never had she walked out on him during a fight. But then again... their fights had never been this serious. His heart ached and his body yearned for her, he wanted to feel her again, tell her how sorry he was and how much he loved her. He was aware that although his actions were only meant for her protection, he hadn't gone the right way to go about it and he cursed himself for not realising it sooner. There was nothing worse than the way she had discovered her stalker was back in her life and this time, not just after her, after him as well.

Grabbing his keys from the key holder at the entrance, he exited the apartment. Air, he needed air. He needed to get out of the apartment where everything reminded him of her. He needed a break from it all... he didn't want to hurt, he didn't want his heart to crumble every time he thought of her and his stupid actions. He didn't want to think of her teary eyes and hurt expression when he had confessed that he had kept something from her. But somehow it was all he could think about... it was the only thing he saw when he closed her eyes. Her hurt, her pain.

Speeding up, he found himself heading for the northern coast.

................

She knew it wasn't fair to go running to _his _brother every time things went wrong... she knew it was unfair to ask _his_ brother to console her when one of the them screwed up. But what choice did she have? Demi was out of town, promoting her new movie with her co star and Joe was the only one she trusted enough with her relationship troubles. She hated involving her family members in her problems with Nick, afraid that her comments in the heat of the moment would change their view of him.

"Mi?" Joe rubbed his eyes when he spotted his brother's girlfriend standing before him at 10pm. "Miles what's wrong?" He asked her as he pulled her inside the apartment, away from the nosy neighbours who were bound to report the happenings in a Gray household. And just like that, Miley broke down, sobbing in Joe's arms as he helped her towards his and Demi's living room. As soon as the two had made up, Joe had begged Demi to move in with him and just like Miley had agreed to move in with Nick, the brunette had agreed to take the next step with her own boyfriend.

"Mi, you gotta slow down... calm down. What happened?" The 23 year old older brother asked worriedly.

"Nick." She breathed out as her tears subsided gradually. "You know how he's been acting weirdly and stuff?" Her small voice and her vulnerability had Joe's concern increasing rapidly.

"Mi whatever he did, I know he wouldn't cheat on you." He spoke up, convincing himself of the beliefs he had come to doubt. A flicker of a smile crossed Miley's tear stained face.

"I know that... he would never do something like that to me." She agreed. She let out a deep breath as she spoke again: "It's the stalker, Joe." Her voice was faint and panic appeared in her large blue eyes.

* * *

His fingers ached to dial the familiar number. He felt compelled to check on her but he was held back... she didn't want to talk to him. Wasn't that the reason she had left the apartment earlier on?

He strolled down the sandy beach, a beach he owned along with the house a little higher on the cliff. The house he had always pictured himself and Miley living in. Would he get to live that dream? He couldn't help but wonder, his thoughts sinister in his moment of weakness.

A smile appeared on his face as he let his thoughts wander to a more pleasant scene.

Him bringing her to this place... walking her through the winding path climbing the small cliff. Uncovering her eyes to show her the beautiful, large beach house that he was the proud owner of since his 19th birthday. A possession yet unknown to her. It was his surprise for her... when the right then came he knew he would bring her here and call it _their_ house. A house that held their future.

The moonlight lit up the clear blue water, reminding him of her beautiful eyes... he stared far out in the horizon where he could make out some boats, anchoring for the night in secluded bays.

* * *

"The- What?" Joe cried out, confuse and shock consuming him. "What do you mean-"

"He got threats and didn't want to worry me. Joe, he's being threatened because he is with me!" She let out, the waterworks starting again as fear consumed her petite body. "He's in danger because of me!" She sobbed.

"Miley!! Miles, shhh... slow down..." Joe cradled her face with his large hands and pulled her to him, hugging her comfortingly. "Mi, you have so much security around you... nothing will happen to Nick alright? To neither of you. He can't get to you, okay?" A small nod on Miley's part told him that his voice of reason had reached her and somehow convinced her.

"I'm scared for him." She admitted softly.

"What did I just say?" Joe scowled. It was amazing how he could look so serious and so playful at the same time. She caught on and small smile appeared on her lips.

"I know you're right. I just can't help it."

"So let me guess. You somehow found out, got upset with Nick for hiding it from you and left him to his misery?" Joe cocked his eyebrows. The brunette curled up against him nodded again. "Mi, I know you need space every now and then but do you really think running away was a good idea?!" This time, the brunette hung her head low, burying it in his chest. "You need to talk to him."

"Will you come with me? I'm pretty sure he won't be at home..." She said the last sentence absentmindedly. Although oblivious to the existence of the beach house, she knew his spot... she knew that's where he went when things got tough... when he couldn't come to her because he feared rejection. The private beach gave him all the privacy he needed.

"Of course." Joe took grabbed the keys she was holding out and the duo headed for the northern coast, the silence of the night being invaded by Nick's velvety voice humming softly through the speakers of the car. She could never get tired of listening to his music, to his beautiful voice singing his love for her, for life, for his family, for his passions... never could she deny the true talent the man she loved possessed.

* * *

He thought he was hallucinating when he noticed the shadow of two strangers on the far end of the beach. One of the shadows was rather built, looking quite muscular and tall while the other seemed lean, with beautiful feminine curves. A couple? He stared intently, wondering who would dare intrude on _his_ land. The moonlight shone on them and he noticed the beautiful brown curls being blown by the frisky wind. There was only one person who owned such beautiful auburn curls. His heart thumped against his chest. Was it...? Could it be _her_? _She's upset with you Nick, why in the world would she come find you?_ He scolded himself. After a few seconds of intense staring he noticed his brother's unmistakable black bushy hair... His eyes darted back and forth between the duo. Was she really here? It all seemed so surreal to him.

"Nick." Was all she said as she embraced him. He stumbled backwards a little, not expecting such force as she lung into his arms. He held her securely for a few seconds until they finally pulled away, both of them gazing worriedly at each other.

"Are you ok?" She was the first to speak, his surprise to see her there, holding him, leaving him wordless.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He teased lightly, tucking her long tendrils behind her ear. A smile appeared on both of their faces as they stared at one another, wanting nothing more than to make up and forget.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed when reality hit her. "I know you were just trying to protect me from freaking out. You knew I'd be terrified when I found out you where threatened... I overreacted." She admitted softly, her blue eyes searching his loving brown ones for a trace of anger. She couldn't find any, not even a hint.

"I was wrong though... I just wanted to make sure it was worth mentioning before telling you, but I realise I should have come to you as soon as I got them. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." He cupped her cheeks with his palms, his thumb rubbing the rosy cheeks where her tears had dried up. "I love you." He murmured as their lips came together.

"I love you too." She smiled as they pulled away. "Let's go home."

"Well you guys are easy to console." Joe joked, earning playful glares from both Nick and Miley.

"Thank you Joey." Miley cooed, embracing him in a tight bear hug. Not catching up to Miley's dramatic display of affection, Joe answered:

"No problem, Mi. Glad you guys could work things out... now if everything's okay in Niley land I'd like to go back to bed." Nick rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Take Miles' car, we'll pick it up tomorrow." Nick nodded, waving his brother off as he pulled his girlfriend to him, shielding her from the cold wind. "Thanks for escorting her." He winked, knowing how protective his brother was of the girl he considered to be his 'little sister'.

"It was my pleasure!" Joe answered ceremoniously, chuckling at the couple who rolled their eyes at his antics. He was soon out of their sight, jogging towards Miley's sleek black car.

Turning to face Nick, Miley placed a soft kiss upon his lips before burying her face in his neck, taking in his scent. Smiling, Nick wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and brushed her silky hair with his fingertips.

"Going off on your own in the dark isn't the best move, you know that right?" Miley teased him, reminding him that security was never a luxury... they needed it more than anything at the moment.

"Yeah... I wasn't thinking." He sighed.

"From now on, I need you to think, okay?" She told him softly, her concerned gaze boring into his deep brown eyes. "You have to be careful." She requested. Sensing her worry, he brought her closer against him, dropping a reassuring kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be careful."

The two stood together, watching the water hit the sand as lightning stroke.

"It's gonna rain." Miley noticed, eyeing the sparks of lightning and jumping at the rumbling of thunder.

"It's a storm, Mi. We need to find shelter." Not waiting for a response, he pulled her with him, taking quick strides as they followed the winding pathway to the beach house.

"Nick, where are you going? The car is over there!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear over the loud thunder.

"Trust me." Was all he requested as he stepped onto the wooden front porch of the large house. Digging through his pockets he found a set of keys which he pulled out.

"We can't just break in!" Miley looked horror stricken as she misinterpreted his actions. Thinking he was going to pick the lock with one of his keys, she grabbed them away from him.

"Mi, give me the keys, we need to get inside!" His impatience was clear as he looked back and forth from the sky to Miley. The rain started to hit the roof, bouncing off the tiles as it came down harder.

"I'm not going to let you pick a lock!"

Realising Miley's confusion and horror Nick let out a soft laugh.

"Mi, baby, this is my house... well our house is what I like to call it."

**Yahoooo! I officially SUCK at writing fights. Haha I just can't stand them. lol. Hope you guys liked this, the house thing just came up as I was writing and thought it was kinda cute... what did you guys think?**

**xoxo**


	19. Love bug

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 18:** _**Love Bug**_

"_Mi, baby, this is my house... well our house is what I like to call it." _

She didn't miss the small, excited glint in his eye, the joy of sharing something like this with her was greater than he had envisioned. Her wide eyes had him smirking as he continued: "I bought it last year... Was just waiting for the right time to tell you." He explained, watching amusedly as she went from looking confused to shocked.

"You own this place?" She finally found her voice. Nodding, Nick grabbed the keys – she had snatched out of his hands earlier - out of her hands and unlocked the door to reveal a pitch black living room.

"I had a decorator working on it for a few months now... everything should be working." He crossed his fingers as he flicked on the lights. The brightness flooded the room and Miley gasped at the beautiful decor. Gently grabbing a hold on both of her arms, he lead her inside and closed the door to shield them from the cold of the storm.

Scanning her eyes across the room, Miley could tell he had put a lot of thought and money into this place and was moved by the unexpected 'surprise'.

"I can't believe you own-"

"_We_" He immediately corrected her. "_We_ own this place." His grin mirrored onto her face as the news sunk in.

"I can't believe it." She repeated, walking further into the living room, admiring every little detail from the furniture to the expensive and yet simple looking light fixtures. The crème leather couches and the dark red carpet stood out in the centre of the room but she didn't miss the pool table, the plasma TV and other appliances. The little she had seen had already amazed her and excitement bubbled in her as she thought of walking further into _their_ house.

"When do we move in?" She joked, smiling widely as he let out a chuckle.

"Whenever you want." Her head snapped up in his direction as the meaning of his statement reached her brain.

"What? You-"

"It would be a nice change from the apartment." He shrugged his shoulders and buried his hands further in his coat pockets. His nervousness frustrated him, it was as thought he was asking her to move in with him the way he had over a year earlier.

"Are you serious?" She gaped at him.

"It's up to you, Mi." He told her softly, his arms wrapping around her waist while his chin landed on her shoulder. Tilting her head to the side, she let it rest a top his, loving the feel the proximity of their bodies gave her.

"You're amazing..." She mumbled against his temple, her lips pressing delicate kisses on his warm skin.

"No, that's all you." He retorted, turning her around in his arms so she could see his smug look. She rolled her eyes playfully and led him further into the house, discovering the spacious kitchen and dining area.

"I love this place!" She let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. "I love you more, don't worry." She winked at him and he shook his head, unable to contain the laughter as he watched her eyes dancing with happiness like a child opening his presents on Christmas morning.

She admired the way such a large beach house could be turned into such a homey place... it was beyond her and it thrilled her to know that she could one day live in it and call it her own house.

* * *

"You are unbelievable!" Miley laughed hysterically as Nick told her the last of his jokes, tickling her slightly when she teased him and rolled with laughter.

"What can I say... my fans are _very_ dedicated." He chuckled as he watched her muffle her giggles by pressing her face into his chest. A flash of memories went through them as they remembered the craziest times on tour, the funniest things fans had done for them and such. It never got old to talk about something they loved as much as music and acting.

The sudden flash of fear that crossed Miley's face didn't go unnoticed by him and he tensed up immediately. "What's wrong?" He asked stiffly.

"You got threats and here we are, on the outskirts of town without any guards..." Her wide blues eyes were glazed over with fear and guilt. "How could I have been so irresponsible?" She cursed at herself. She had lost herself in the moment, wanting nothing more than to be with her boyfriend and make up.

"Mi, it's okay..." He rubbed her back comfortingly as he continued: "I texted Big Rob a little bit earlier... he's outside the house with two other guards."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Miley buried her face in Nick's chest. Reality had hit her again and as if it wasn't enough to worry about a stalker being after her, she now feared for Nick's life. How ruthless was the man? She didn't even know... He had never gotten to her physically but she knew that didn't mean he was any less dangerous.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay..." Nick whispered against her hair, kissing her softly on the forehead when she looked up at him.

"How, Nick? We don't even have proof that it's coming from him... God knows what he could be planning...!" She let her fears show and immediately regretted it when she saw guilt and regret wash over his features. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't let this get to me-"

"I would be worried if this didn't get to you..." He spoke gently, treading his fingers through her auburn locks. "Don't apologise, Mi... I need you to be honest with me and tell me what you are feeling. Please don't hold back." He requested, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones. She nodded against his chest and let out a tired sigh.

"Him leaving us alone for almost 2 years... it was too good to be true."

"I have a proposition." Nick helped both of them up from the couch and guided Miley towards the window. The lightning was lashing out above the ocean as the thunder rumbled loudly in the distance and yet, Miley felt safe in Nick's arms. "Let's go back to the apartment... we can get take out, cook, do whatever you want and forget all about the outside world for tonight..." He suggested tactfully, aware of the stress and worry he had unintentional put her through by hiding the threats from. He wanted nothing but to make up for it and he was determined to do so.

"A long, hot bath sounds amazing right now..." She agreed, her head tucked under Nick's chin.

"Then a bath it will be..." He smiled lovingly as he dipped his head and captured her lips with his own. Her tongue swept across the seam of his lips, earning a small groan on Nick's part. When they finally pulled apart breathlessly, he fished out his phone to arrange for the body guards to escort them home for a relaxing evening.

**Kind of a make up/filler chapter... I have bigger things planned for this story, I'm just struggling to get there! I apologise for the wait.**


	20. No Parade

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 19: **_**No parade**_

"And cut!" The director shouted, indicating the end of the shoot. It had been a long week of work on the creation of Miley's latest music video and the outcome had been rather a success. "That's a wrap kids!" The older man exclaimed cheerfully, high fiving the group of hardworking people who had contributed their many skills and talents.

"Thanks Max!" Miley wrapped an arm around the man, thanking him for his patience and genius.

"It was my pleasure darling!" He smiled knowingly. The kind man winked at the young woman before heading towards the computer to review the shots taken that day. Miley let her eyes travel among the people surrounding her, searching for a pair of dark brown eyes with matching curls. Her lips curved downward when she realised that he had made another promise he couldn't keep... _I should have known better_ she scolded herself for expecting him to pick her up when he had his own work to complete.

She was completely and uncomfortably aware of the two bodyguards that walked her out to the black SUV that would take her home. She was aware of the sun setting at the end of the wide avenue, sinking further and further above the blue ocean. Just like that, she was aware of the many things happening around her... but the one thing she was most – and painfully – aware of was the fact that Nick and her were falling apart – or about to. It wasn't difficult to notice that neither of them was happy but the reasons leading to their state of unhappiness were still to be found out.

Sighing, she let herself into the empty and lonely apartment, the apartment that once housed so much love and happiness. The apartment where they had made progress in their relationship, taking huge leaps of faith in each other, risking their hearts for something more. It was now their place of dispute, or rather, lack of dispute. The fact that they didn't see each other very much prevented it and Miley wasn't sure whether she would rather be fighting with him instead of retracting into her protective shell to prevent her heart from breaking all over again. It was one promise after another that had been broken... and although she could never find it in her heart to be angry with him, she was upset. She was hurt. Betrayal was too big a word in her opinion but his deceiving attitude was definitely close to betrayal... promises were meant to be kept, not broken.

The threats from Miley's stalker kept coming and even though they had plenty of security around them, the fear and guilt ate at them, creating unwanted tension between the couple. The constant reminder from the media and well wishing friends certainly did not help matters but neither did the couple's denial... the subject had not been touched since that night Nick had showed her the beach house...

The beach house_**, **_it was just another reason on the long list of things bothering Miley... She was rather confident that he had told her word for word _"we own this place"_ when she had accused him of picking locks and his confession had followed with something very similar to them wanting to move into place. Subconsciously, Miley had been waiting for him to bring it up again, or even better, take her there one evening. Since she had discovered the existence of the beautiful house her thoughts had been consumed with it... she wanted nothing more than to move out of the apartment and into the house Nick had spent months preparing for their benefit and to her surprise. Was it wishful thinking to assume that everything in their relationship would be fixed by moving? Was it wishful thinking to think that maybe, just maybe, they needed another, bigger commitment?

Her thoughts had been so consumed that she had failed to realise that she was moving robotically, going through her daily routine before going to bed. Alone. She had become quite accustomed to it, going to sleep alone and waking up with a softly snoring Nick beside her, looking too exhausted for her to have the heart wake him up to say good morning and good bye. Curling up against the comforter, she let herself relax for the first time since she had woken up that morning, pushing away all her thoughts in order to give in to a much needed sleep.

"Mi?" She was startled by the soft voice that pronounced her name as he entered the dark bedroom. _He's home early_ she laughed to herself, bitterly. Although it was earlier than usual, she resented the fact that it wasn't early enough to spend some time with her...

She heard him sigh as he sat on the bed to pull off his shoes and socks. She was vaguely aware of the bed sinking as he got back in, clad in what she assumed was a pair sweat pants. A shiver ran through her spine as he gently lifted her head to hook his arm under it, pulling himself to her as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. She shut her eyes tighter together, willing herself not to break down by a simple, loving touch on his part.

His fingers curled over her stomach, clutching the soft material of her white pyjama top as his thumb rubbed the patch of exposed skin. The simple gesture caused Miley's breath to hitch as a single, lone tear rolled down her cheek. Nick's nose was pressed against her neck and she fought not to angrily wipe away the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks, against her own will.

"Mi?" Nick moved behind her and that's when she knew he had felt the dampness of her cheeks. "Are you crying?"

She shook her head, refusing to open her eyes for him to see the pain in them.

"Miley..." His thumb ran across her skin as he wiped away the fallen tears, his breaking at the sight of his love crying.

"I'm fine." She croaked out, opening her eyes to look at him.

"No you're not... You're crying!" His voice rose with frustration as she continued to admonish his assumptions. "Don't lie to me, Miley." His cold tone chilled her to the bone and he noticed the fear that had instantly appeared in her eyes. His eyes softened as he attempted to kiss her forehead. She turned her back to him, curling up once again with the comforter. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." He told her softly, struggling to let the hurt out of his voice.

"It's been a long day..." She sighed, rolling on her side to face him again. "I'm sorry too." She whispered, finding his lips for a kiss.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered into the darkness. She nodded against his chest and pressed a kiss to his neck. She couldn't quite understand how she could be so upset with him one instant and all he had to do was show his love and concern for her and she was a goner... forgetting all reasons as to why she was upset in the first place. For the second time that night, she pushed all thoughts aside and concentrated on their moment, maybe the first one in more than a couple of days. She was determined to enjoy it and forget all thoughts of prior heartache.

The more Miley's fingers trailed downwards the more difficult it became for Nick to breathe. He knew she was upset about something and wanted nothing more than to help and understand but she was making it rather difficult... He gulped as her hand rubbed against his abs, inching closer and closer to the sweat pants riding extremely low on his hips.

Unable to resist her, he slipped his hand further under her long sleeved top, cupping one of her bare breasts in his palm. A small gasp on her part made him smile and it did not take long for either of them to rid themselves of their clothing as their lips remained sealed together in the most passionate of kisses.

Was there any greater source of comfort than making love? Reminding each other that they were number one no matter how much life came in the way. Miley couldn't think of anything better as he became dominant, his actions and the hardness pressing against her belly conveying just how much he wanted and needed her... Much in the same way she needed him.

His fingers left trails of goose bumps on her heated skin as he touched and kissed her. His eyes glaze over with pleasure and impatience as he felt Miley's hips grinding against his own, making his erection grow with every bit of contact their bodies came into. He was surprised to find her fingers trembling as she handed him the condom, she was usually the one to take charge in that section... His concerned filled eyes did not go unnoticed by Miley as he held her trembling hands in his larger ones.

"Hurry." Was all she managed to say as she kissed him feverishly, wanting nothing but to feel his bare skin against her own, both their bodies and souls united like they had been so many times before. Only this time, it wasn't only about showing each other how much they loved each other, it was also about comfort and reassurance... It was about erasing the insecurities that came along with taking a chance to love someone and let someone love you. Miley associated her nervousness with the emotional rollercoaster she had been on and longed for him to make her forget everything... all she wanted was to feel his love, his need and want for her and it was exactly what he did as he made love to her that night.

**Okay guys little announcement. I've changed everything I had planned for this story and I'm still in the process of making a story outline kinda thing. Does that make sense? So if I take some time to post you will know why... although I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen in the next two chapters that's as far as I can see... and in order to write I need a much broader view! I hope this helps you understand if I take some time to post here and there... plus you all know life comes in the way and sometimes lack of time is a major factor :(**

**I really hope you guys like this, I'm not sure how you feel about drama. It's nothing really big, nobody's gonna get kidnapped or anything. This story isn't about that. It's about love and the difficulties that come along with it but also... the great joys :D. Lol that sounds really corny. Okay I think I should shut up now... Review?**

**xoxo**


	21. Last Time Around

_**Thought I should let you know the next scene is a few weeks/months after the last chapters scene! Hope that makes sense!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!!**

**Chapter 20: **_**Last time around**_

"Why do we keep repeating the same mistakes, Nick?" Miley wondered as she looked up at the dark sky, her eyes glazing over as she looked at the shining stars. She almost envied the way they shone night after night, their brightness never fading. To Miley it seemed like she was losing everything, from her usually bright, happy mood to her sparkling eyes and wide, sincere smile.

"What are you talking about?" Nick responded tiredly, meshing their fingers together as they stood on the balcony of the Stewart family home.

"We've made each other so many promises… haven't we learned that making promises was a recipe for disaster from the first time we were together…?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him. Even though he had – unknowingly - upset her, she still remained cautious and soft hearted, avoiding any conflict when possible. It was certainly something new she had learned to do as maturity settled in her 20 year old body and mind.

He tensed beside her and she was well aware of it as his hands squeezed their fingers tighter together. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up." She sighed as she removed her hand from his and headed inside the house.

"Miles…" She heard him call after her as she slid the door shut, not wanting to see his upset face. "Miley, open up." He knocked on the door softly, waiting for her to let him in.

"It's open."

"Are you saying you didn't mean any promises you have made me so far?" His tone was a lot harsher than he had intended it to be and she was quick to pick it up.

"I'm not the one who broke up with you five years ago!" She replied bitterly, facing away from him. "I always kept my promises. I never made promises I didn't think I could keep, unlike you!"

"Where is this coming from? We haven't talked about our past in such a long time... why are you suddenly so upset about it?" He wondered, not understanding what was happening in that moment.

"Did you even remember that we had made plans to go out tonight? Did you even notice today was June 11th? The day we met seven years ago?" She asked rhetorically. "I didn't need a fancy date, all I wanted was some time with you..." She added softly.

Nick's face fell as he realised that the plans they had made earlier in the week had slipped his mind as soon he had hit the studio and lost himself in his music.

"I'm so sorry." His guilty expression and saddened eyes made Miley's eyes soften but she wasn't anywhere near being okay with his lack of memory and attention. "I was just so into recording this afternoon, it just..."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Miley exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated gesture. "Everything is about music... everything is about your career... When was the last time _you_ took a plane to visit me? It's been over a year! I'm always the one travelling around to come see _you_. Because I actually want to see my boyfriend more often than every month when I'm on set!" She ranted.

"Miles, I wanted to see you more often than that too!" He defended.

"Really? Then why didn't you come visit me when I was in Mexico shooting the movie?" She looked at him with questioning eyes, her look hardening at his lack of an explanation. "I had to fake a sickness to get a few days off so I could come see you..."

"Miles, I'm sorry... I've just been so caught up in my-"

"In your work. I get it." She held a hand up to signal him to be quiet. "I don't even know why I'm trying anymore! Because it really feels like I'm the only one working for this relationship to actually work!" She said tearfully, her anger melting and becoming another raw emotion causing her tears. "It feels like we're 14 all over again... At least it was understandable then, your career was just getting started!" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry you feel this way... but I've been trying too! Why do you think I got my own place to start with? So we could have somewhere to be alone!" He explained patiently, fully aware that showing the anger and frustration bubbling in him would only make matters worse with an emotional Miley.

"Right... so we could sleep together? Is that why you bought it?" She accused harshly. "So you could get me in bed whenever you pleased without worrying about our surroundings?"

"I'm not even going to bother answering that because you know it has nothing to do with that!" He replied angrily, his voice booming across the large room.

"Just go... I need to be alone." Miley replied bitterly, letting the tears roll down the side of her face as she watched herself fighting with her lover. Without another word, Nick turned his back and walked out, not trusting himself to control his anger any longer. Her accusations hurt him deeply but he wasn't stupid... She had a right to be feeling that way. However the comment she had made about their love making bothered him to no end. She had never used the term 'sleep together' or 'sex' when they had made love... she would always refer to it as making love, just like he did. Did she really think that the only thing he wanted from her was sex? The fact that the thought had even crossed her mind left him deeply hurt and helpless. Hadn't he been the one to comfort her and reassure her that they could wait? Hadn't he been the one to put the brakes every time they had come close to giving up their virginities in the past? He had given in when he was absolutely sure they were ready and their love had only blossomed as a result... so what had triggered her reaction? He couldn't explain it, he was at a loss for words, her words ringing in his head as he drove back to their now empty, lonely apartment.

_Hey brotha, wassup my man? – Crazy Dems_

Normally, this would have been the kind of text that had Nick chuckling and shaking his head in a manner that made his curls bounce back and forth. This time, he simply stared at the screen before answering:

_Hasn't Miley told you already? _

He was pretty sure she would run to Demi or worse, his own brother, for comfort after their 'argument'.

_Should I be worried? _

Came Demi's quick response. He sighed and finally got out of his car and headed inside his building, typing his answer as he entered the elevator.

_I forgot our dinner plans... Do you know today's date?_

He rubbed his jaw tiredly and leaned against the mirror of the elevator, refusing to look at his tired features and saddened expression looking back at him, as if nagging him.

_Oh uh... I'm gonna call her and check on her, okay? You sit tight and try to think of something else... Take a long shower and relax._

A slight smile appeared on his face as he read her message. She knew him too well. She knew he was struggling with himself and having a hard time controlling his emotions. A hot bath didn't seem like a bad idea to him as he stared down at his wrinkled shirt and dirty pants.

_Let me know how she is doing. _

He couldn't help but request, his heart already aching for his other half. If there was something Nick Gray did not know how to handle it was fighting with his girlfriend. Sure, it happened rarely but when it did all he felt like was crawling under a rock and hiding away. He had just entered his or rather _their_ bedroom when he received an answer:

_I will. Call me if you need to talk, I'm right here ;)_

_Thanks but I think Miley needs you more than I do right now... She was really upset, Dem. _

_Alrighty. Calling her now. Tc lil brotha_

As recommended, Nick quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower of the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the shower head, he felt the hot water hitting his body, relaxing every bit of tense muscle in his body. Emotionally speaking the shower did him more harm than good. He couldn't control his mind that wandered to the memories of Miley and him in the stall, the two of them soaping up each other. He wanted nothing but to feel her in his harm and heal the little wounds they had caused each other earlier that night.

He looked back on the few months that had gone by rather quickly since Miley had returned from shooting in Mexico. To him, it had seemed like their arrangements –living together- fitted their lifestyles very well and he was thankful that his girlfriend had agreed to move in with him. What he didn't realise was that, subconsciously, their 'arrangement' forbade them from taking an afternoon to themselves for some real bonding time. Evenings were usually cut short because one or the other got back rather late and nights were usually saved for sleep and every now and then, when they weren't too tired, some love making. It clearly wasn't enough to make a relationship work, he realised.

His solo project brought on even more work and even though he was completely in love with what he was doing, he felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach for taking up so many projects at once while his girlfriend did everything to make time for him. Music was his passion but Miley was his life... As time passed he had come to realise that music wouldn't have any meaning without her in his life. She was his inspiration; she was the reason why he smiled everyday... He couldn't let _anything_ come in the way of that.

He didn't know how long he lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for sleep to come. The vibration of his phone against the wooden night table alerted him as he became restless.

_U still up?_

He didn't hesitate one second as he pressed the green button of his blackberry.

"Hey." Came a rather quiet answer as Demi picked up her phone.

"How is she?" Was his first question, not being able to resist the urge any longer. He needed to know if she was alright or his heart wouldn't rest.

"Truthfully..." Demi's voice trailed off.

"That bad?" Nick's voice broke slightly.

"You need to go in damage control, Nick." She replied softly, not wanting to see her best friends hurting any more.

"She was right you know... I keep making her think she's less important than my career."

"Well it does seem that way but we all know that's not the case... Even Miley knows that. She just needs you to remind her that."

"How could I not see this coming?" He blamed himself.

"It happens to all of us, Nick. We all get wrapped up in our work at times. That's why we're here. To remind each other that nothing is more precious than our loved ones." Demi spoke wisely.

"She said something..." He hesitated before speaking. It was awkward to talk about his sex life with his best friend but oh well, it wasn't like she didn't know they were _completely_ 'committed'.

"She told me... She feels awful." Demi cut in, not wanting Nick to elaborate. "You know she didn't mean it, right?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"You think? Come on, you know she would never think of you like that. She was just upset."

"I don't know Demi... just the fact that the thought crossed her mind makes me think we are in deeper waters than we thought... I really don't know what to do." He sighed.

"We all say things we don't mean when we are upset." She reasoned. "Just give yourselves some time... it will all blow over and then you can work at keeping your girlfriend happy." She added the last bit of the sentence on a playful tone, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'm going to have a chat to my brothers." He decided, hoping that they could help him find a solution. He knew Kevin wanted more and more time to be with his wife and son while Joe's interest for acting grew stronger as the months passed. Maybe they could tone down what they were currently doing as the Gray Brothers so that each of them could tend to what their hearts wanted. Kevin would be glad to have free time with his family while Joe would be more than happy to take up new acting roles and Nick could focus more on his solo project and his girlfriend. It sounded perfect to him and he prayed his brothers would approve.

"Good idea." Demi confirmed his thoughts.

"Thanks Dem, for you know, talking and helping out." He told her sweetly.

"No problem, _Nicky_!" She teased, knowing fully well that he hated that nickname.

"Good night, Demetria." She could hear the smirk in his voice and huffed softly.

"Night." They both hung up, chuckling at their childish ways.


	22. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 21: **_**Need you now**_** (Love this song by Lady Antebellum :D)**

"Hello, hello? I heard somebody needed cheering up and decided it was time to see one of my bestest friends!" Liam teased. He entered the room where Miley was seated, tapping her fingers against the wooden guitar sitting on her lap. Her expression brightened at the sight of her 'ex co-star' and close friend.

"Hey!" She smiled warmly as he reached out to hug her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned enthusiastically, not hiding her excitement to see him after several months.

"I'm here for tonight's charity event, what else?" He rolled his eyes playfully.

"We all know you wouldn't fly over for a charity event!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she waited for him to provide her with an explanation.

"You're looking at the newest cast member of the movie adaptation of one of Stephen King's books." **(Lol, I have NO idea where that came from :P. I just know that would be the spookiest movie ever, his books are beyond psychotic – no offense to those who like his writing!)** He replied proudly as he pointed at himself, a cocky expression written on his 22 year old features.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, dead serious." He replied with a smile.

"Congratulations!" She set her guitar on the couch as she shifted towards him to give him a quick hug.

"Thank you." He smirked. "So what's your majesty the Princess doing locked up in a dressing room while everybody is enjoying rehearsals for tonight?" He raised his eyebrows at her. A giggle escaped her luscious lips at his choice of a nickname.

"Why are you asking? You already know." She pouted.

"That's right, Demi assaulted me when I arrived." He chuckled as Miley let out a throaty laugh. "And I overheard Nick and her talking about you guys fighting... I'm sorry." He told her sincerely. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to brush away any thoughts of Nick.

"Wanna talk about it?" His sympathetic look made a small smile appear on her lips.

"Nah it's ok, some things are better left unspoken about."

"How about... a Starbucks run? Caramel frappucino?" He suggested with a smug look.

"You know I can't say no to that." She laughed. "Let's go." She shot up from her seat and he followed her out of the large theatre, making sure to go out the back so that no one would question their whereabouts. She was in no mood to deal with her worried friends. Miley's body guard followed in toe as the two friends walked down the avenue to the nearest Starbucks, the two of them talking quietly as to keep the attention away from them.

_Where are you? – worried Nicky_

She glanced at the phone and momentarily closed her eyes as she read his name displayed across the screen, signalling that he had texted her. She knew he was attempting to break the ice but there was still so much anger and frustration in her, she opted to keep away from him until she was calmed down. She felt guilty enough as it was about the comment she had made the previous night, a comment that was inappropriate and uncalled for. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice by letting her anger talk; she wanted nothing more than to keep Nick protected from the harsh and bitter words that could escape her mouth in these situations.

She had barely acknowledged him when they had seen each other earlier that morning as the group of artists had gathered around to listen to the instructions they were given by the charity event's director. She hadn't stayed to watch him rehearse his songs and hadn't met his gaze when she had rehearsed her own songs. It was clear that things were awfully tense between the two and they had only shared a brief hug as a greeting for the meek purpose of keeping their 'fight' under wraps. Although the way Miley ignored Nick and turned away every time he tried to talk to her got the people around them curious, they were decent enough not to ask and to give them their privacy whenever the couple crossed each other backstage.

_Starbucks with a friend_

She replied curtly, acknowledging the fact that he still had a right to worry. Ever since her stalker had come back into her life Nick had acted even more protective of her, always making sure she had a body guard to keep her safe at all times. He was worried and his attitude at first had tended to create tensions in their couple but she had soon learned to understand that his worry came from his love for her and his fear of losing her. After considering what she would do in his place, she had finally accepted his worries and listened when he demanded she take her body guard wherever she went.

_You took Bob with you, right?_

He couldn't help but want a confirmation, not trusting her emotional state to think straight.

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's message, Miley turned back to Liam and engaged herself in a conversation with him while Nick sat in his seat back in the theatre, bouncing his leg as he waited impatiently for an answer that wouldn't come. Sighing in defeat, he prayed that no answer meant she had indeed taken her body guard with her and was protected.

..................

Struggling to keep his attention of the stage director (?), Nick kept giving sidelong glances to the door he expected Miley to come through any minute.

"Nick, space, remember?" Demi nudged him. He sighed, keeping his head down to hide the sadness appearing in his eye. Although it didn't even come close to the pain he had felt when he had lost her the first time, the ache in his heart was controlling his every move. And to top it all the constant threats he received from the stalker had him worried about the man's mental health: how far would he be willing to go to get Miley? Nick's stomach twisted as he noticed Miley sneak through the back doors while staring intently at the floor, the hoodie of her black sweatshirt pulled tightly over her head.

Without giving Demi a second look, he jumped off his seat and jogged towards the hallway Miley had disappeared in. He was quick to find her dressing room and quickly slipped in, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"What-?"

"The silent treatment?" He asked quietly, hiding a small smirk begging to appear on his face. "Thought you had grown out of that stage." He told her smartly.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now..." She averted her gaze away from his angelic face. She knew all too well what he was up to and she knew that it was only a matter of second before she dissolved right in front of that beautiful smile or playful smirk. No. She was tougher than that.

"Had fun with Liam?" He asked casually.

"What- How did you know?" She looked up at him, surprised by his knowledge. Wanting to avoid another confrontation, she had purposely omitted telling him the friend she had gone to Starbucks with was Liam. It was no secret that the two men did not see eye to eye. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That's not important."

"Then does it really matter whether I had fun with him or not?" She retorted, upset by his answer avoiding skills.

"Mi-"

"I really don't know what to say to you right now..." She spoke coldly.

"Miley-"

"Nick we have a performance to give tonight... can we please deal with this at home?" She rubbed her forehead tiredly. Nick smiled internally at her reference to their apartment... was planning to go back home that night – rather than stay at her parents' home?

"No. I'm not gonna stand here all day and watch you avoid me while you're all friendly with everybody in the room." He spoke firmly, determined to get her to talk to him. "Just talk to me. Unload. Tell me everything going through your head right now." He demanded. He hid a triumphant look when she lifted her gaze to meet his. Although she seemed surprised by his demands, he could see the fire burning in her blue eyes, begging to come out. Taking a deep breath she started:

"Do you even know what it feels like be the last thing your boyfriend thinks about? A boyfriend who supposedly is in love with you?! You promised Nick! You swore that we would be ok and that we would make things work!"

"I-" Although he wanted her to unload on him he couldn't help but feel his heart bleeding at her words. He braced himself as she continued:

"I don't even know why I'm trying. Why the heck am I holding onto somebody who obviously cares more about their career than about their own girlfriend whom, I should add, they said they wanted to spend the rest of their life with?!"

"I do-" He couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his features at her last words. So he hadn't dreamt it... She, just like him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. _One step at a time _he reminded himself. Or more like _one problem at a time_ he chuckled to himself. Bi-polar would have very well described his moods on that particular day. He had gone from completely depressed to triumphant and amused. It was a wonder what all she did to him.

"What are you smiling about?" She snapped.

"You look really hot when you're angry." He smiled sheepishly at her reddening cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was from the anger bubbling in her or from his compliment, one thing was for sure, she was flushed.

"I – what? Are you kidding me?" She struggled with her own feelings. How could she ever be serious in front of him? The effect he had on her was too strong for her to dismiss that easily. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it as he continued:

"You look really hot when your cheeks get all red from anger. You gesticulate to emphasise your words... Your eyes sparkle even more than they usually do." Step by step, he got closer to her to finally end up right in front of her. His cold hands went to her cheeks to cool down her body temperature that had risen with the anger she had just shown. Her eyes closed at the contact of his skin against her own.

"Nick-"

"Shhh baby..." He murmured against her lips as he captured them with his own, making her lose all train of thoughts. Her arms found their rightful place around his neck as she pulled him closer, giving in to her body's desires. Staying angry at somebody for over 12 hours was too long, she decided. How she had let her insecurities overrule her hearts knowledge angered her. Her heart knew, better than anybody else how much he loved her... he had proven it more than once. In fact, he proved it every day. Maybe her expectations had become too high?

She gasped at the feeling of his cold hands slipping under her sweatshirt to rest on her bare skin. His touch drove her insane, there was no denying just how madly in love he made her feel even after 4 years of complete bliss. Her hands made quick work on his belt and tight skinny jeans, pushing them off his hips as their kisses became more urgent.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as they parted to regain their breath. "I love you..." He added as she kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip as his hands pushed her sweatshirt upwards.

"I love you too." She whispered as soon as the sweatshirt had been forgotten, tossed over the couch. It was Miley's turn to pull off his warm long sleeved shirt, her fingers trailing up his well defined chest.

"We - can't - here..." He whispered with difficulty, his breathing hitching as her hands wandered dangerously low on his stomach.

"Miley? Miles open up!" A sudden knock startled them both. Demi's voice rang loud and clear as she repeated. "Miley, are you okay?" The couple exchanged a look before cracking up.

"I'm fine, Dem. Hold on a sec." She tossed Nick's shirt at him and crouched down to pull his pants up for him. Nick kissed the top of her head as she did so, letting his lips linger a while longer. He knew a lot of talking was going to have to be done but for now he was happy to know she could smile at him without feeling angry or hurt.

"I love you..." She whispered against his lips as he pulled her in a much needed last kiss.

"Get dressed, princess." He instructed her with a sly smile and a wink.

"Miley if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to call Nick and we will get-" Demi's voice trailed off as Miley opened the door and pulled her inside. "Nevermind about calling Nick." Demi grinned when she noticed the tension between the couple had vanished. Nick kissed Miley's temple tenderly before leaving the two girls to gossip. Most probably about him. He chuckled to himself at the thought as he left to find his brothers. He groaned inwardly at the tight feeling in his jeans... she was going to 'pay' for that that night.

**Pretty rushed at the end, sorry if it didn't make much sense! Again... my fighting skills aren't good and they completely show in my writing. Lol. Hope you guys liked it anyways :D**

**xoxo**


	23. Make A Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything the but the plot!**

**Chapter 22: **_**Make A Wave**_

Miley was aware that Nick was awake, his arms wrapping themselves tighter around her naked body moments earlier had served to inform her of his rising consciousness. Her body was atop his, limbs intertwined and head tucked under his chin in the same position they had fallen asleep after much love making. Neither of them acknowledged the others' awakened state, afraid to break the spell that had settled over them during the night. Neither of them wanted to acknowledge the fact they needed to talk, too afraid that broaching such a subject would send everything crumbling down all over again. But they were not blind... they knew that the eventual conversation was unavoidable. However, time was the best medicine for Miley to get past the hurt she had when Nick had made her feel like his career was more important and Nick was aware of it... He was determined to make her feel like the princess she was in his eyes.

Nick grew impatient as the minutes ticked by, there was nothing he wanted more than to look into her beautiful blue eyes. His lips found her hair as he nuzzled his face closer to her, taking in her scent. "Morning." He whispered, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"Mmmmm." Her sleepy noise of appreciation had him chuckling.

"I know you're awake..." His hands trailed up and down the sides of her body, taking in the curves he was so familiar with and so dazzled by. His smile widened as she buried her face in his neck, looking for more warmth. He brought his hand up and brushed the curls falling in Miley's eyes as she finally lifted her head to look at him with a sleepy smile.

"Morning." She mumbled before letting her head drop on his chest in its prior position. Nick let out a loud chuckle, feeling completely overwhelmed with love at the sight of her adorable gestures.

"Last night was..." His voice trailed off as Miley lifted her head once again to look at him. He didn't miss the mischievous spark in her wide blue eyes and the smile that adorned her lips at the thought of their long night.

"Amazing?" She suggested with a smirk.

"Beyond amazing." He whispered throatily before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Make up sex is always amazing." Miley whispered with a laugh as they both parted, the both of them wearing similar goofy grins.

"You can say that again." Nick agreed with a smirk. Looking over at the clock he realised it was still early and that neither of them had gotten much sleep. "Go back to sleep baby, it's still early." His intense, loving gaze had her turning into jelly.

"And take the risk of having you gone by the time I wake up? Never!" She joked. Nick swallowed down the slight guilt that settled in the pit of his stomach after hearing her words. Although she was joking, he knew that it had often – too often – been the case.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly, praying that she wouldn't hear the vulnerability in his voice. Unfortunately – or fortunately? – she knew him more than he did himself. Her eyes filled with concern as she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Hey, I was just kidding." She amended, her fingers grazing his square jaw lovingly.

"I know." He replied with a small smile.

"Nick-"

"It's okay, Mi." He reassured her with a peck, the tone of his voice indicating the conversation was over. "What do you want for breakfast, princess?" The simple thought of food made Miley crunch her nose up in disgust.

"I'm not hungry."

"What?! You're not hungry last night's intense and lengthy 'exercise'?!" He inquired dramatically. Miley couldn't help but giggle, loving the fact that they were lightly flirting again. She rolled off of Nick and propped her head on her elbow to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"What can I say, I have a lot of stamina." She replied with a wink. She fingered the dog tag hanging around his neck as an added reminder of his condition. It broke her heart to know someone as good as Nick had to live with something that had to be monitored so closely and so often as diabetes type 1 was. Checking his blood sugar 14 times a day was as close to normal as his life would ever get.

"Do you still have some stamina left?" Nick wore a wry grin as he rolled over to hover over her, his nose touching hers.

"I might have just a little." She flirted back with a smirk. He dipped his head just low enough for him to kiss her lips softly, teasing her by pulling away every time she tried to deepen the kiss.

................

A few hours later, Miley was in the walk in closet, searching for something appropriate to wear. Finally settling on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top she quickly got ready and made her way to the living room to find Nick walking in with two Starbucks coffee. Smiling, she took the cup he was handing her and thanked him with a small kiss. The tension between the couple had vanished the second they had been in each other's arms, comforting each other in a way words couldn't.

"Do you think we could..." Miley started, biting her lip apprehensively.

"Talk?" Nick suggested softly as he took a seat next to her on the leather couch.

"Actually..." Her eyes stayed focused on her cup as she tried to find the right words to speak. "I was thinking that we could maybe... you know... not talk?" She saw the surprise and confusion in his eyes when she finally lifted her gaze to meet his.

"But I thought-"

"I just... I think there's no point in talking. We both know what went wrong.... and now it's up to us to fix it. Talking isn't going to help." Her eyes reflected her uneasiness and uncertainty, making Nick cower in guilt. He shook his head lightly and threaded his fingers through hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I want to talk."

"You... want to talk?" Miley had to hold back a little laugh at the irony of the situation.

"Yeah I want to talk... I want to know what's going on in there." He gently tapped her forehead and let his hand fall to her chest where he covered her heart.

"You want the truth?" A small smile appeared on her lips.

"All of it." He acquiesced.

"I'm happy... I'm happy when we are together, when we go out together, when you hold my hand in public so as to claim that I am yours and only yours... I'm happy when we share everything together." The earnestness and love in her eyes made Nick dizzy. Was it possible that she could be this perfect?! A wide smile appeared on his lips as her words sunk in.

"I think we can work on that..." He murmured against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss. His head was spinning with emotions, emotions he let flow freely into the kiss. The sight of the lone tear rolling down Miley's cheeks had his eyes watering until finally, he let the tears fall as well. He didn't bother to tell her not to cry because he knew that there was no way such a moment could be lived without any tears... the reunion of two lovers proclaiming their love for each other all over again... It was then Nick Gray realised what true love was. It was then he realised just how much Miley loved him and the reality and wonder behind it turned him into jelly.

The pad of his thumb drew across her cheeks, wiping the wetness that had fallen from her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, his voice rich with emotions. "I love you..." He repeated. "And I'm sorry... I'm sorry for making you think you were not important... you are everything to me. _Everything_." His own tears doubled over as she kissed him, reassuring him that everything was okay.

Finally pulling away, Miley couldn't help but giggle.

"Look at us..." She laughed. "We look like those sappy couples in movies." She giggled again as she held on to Nick's t-shirt, her fist clutching at the soft material covering his chest. Nick couldn't help but join her laughter. Was it possible to laugh and cry at the same time? The thought made him laugh all the more.

"You make me do some pretty crazy things, Miss Stewart." He teased.

"Likewise." She smiled as she peered into his loving eyes.

The ringing of Miley's phone broke the spell and the couple groaned in unison.

"Don't get it." Miley grabbed Nick's arm, forbidding him from going to fetch the phone.

"Are you sure? Could be important." She shook her head.

"Nothing can be more important right now." She told him seriously. Her seriousness puzzled him but the meaning behind her words had his heart racing. He settled back next to her, taking her petite frame into his larger one.

Miley chewed on her bottom lip as anxiety took hold of her. She knew what that call was about... but how could she accept to shoot a movie in another country when she had just accused him of giving more importance to his career. How could she spend months away from him for a movie? She didn't know if she could do it... In fact, she knew she couldn't. The phone call she had been expecting all day was the one telling her when and where the movie would be shot. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the following fights to come... she was going to have to tell that she had, for the first time since they had gotten back together, signed a contract without consulting him. A contract that required her to be away for longer and farther than usual.

**Okay so I gotta be honest... I had something planned for this sequel at the time I was still writing Haunting Memories and I recently decided to change all of it... I really don't like where this is going, I feel like there's no structure to the story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do... I'm not going to hide the fact that I thought about deleting it but decided those who have supported me throughout deserve better and I don't believe I'm a quitter! So what I might do is make things happen a little quicker and end it so I can concentrate on Half of My Heart. Updating two stories proves to be difficult when your life is a lil crazy! Lol**

**Let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism or encouragements are greatly appreciated!!! Thank you again for all of those who never seem to be disappointed with what I write! Your words of confidence really mean a lot!!**

**xoxo**


	24. Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 23: **_**Baby**_

"Babe, are you ok?" Nick's spoke softly as he entered the dimly lit bedroom. He could make out the outline of Miley's body on their bed and walked closer.

"Not feeling very good..." She mumbled, a whimper escaping her lips as she attempted to sit up. He had left her in bed that morning, not wanting to wake her since she had gotten home late after a meeting. Little did he know that she had been planning on staying in bed with a fever. Upon hearing about her sickness he had left all the work to his brothers and drove home immediately.

"Don't move..." He told her as he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "You're burning up..." He brought his hand to her forehead to feel the heat radiating off of it. He made a move to get up to go get some medicine but was stopped by Miley's hand on his.

"No..." She whimpered tiredly. "Don't go, please." She begged. His heart melted at the sight of the woman before him and he quickly took his original position. She buried her face in his broad chest and he could feel her trembling in his arms.

"Don't you want me to get another blanket?" He asked softly as he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

"Don't go..." Was all she said. He felt her body relax as he ran his fingers on her arms and back, rubbing softly on the smooth flesh.

"Go to sleep..." He whispered lovingly, his eyes creasing with worry at the sight of such a fatigued Miley. It didn't take long for her to be out, sleeping soundly against his firm chest. A slight smile grazed his lips as he watched her own chest heave with every intake of breath she took. It was as though he had been hit in the gut when his eyes lingered on the purple bags under her eyes and the small wrinkles settling on her forehead. It was obvious the stress that came along with her work and their chaotic relationship had been an unneeded strain on her, causing her too much worry and stress. His finger tips trailed over her facial features, taking in the small changes he had missed as she grown more mature, looking more and more beautiful at the age of 20. Her once round plump face had taken more of an oval shape, her cheeks looking less chubby and making her chin stand out... she looked perfect to Nick.

Nick hadn't realised he had fallen asleep until he was woken up by his girlfriend walking out of the bathroom with difficulty. Rushing to help her, he found himself completely supporting her so she wouldn't fall over.

"You okay, baby? His soft voice had her heart melting, causing a fresh new bath of tears to roll down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey..." His thumbs brushed against her cheeks, wiping away every single tear falling from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He inquired sweetly, making sure not to upset her more. Tenderly pushing her hair away from her face, he leaned in to kiss her forehead. Upon reaching the bed Nick sat her on his laps and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Thanks." She sniffed, wiping fiercely at the tear stained cheeks.

"Let's get you back to bed, I think you need some sleep." Nick gently laid her down, pulling the covers over her body to warm her up.

"I don't know what wrong with me." She whispered as soon as Nick had settled in beside her, arms fastened around her petite waist. "I just feel so..."

"Unwell?" He suggested with a gentle laugh, hoping to regain her usual cheerfulness.

"Yeah... pretty lightheaded to. I almost fell over when I got out of bed." She explained in a soft whisper.

"You should have woken me up."

"Nah, you were snoring." She giggled and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling?" His thoughts immediately focused back on her, wanting to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine." She smiled sincerely, hoping to reassure him. As much as she loved him and wanted his attention, he could get just a little too overbearing when she was the least bit unwell. Although puzzled by her attitude, Nick didn't push her to talk, wanting nothing more than for her to healthy again and it was obvious that upsetting her wasn't the way to go about it... so he let it go and dropped a kiss on the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him.

"Can we do something? I'm tired of being in this room." She spoke up, unable to find sleep again when all kinds of thoughts were floating around in her head.

"You need to rest, baby." He replied gently, his fingers trailing down her long auburn hair and to her back.

"Can we watch a movie?" Giving in, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the living room where he set her on the couch. Letting out a quiet laugh Miley couldn't help but remind him that she could very well walk on her own.

"Oh you mean without falling over?" His slight smirk had her rolling her eyes in annoyance. He was always right. "Just let me be my overbearing self and let me take care of you." He requested with a loving smile, his lips brushing against her hair.

"Did you just admit you were overbearing?!" She let out a laugh. "Epic." Her laugh became louder upon receiving a mock glare from her boyfriend. There was no other way to put it, she just loved the man. "I love you." She whispered as soon as he had settled down beside her, pulling her against his chest. The movie Nick had chosen had started playing but neither paid attention as they continued their playful banter.

"You're random... you go from torturing me one second to loving me the next." He cocked his eyebrows. "Should I be worried? Is your fever getting worse?" He brought his hand to her forehead only for it to swatted away, her eyes piercing with a mean glare. He chuckled.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her lips, earning a small huff on her part.

"Nice save." She poked her tongue out at him like a child, making him laugh and shake his head. Whoever said sick Miley was boring?

* * *

Miley's eyes fluttered open and landed on the sleeping figure holding her. It took her a moment to realise that they had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Her eyes fell on the TV and her eyes widened when she saw what was being discussed on the show: condoms. The volume was just loud enough for her to make out what they were saying and she listened intently as they spoke about a batch of faulty condoms that was in the process of being called back from the market.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, the light headedness, the cravings... it all made sense. She rushed to the nearest bathroom as the bile rose in her throat. It couldn't be. They had been careful! And even though she wasn't regular with the pill, Nick had always used protection. They both knew all too well what was at stake if anything went wrong even though they hadn't openly spoken about the possible result of sex.

Supporting herself with the wall, she vomited continuously, emptying the contents of her stomach. Exhaustion took over as she tried to lift herself from the floor to get herself a drink of water. Her unusually dull blue eyes held fear of the unknown... what if...

"Morning sickness..." She whispered to herself. No. She couldn't make assumptions. First step was to check the brand Nick used. She could only pray that they weren't the faulty ones spoken about on television. She ticked off the different symptoms in her head. Cravings, nausea, dizziness, exhaustion... it all made sense.

She quietly tiptoed across the living room and towards the hallway leading to the master bedroom. Entering the room, she switched on the lights and made her way to Nick's side of the bed, tugging on the first drawer of his bedside table. She dug through the junk until she found what she was searching for and pulled out the box. She let out a breath of relief when she noticed he had used safe condoms. The guy had done his research apparently. Maybe the stress she had been under had made her body give into sickness so she would take the rest needed. Yes. That could explain it.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly placed the box back in the drawer and closed it before walking in to their closet to change.

"Miles?" Nick's groggy voice was heard, calling her from the bedroom.

"I'm changing." She called out, switching her shorts for loose sweat pants.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nick's asked sleepily from the doorway of their closet as he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his plaid boxers.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She didn't turn around to face him, afraid that he would notice her worries, so instead she concentrated on gathering the clothes that were lying on the ground and threw them in the hamper, aware that a sleepy Nick was watching her every move. "Babe, why are you doing that in the middle of the night?" He whined. She didn't bother to give him an answer and headed for their bed, sliding in between the sheets.

"Night." She whispered to her boyfriend as soon as he had slid in beside her, his arms wrapping themselves around her body.

"Night baby." He responded with a yawn, his fingers fumbling with the switch to turn the light off. If he hadn't been so tired and sleepy he would have noticed Miley's cold tone and lack of conversation...

**Hey guys! Lil bit of a cliffhanger there? Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was pretty hard to write but I thought it wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out! **

**Please let me know your thoughts! For those who haven't please check out the other story i'm working on called Half of my heart. **

**xoxo**


	25. We are the world

Thank you so much to all those who review often and whom I can't answer to because they don't have a fanfic account! Shoutout to you guys: nileyfan#1, Fibi, nickmiley2010, Luanne, D.F, Manderz, Jen

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 24: **_**We are the world**_

She opened one eye cautiously, moving slowly out of her boyfriend's embrace._ It's not the time to be a klutz, Miley!_ She scolded herself as she tripped over a bundle of clothes lying on the floor. She knew what she needed to do. Her parents were away with Noah leaving the house to Braison and Trace who would sleep in till god knows what time. She could only pray that her mother's secret stash of home pregnancy tests still existed.

_Wish me luck!_ She muttered under her breath, taking in deep breaths to convince herself everything was gonna be just fine. Throwing on the first pants, t-shirt and sweater she could find, she made her way out of the apartment and to the garage where she hopped into her SUV. She was thankful to find spare sunglasses in one of the compartments when she noticed the visible bags under her eyes. This was not the time to be stalked by the paparazzi, throwing all kinds of questions and comments her way. She didn't give in to her thoughts when she spotted a young mother with two children walking down the streets of LA, most probably on their way to school. There was no way she could give a simple, stress free, media free life to a child at this point in her career. Taking another deep breath, she stirred the car into the driveway of the Stewart home, punching in the digits to open the high security gates.

* * *

Rolling over, Demi fought with herself to go back to sleep. It was the first day off she'd had in a while and was planning on making full use of it to sleep and cuddle with her snoring boyfriend. Lifting her sleepy head slightly, she laughed at the expressions he was making in his sleep.

The little voice at the back of her head wouldn't be quiet and she groaned loudly when she realised she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep unless she investigated what it was all about. Was one of her friends or family members in trouble? Was everything okay in 'Niley land'? Miley had ignored her calls for the past week and she had convinced herself that it meant her best friend was making the most of the time with her boyfriend after their 'relationship crisis'. It was through her boyfriend she had found out Miley was unwell.

Deciding it was time to have a chat with the younger girl, she pulled herself out of bed, wobbling sleepily until she reached her phone. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of the 'new message' sign lighting up her phone. Finally, a response to the previous day's text message.

_Nick's been great to me, but you know how he is, a lil too overbearing at times :P have a good day with Joe, you deserve it ;)_

Something about Miley's text message disturbed her... it lacked the usual witty comments and cheerfulness of the brunette... although she could not pinned down why, she could not ignore the bad feeling within her and decided her friend was in trouble and needed her help.

Dialling the familiar number, she exited the bedroom so she wouldn't wake up Joe.

"Hello?"

"Miles? Are you okay?" So her instincts had been right... she could hear the sniffing in the background and her friend's voice certainly didn't sound like her own.

"Hey Dems." She replied dully.

"Hey Mi-mi, what's wrong?" Demi's voice softened as her heart melted for the younger woman.

"Nothing, Dem. Don't worry about it."

"Miley Ray Stewart!" The black headed scolded.

"I'm at my parents' place... can you come?" She spoke softly, almost shy to ask for her friend's help.

"I'll be right there." Demi's heart raced as she threw on a top, not bothering to change her pyjama pants. Oh well, the paparazzi would have to get used to seeing her in plaid pyjama pants that had initially belonged to Joe.

In under 15 minutes, Demi was in front of the Stewart door, knocking furiously until a dishevelled looking Miley opened the door.

"What happened?" She didn't wasted time, unable to bear the suspense any longer.

"You might want to sit down." Miley tried to joke but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it.

"Miles? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Demi engulfed her friend in a tight hug, stroking her hair comfortingly. The sweetness and care in her friend's voice was all Miley could take before breaking down, sobbing against the caring shoulder. Alarmed, Demi stirred the sobbing young woman to her old room, thinking privacy might be needed at the moment. There was no point in alerting the brothers that their world wide famous sister wasn't okay... The whole world knew just how protective those two could get. She hated to think what would happen to Nick if he was the cause behind this 'little breakdown'.

"You need to talk to me, Mile..." Demi coaxed gently. It was then she spotted the rectangular box sitting on the bed next to them. "Are you p-pregnant?" The black haired young woman spoke hesitantly.

Feeling the bile rise in her throat much like the night before, Miley sprinted to the bathroom, emptying the small content of her stomach. The few crackers she had nibbled on during the night were obviously not meant to be kept in her system.

"I guess that answers my question." Demi tried to joke as she stood in the doorway to the bathroom. Upon receiving a shake of the head on Miley's part, Demi frowned. "Have you not taken the test yet?" Another shake confirmed her thoughts. "Then what are you waiting for?" Her friend's glare shut her up instantly and she restrained from slapping herself for being so curious and impatient. "Sorry..." She apologised in a whisper, rubbing small circles on tired girl's back. "It's obviously upsetting you... don't you think it's better to know once and for all?"

"I just... I couldn't do it alone." She whispered, her voice cracking from all the crying she had done.

"You didn't tell Nick..." Demi voiced her deductions.

"I didn't want him to go through what I'm going through right now. Thinking of the what ifs and all...." She explained, showing her best friend once again how big her heart was.

"He could have supported you."

"No... What if I had told him and he had reacted badly?" She let out a whimper at the thought.

"You are going to have to tell him at some point. Whether you are pregnant or not!" Demi reasoned. "There's no doubt in my mind that Nick would have supported you." After a moment's thought she added: "He _will _support you, whether you are pregnant or not."

"How can you be so sure?" Miley's dull blue eyes fell on the brown ones staring back at her, challengingly.

"How can you _not_ be sure?" Demi countered, finding it difficult to believe that Miley would even let herself believe such a thing after all what the couple had been through. "You're just overanalysing everything, Miley. You know deep in your heart that Nick would never leave you. He would take responsibility. You know that as much as I do."

"I should get it over with." Miley avoided the topic, her insecurities more prominent than ever in her head. Understanding her best friend's position, Demi resigned herself to helping Miley and whatever came along with that.

* * *

His fingers clutched the comforter in his sleep, unaware of the long haired blue eyed beauty's absence. His eyes opened momentarily and he was quick to realise she was nowhere in sight. Worry washed over him as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom, searching for her in vain. Perhaps she was feeling better and was making breakfast like she did whenever she woke up before him.

His feet padded cross the wooden floors as he checked room after room, hoping to find her. Looking over at the time, he realised he would be late for his meeting with the record label if he didn't get a move in. Groaning in frustration, the young man got ready, convincing himself that Miley had simply gone out for a walk and would be back shortly.

Merely 20 minutes later he was on his way to the Hollywood Records building in downtown LA. Checking his phone for the 20th time that morning, he let out a deep breath... None of his calls had been answered and neither had his text messages. If it wasn't for that darn meeting he would have hunted her down himself, even if it meant searching every inch of LA.

He could only pray her health had improved and she knew what she was doing.

..................

"Mile?" Demi tried again to get her attention. The younger girl was staring intently out the window, her eyes distant and emotionless. Demi wrapped her arm around Miley's waist, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. "Come on, sweetie... we'll get through this. We're all here for you..."

"What if I _am_ pregnant?" Miley finally spoke, her eyes betraying the fear and pain she was feeling inside.

"Then within a few months you will have a mini Nick and you running around the house like the amazing bundle of a joy kids are." Demi grinned, hoping to cheer her up.

"I-" A small laugh escaped Miley's lip at the image. "Imagine those brown curls on a little girl or little boy." Subconsciously, a smile crossed her face.

"That's more like it." Demi encouraged, smiling back to her friend. "You should call Nick, I'm pretty sure he's searching everywhere for you right now..."

"I can't."

"Yes you can... come on." Demi handed her her phone.

"Hello?" Came Nick's worried voice.

"Hey..." Miley greeted him softly.

"Miles? Why are you calling with Demi's phone? I tried calling your cell so many times..."

"Her phone was closer." She explained with a small laugh.

"Where are you?"

"We went out... for um... a walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick asked sceptically.

"I'm fine, Nick... feeling much better."

"I'm glad to hear that but I would feel better if you stayed home until you are back to normal..."

"I'm fine!! Please stop worrying."

"Alright alright... why do you sound like you have a cold? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine."

"Miles..."

"Yes I cried... I'm tired and I just felt like crying." She let a forced chuckle escape her lips.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, his voice softening considerably.

"I don't know... I'm a girl. Our hormones run wild in our body and make us feel all these weird emotions for no apparent reason." She laughed.

"Ohhhh!" He caught her drift, thinking she might be on her period or nearing them.

"Yeah... anyways, how is work?"

"It's alright I guess... I've been a little distracted and I ran out of the building to get coffee without Big Rob..."

"Nick!" Miley couldn't help but giggle. "Did you get attacked?"

"Attacked is an understatement compared to the crowd of girls that surrounded me and hugged me or more like choked me..." He chuckled.

"Just be careful, ok?" Miley asked, her thoughts going to the number of crazy people who wanted their skin. Namely, her stalker who hadn't given up threatening the couple.

"Yeah, don't worry." He smiled.

"I miss you..." She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at her tummy... he had no idea about the possible pregnancy... and she was acting like everything was normal...

"I miss you too, baby girl... Good news is I'm almost done here... Joe and Kevin have more to do but they won't mind if I head home."

"That's good to hear." She admitted, wanting to feel protected and safe in her boyfriend's arms. He always made things better...

"I'll see you in a bit, alright? Two hour tops." He promised.

"Sounds good."

"See you soon, babe."

"Alright. Bye."

**Argh, lame chapter :S it's not coming out the way I wanted it to, and I would seriously consider dropping this if you guys weren't behind be all the way! Thanks to all of you, I realise this story isn't living up to its expectations and I'm really sorry about that. **

**I wish I could write it all over again and make it worthy of the 14 nominations I got in the NJKs! That is just crazyyyy!!! Half of my heart was also nominated a few times but Meet me halfway is really dominating. No need to tell you how shocked I was when I saw the first 7 nominations for MMH. **

**I'm sooo curious to know who all nominated me?! Even though JonasFan101 said she was done with everything and the NJKs might/will probably not happen, I'm still really thankful and appreciative of all the nominations. So THANK YOU!!!**


	26. Run

Very Happy Birthday to nileyfan#1!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

**Chapter 25: **_**Run**_

Nick rushed over to the sobbing girl curled up on the bed, gathering her in his arms as she let the emotions pour out of her.

"Shhh..." He consoled her with his presence, his warm body embracing hers in a tight hug. "Don't cry, baby girl..." He soothed, his heart aching at the sight of the salty tears flooding her rosy cheeks. Miley's sobs slowly subsided and a small smile appeared on her lips when she realised that he hadn't even asked her what was wrong, he hadn't asked what had made her cry in the first place... he was just there to hold her, remind her that he was there when she needed him, giving her his whole support with no questions asked. And that was one of the many things she loved about him. He always gave her space even if she didn't want it... because that was the kind of love and respect he had for her. But this wasn't something she could hide from him… but how was she supposed tell him?

"Sorry… I just needed to let it out." She apologised as she wiped away the last of her tears, pulling herself out of his embrace and off the bed, avoiding his gaze the whole time.

"Miles…" He lifted her face so she would look at him.

"I'm just tired…" She smiled weakly in an attempt to reassure him. He let it go, knowing that whatever it was, she would tell him in her own time. All he could do in the meantime was be there for her and support her… he wanted to be that guy to her, he already was.

Confusion washed over him as he was reminded of the news he had gotten just moments earlier from his second eldest brother. A movie... A contract she had signed weeks ago without consulting him, an action that remained a mystery to him since never, had she signed a contract without his opinion. No matter how many times he told her she was entitled to making her own choices without running them passed him, she had always insisted it was her way of showing him how much she valued his opinion. He felt hurt that for once, she hadn't consulted nor told him and had signed a contract that would take her away thousands of miles from him for several months. But what hurt him most was knowing she hadn't told him, never had she come close to even mentioning to him. Knowing she had hid it from him for... for what? For the mere purpose of avoiding the conflict that would result? It didn't make sense to him and as much as he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, his heart was too wounded to give up his pride. He could only breathe a sigh of relief when he realised the brunette's breathing had evened out, finally crying herself to sleep. As much as he wanted to help her with whatever was troubling her, he didn't trust himself around her... Questions were burning his lips but he knew he would have to wait before obtaining any sort of answer from her. For the time being he was just glad she was asleep, getting the rest she needed.

Shaking his head at himself, he slipped out from beside her and made his way to the living room, flopping down on the couch as tiredness washed over his tensed muscles. His thoughts wandered to the various reasons behind Miley's 'breakdown'. It did happen that she let tears fall from her eyes whenever she thought he wasn't looking and he had always attributed it to stress and hormones. But this time, his gut told him that there was a lot more behind her mood swings but he couldn't think of anything wrong.

* * *

Upon waking up front her nap, Miley noticed Nick was fast asleep on the couch with the television playing in the background. She moved around sleepily, watching as his eyes fluttered in his sleep. He looked so peaceful.... _just how was she supposed to tell him she was bitter and sad the pregnancy test she had taken that morning had turned out negative? How was she supposed to explain something she didn't understand herself?_

Her retreating figure didn't go unnoticed by the dozing Nick. He had felt her presence but had opted on ignoring it, hoping a little more time would give him the clear headedness he needed to confront her about her movie contract.

Unaware of Nick's awaken state, Miley dialled her best friend's number.

"Hey Miles, how are you doing?" Demi's cheerful voice greeted the worried Miley.

"I'm good." The younger girl replied with conviction.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk, right?"

"Yeah I do. Thanks Dems... I actually need a prep talk. I need to break the news to Nick about the movie..."

"Ah... the movie." Demi took a deep breath. "Just tell him the truth... They needed your signature within the day and he wasn't picking up his phone... You didn't want to pass up such an opportunity and gave in to your crazy moment of glory. He will understand, Miles, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, Dem... All he's going to see is that I will be gone for months... And this time it's not Mexico, Tennessee or Georgia... It's Italy!"

"You're freaking billionaires! You can fly in and out to see each other!" Demi exclaimed.

"You're right... I should stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Miles... you're going through a lot... Everybody needs a break at some point. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself and take things one at a time."

"Thanks Dems... I'm going to talk to him." She promised.

"Good." Demi smiled to herself, feeling proud of her little prep talk. "And Mile?

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to tell him about the pregnancy 'scare'. He would want to know."

"I'll try." The younger girl let out a deep breath as she ended the call, feeling all her resolves melting away. She closed her eyes, once again fighting a batch of tears begging to roll down her cheeks. Once the pregnancy test had turned out negative, she had attributed all her symptoms to stress and had voted to ignore any further indications that she could be in fact pregnant, even though she knew she wasn't.

"Italy, huh?" She froze at the sound of his voice... suddenly feeling dizzy, she gripped the head board of the bed. She turned around slowly to be faced with an obviously upset Nick.

"I-"

"You're going to Italy and you didn't think it important to let me know? To tell me you had signed a contract _weeks_ ago?" His sharp tone sliced through her, making her shiver.

**Short chapter... Just thought you guys deserved to know whether she was pregnant or not after all this time I let you go back and forth! lol**


	27. Right round

**Chapter 26: **_**Right round**_

"_You're going to Italy and you didn't think it important to let me know? To tell me you had signed a contract weeks ago?" His sharp tone sliced through her._

"I-"

"You know what? It wouldn't have mattered that you were going to be on the other side of the Atlantic for months! But you know what sucks? You 'forgetting' to include me in your life..."

"You know it's not like that!" She tried to speak up and calm his temper, in vain.

"Then tell me, Miley, what is it like? Enlighten me!" His acidic tone was all she could take.

"You know what? I signed the contract that I wanted to take... I called you a hundred times to talk to you about it... but guess what? You were too busy. Too lost in your career to even pick up my calls. So you can yell at me as much as you want but _you_ brought this upon yourself!" She replied bitterly, the feeling of loneliness still fresh in her mind.

"Okay so yeah, I got lost in my career one time too many... what about after? Did it just 'slip' your mind? Were you too busy hanging out with Liam?" His sarcasm chilled her to the bones, fuelling the fire rushing through her veins.

"That's low..." She shook her head in disappointment.

"No... what's low is you spending time with him and forgetting to tell your own boyfriend that you are going to Italy!" He crossed his arms, his bottom lip shaking slightly. "Italy, Miley. Did you ever stop to think how I would feel about this?"

"Right, because everything is _always_ about you isn't it? It doesn't matter that I have a career and that I might want to take up new projects. Because I have to keep you happy! Well guess what, if you're not happy with me you should have said so sooner!"

"Miley, come on. This has nothing to do with being happy with each other." Nick rubbed his forehead tiredly, wondering where this fight was going. If none of them backed down, they would both end up sleeping alone tonight.

"You're obviously not happy with me right now." She replied bluntly. She walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water as another dizzy spell hit her. She had decided to blame the vomiting and dizzy spells on dehydration since they were quite common symptoms.

"Okay look, I'm sorry I yelled... I'm just trying to understand." His voice softened at the sight of her gripping the kitchen counter, suddenly looking exhausted.

"There's nothing to understand! I didn't know where the movie would take place until just a few days ago and until then... well we had our fare share of problems and it slipped my mind."

"How can something like that just slip your mind?!" His frustration got the better of him once again.

"It just did okay? I had other things on my mind."

"Like what? Flirting with Liam?"

"You gotta be kidding me." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"I've seen you with him!" He defended. "I wouldn't be one bit surprised if he read more into your actions."

"Call me when you're done being a selfish bastard." She clenched her fingers together, her teeth gritting noisily. He knew how to press just the right buttons and he had gone one little step too far. "I'm not going to sit and watch while you insult me to my face."

"Are you denying that he has feelings for you? The whole world knows it! The whole world has known it since you worked together on the Last Song!"

"Does it matter? All you seem to care about is making me feel guilty for being friends with him." Her jaw was locked, a hint that told Nick he should surrender before it got any worse. Before he could speak however, she was out the door, running down the flight of stairs that would take her to her car. She couldn't believe how a fight about her signing contract could turn into a full blown accusation of her 'misconduct' with Liam.

* * *

He let out the biggest sigh of relief as he ended the phone call. His first thought was to call Miley and share the happy news... but he didn't even know where she was.

The youngest Gray brother paced in his living room, wondering how they had gotten here... Of course he knew Liam wasn't the cause of Miley's 'forgetfulness' and in all honesty he blamed himself for not being available when the offer had fallen in her lap. He hadn't picked up his phone when his lover had wanted to share the news and discuss her possible acceptance of the contract. No, he had been lost in his music, too worried about what would happen if he ceased making his managers and record label happy.

It was then he remembered suggesting they moved in to their new house. An idea that had slipped his mind the second he had hit the studio to record his latest album. It was really no wonder Miley was frustrated with him and he prayed that a simple, heartfelt conversation would be enough, this time, to keep them together. He was determined to fight for the woman he loved. They were together in this and while they both had made mistakes, this was all on him.

Of course she would be there... realisation hit him the second his eyes landed on the picture that had captured their moment the night he had surprised Miley with the news of their new house. His fingers drew the outline of her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile at the emotions that radiated off the picture. He was going to fix this.

* * *

Miley's eyes drifted towards the beach house for the millionth time that afternoon, taking in the beautiful surroundings and the way it stood high on the cliff. Her fingers dug into the warm sand of the beach, clutching in vain. She wiped tiredly at the remaining tears and faced the gate where one of the body guards was making sure no harm would come to her. With the stalker still on the loose Nick would not have it any other way but to have her protected at all times.

She shook her head and laughed at herself, her laughter filling in the silence surrounding her. The amount of 'drama' in her life since the age of 13, she was sure, was beyond imaginable. However, the only part she could think of was how much Nick and herself had grown stronger over the years, building what she had thought would be a start of their life together. But who was she kidding? It was highly unrealistic to choose who you would marry at the age of 13... so what if she had been wrong all along and they had been holding onto something that was comfortable, something that was safe and secure. No, she could not believe that. Their love had never been safe and secure. It had always been wild, spontaneous and _true_. She did not, for one moment think that it was possible to love another man the way she loved Nick. And while she had been deeply hurt by his accusations that morning, she knew their love was strong enough to fight the odds... _In time_.

**Very short filler-ish kinda chapter. Yeah it's been forever...! but like I told most of you, I was pretty much stuck on this story and I needed some time 'away' from it to get things straight in my head and plan out the ending. Like I already told you so many times, I changed the whole plot halfway through so now I need to tie up loose ends and it's not really easy :S. I'll know not to change my mind halfway through ever again!!! It's really hard to write if you don't have the 'big picture' in your head beforehand. Alright, i'm shutting up :P**

**Thank you once again for all the NJK nominations!!!**

**Reviews make me work faster ;)**

**Xoxo**


	28. With You

**Chapter 27: **_**With You**_

His bare feet sunk in the sandy beach as he took quiet steps towards her curled up form. Her eyes were focused on an invisible object afar as she let herself be rocked by the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The setting sun lit up the sky with a myriad of shades of orange and yellow and it was in these kinds of moments she wished she had a camera. Just as she mumbled something incoherent sounding a lot like "picture moment" a camera was waved in front of her and she looked up to see Nick, handing her the camera. A smile instantly graced her lips and she took the device, snapping shots of the setting sun with great enthusiasm.

It was little moments like these that she lived for, moments when they didn't have to speak to know what the other wanted or needed. And that's what she called love. The ability to remain silent around each other all the while knowing exactly what the other was feeling. It didn't take much for her to notice a look of relief on Nick's features and she was instantly curious. If anything, she would have expected him to look sad, perhaps even angry or upset. But no. He looked at peace. Her eyebrows shot up as she examined him.

"What's going on?" She questioned and he smiled at her curiosity.

"The police were able to link the threats back to the stalker and they arrested him." He explained emotionless and she was instantly puzzled. Was he joking?

"You're serious?" She questioned a few moments later, watching his features relax considerably.

"Couldn't be more serious." He smiled and she let out a huge breath of relief.

"Finally." She whispered, smiling to herself as she thought of the new freedom she had been given.

"Yeah, finally." Nick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they both knew their fight was long forgotten. Words had been spoken, harsh words had been thrown at each other but they both knew all that could be erased with a simple, loving gesture. A gesture that reminded the other that, no matter what, their love was there and nothing could break it while they held onto it. And that's exactly what Nick and Miley were doing. They were fighting for each other.

"I'm sorry-" Nick tried to speak but she cut him off with her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh. I know you didn't mean it." She whispered, leaning her head on his broad chest as he pulled her closer against his body. It was the confidence that she had in him, the unconditional trust she had in him that brought tears to his eyes in that moment.

"You know how told you I had a lot of things on my mind?" She ventured moments later.

"Hmmm." He looked down at her cheeks and when he spotted the dried tears he lovingly grazed her face with his fingers.

"I had a pregnancy scare." She admitted quietly and he was sure his eyes had popped out of their sockets.

"A scare?" He questioned, putting the pieces of puzzles together. "So you're not?" She shook her head against his chest.

"Oh." He was at a loss for words. His mind was slowly wrapping around the idea that it took just one 'forgetful' night to change their whole lives. He scolded himself for not having considered the results of unprotected sex and never having a conversation about the possible 'outcomes'.

However, the negative results didn't bring the relief he expected. He wasn't happy to know that it had been just a scare. As crazy as it seemed in that moment, he found the need, the want for a bigger a commitment.

"When are we moving in?" He motioned for the house sitting on the cliff, looking as beautiful and paradisiacal as ever in the orange sunlight. Her eyes sparkled as she followed his gaze and a wide smile broke out of her face.

"I've been wanting you to ask that for like... forever." She whispered as she leaned into him to place her lips a top his. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and she let him slip it inside her mouth as they battled for dominance. Her hips ground against his as she shifted on his lap, straddling him in one swift motion. He couldn't fight the grin that broke out on his features at her dominating ways; he couldn't say he didn't like it, in fact, he loved it.

"What do you say we 'christen' the house?" Her hot breath hit his ear and it was all he could do not to 'do' her right then and there, on the sandy private beach that belonged to them. He growled in response and she instantly jumped off of him and took off, running along the path that led to the house.

"Oh you better run." He smirked as he neared her, his breath becoming ragged from the sight of her as well as the running.

"Somebody's out of breath!" She teased as soon as they reached the door. He slammed his lips against hers as he fumbled with the keys, struggling to open the front door of _their_ beach house. His free hand gripped her waist while his other hand turned the knob, pushing the door open aggressively.

"Good things come to those who wait." She murmured against his lips as he tried to pull her into the house. She stayed back, smirking at his impatient ways before giving into temptation and tumbling onto Nick as they hit the tiled floor. A loud, spontaneous laugh escaped their lips before they silenced each other with passionate kisses. Miley's hands flew to the hem of Nick's shirt, pulling it off his broad torso while his fingers fumbled with the button of her shorts. Within seconds, they were left in their undergarments, bodies pressed together as Miley's arms found their way around his neck, running her fingers lightly through his messy curls. The intensity of the kiss made her legs weaken and she was glad they were on the floor, him straddling her.

In great need of air, Miley pulled away from his lips, taking in big gulps of much needed oxygen. Nick didn't waste time and trailed kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, his hands gripping her sides as he pulled her even closer to him. Her eyes fell closes when he found the weak spot he was so familiar with, trailing downwards. He nipped at her collarbone and smiled at her restless movements. She shivered under his warm touch and felt her hands slipping down his toned abs and chest, nearing his straining erection. Nick groaned when she arched her back and ground her hips against his, making his erection grow with every brush of her lower waist against it.

"I need you." She whimpered, brushing her hips forcefully against him to loosen his resolve. He groaned at the contact and dipped his head towards the valley of her breast. His fingers slid around her back, ridding her of the garment that hid her full breast. His able hands caressed her smooth skin until they reached her breasts, hardening her nipples as his fingers grazed the round mounds of flesh. The shyness of their first times overcame her as he gazed at her intensely, his eyes burning with a fire that made her melt. As she made a move to cover herself, his hands wrapped around her wrists, pinning her arms over her head. This time, his head dipped to join their lips in an intense, reassuring kiss.

"I have protection in my wallet if that's what you're worried about." He whispered against her ear, nipping at the skin he was so fond of. She blinked at his statement and cupped his cheeks to make him face her.

"I'm not worried about that." She admitted shyly.

"I had the feeling you weren't." He teased, nuzzling her neck in a way that made her shut her eyes in delight.

"I'm serious." She whispered, founding it hard to speak under his ministrations.

"I know, Mi." He trailed kisses along her throat and to her jaw, kissing each spot lovingly. "Soon." He couldn't help himself...

"Soon?" Her ears perked up and her cheeks reddened as realisation dawned upon her.

"Call me old schooled... I want to marry you first." He mumbled against her skin, almost too shy to let her see his vulnerability in the moment where he put his heart on the line.

"You want to marry me?" Her eyes glazed over with a thick layer of tears, a small, almost imperceptible smile tugging at her lips.

"Hmmm... I think I just said that." He joked.

"You told me that when I was 17." She recalled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"And I meant it." He countered. He drew circles on the smooth surface of her stomach, rubbing over her hip bone every now and then. She tugged at his curls and brought their lips together, unable to contain the overwhelming love she felt for him.

"And I remember saying I wanted you to be that man, the one who gives me children, the one I grow old with..." Her voice was hoarse, filled with emotion and he could no longer wait. He kissed her in response, sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip and battling as if his life depended on it. He knew in that moment what their greater commitment would be...

Their breathing quickened as she guided him to her, her fingers clutching him in a way that blew his mind away. He fought with himself to keep control as he drove himself into her without another moment's wait. He needed her and he was going to have her; he was going to show her just how much he loved her. And that's exactly what he did as he kissed her lips, her chin, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her stomach... his movements didn't vary as he slammed into her repeatedly, earning gasps and moans on her part.

"I love you!" He cried out when her walls tightened around him, gripping him tightly. His chest heaved with the effort and pleasure and he was unable to contain himself any longer. With a few more thrusts, he had sent both of them over the edge, panting loudly as they collapsed on the tiled floor.

"I love you too." She whispered against his skin, kissing his nose teasingly. "You could have waited till we reached the couch, you know." She teased as he lifted her into his arms and moved towards the large leather couch.

"Nope, couldn't wait." He replied childishly, nuzzling her neck while she squirmed under him.

"So... we christened the entrance... what's left?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Nick narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you really think you're up for the challenge? I mean, there are over twelve rooms in this house."

"The question is... are you up for it?" She countered, smirking his way. The male faked offense, clutching his chest in a painful looking way.

"Did you just question my sex drive?" He narrowed his eyes down at her. "You shall be very severely punished, my dear." His antics had her clutching her stomach, laughing loudly at his antics. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to attack her neck...

**Ah! Fluff!! Lol. I think there will be something like one more chapter left. Maybe two if I have more ideas!**

**Don't forget to vote in the NJK awards: (without the spaces)**

**http: // njkawards. webs. com/ votehere. htm**

**XOXO**


	29. Right Here

**Chapter 28: **_**Right Here**_

The celebrity couple stood on the balcony of their Venice (Italy) hotel room, watching passers by strolling down the narrow streets of the old city. The young male looked around in amazement at the complete contrast from the sceneries he was used to seeing.

With the shooting of Miley's movie coming to an end, the couple felt a wave of nostalgia wash over them. The beautiful Italian city was what Miley had called home for the last three months and even though she longed to return to her real home, their new house in their homeland, she knew she was going to miss Italy. For Nick, who had flown in merely a few days earlier, the city perfectly fit the romantic descriptions read in honeymoon and holiday brochures. He was awed by the traditional Italian culture and spent quite a bit of time learning about it. The city was perfect, especially since he had planned on staying back in the European paradise for a few more days once the shooting would be wrapped up.

"Where'd you go?" Nick gently squeezed the brunette's waist in an attempt to pull her out of her thoughts. The male's gaze focused on the horizon, watching the sun setting behind the authentic buildings of the small city. The large balcony of the luxurious hotel room enabled them to look at the outside world while somewhat securing their privacy.

"Huh?" She looked up at her boyfriend who was smiling at her absentmindedness.

"I was wondering where you had gone..." He tapped the side of her head in a teasing gesture and she smiled.

"I was just thinking how much of an added luxury it was to have you fly in every other week to visit me... sometimes a few weekends in a row."

"It was my way to put off packing to move into the house." He joked.

"Oh so that's how it is." She shook her head, smiling at his antics. "I was just a mere distraction on your long lists of-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." He whispered, kissing her lips fully. He had made it a habit to not let her talk ill about herself, cutting her off with unexpected kisses and 'tickle attacks' in the mere purpose of quieting her.

"Hmmm..." He savoured the moment, regarding it with some sort of disbelief. Could things get any better? He wondered.

"Thank you." Miley nuzzled his neck, kissing the skin under her lips in loving gestures. She laughed to herself as Nick quirked his eyebrows, regarding her in a mock worried way. "For making this work I mean. Thank you for flying out here, thank you for just... being there."

He swore his heart would burst if she said anymore and he instantly dipped his head to capture her lips with his own. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip and he instantly parted his thin lips, granting her full access. While their tongues battled, Nick's hands wandered up and down her back, gripping her body in a possessive manner. Somewhere along his explorations, his hand landed on her tummy, feeling the flat, tank top covered, surface. He groaned against her lips and she pulled away, eyeing him questioningly.

"It's driving me crazy." He admitted sheepishly, his hand awkwardly rubbing at his jaw.

"What is?" She pressed, her warm palm slipping under his t-shirt to fondle his abs.

"This!" He rubbed at her tummy for illustration. "I thought I would freak out if you had in fact been pregnant, but now I'm just..." Miley fought the giggle that erupted within her, holding her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Nick look so rattled, she wasn't sure if she should have been worried but the look of frustration and wonder etched on the male's face made her giggle uncontrollably.

"It's all I think of! I mean we could be having a baby at 21 which is... yeah it's early but it's do-able... Instead of being happy that can take things one step at a time, I find myself wanting to see that bump there and-" His voice trailed off when he finally noticed Miley's expression. "It's not funny!" He defended himself, fighting his own smile.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out, struggling to regain her normal breathing after her giggle fest. "You just looked so..." Her eyes softened as they looked at each other. "I've never seen you like this and it's just..." Her eyes sparkled in the orangish sunlight "it's such a turn on." She admitted, taking her lip in between her teeth as a nervous habit.

"I'm talking about babies here and you're telling me that's turning you on? You gotta be kidding!" He huffed, throwing up his arms exaggeratedly.

"I'm sorry!" She giggled. "Alright, what's bothering you?" She asked him moments later, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"I-" His eyes narrowed at her. "You're laughing at me." He pointed out, scowling.

"You know..." She drew her fingers across the length of his torso, rested her fingers on the waistband of his shorts. "If you want babies all you have to do is ask." She whispered huskily, slipping her hands under his t-shirt once again.

"I'm serious, here!" He gently pushed away his girlfriend, tugging her back by the wrist as she made a move to walk away. "Will you stop trying to distract me?" He questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I'll try." The female smiled, her eyes already wandering to the beautifully sculpted chest resting under the blue material of his t-shirt.

"Miley!" He scolded moments later. "I'm talking to you here."

"I got the point, Nick! You want babies, let's get to the making part." She joked. She pressed herself against him, backing him up against the balcony railing. Her mouth sought his and he responded instantly, his tongue diving into her mouth to find her own tongue. It was then she felt a hard object press against her thigh (**A/N no dirty thoughts children :P hehehe**).

"What's that?" She questioned, curiosity burning within her deep blue eyes. Nick cursed under his breath and Miley instantly knew she was about to make a discovery he didn't want her to make. What was he hiding?

Miley smiled a sneaky grin as she slipped her hand in the pocket of his shorts, searching for the hard object she had felt moments earlier. Nick jumped at the contact and his eyes widened when he realised she was pulling out the small jewellery box he had struggled to hide from her.

"Miles, NO!" She frowned at his sudden outburst and quickly realized why as she looked at the box she was holding between her fingers. What... No! It couldn't be... Could it...? Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at Nick, asking permission to open it.

"Now you have it you might as well open..." He muttered under his breath. This was definitely not the way he had planned it and the thought of his ruined plans bothered him but he quickly pushed all feelings aside and decided it was now or never.

"Mile..." Nick started but Miley's mind was completely blank. In between her fingers sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a simple, thin white gold band with small diamonds incrusted in was pretty sure this had not been _cheap_! She finally looked up at him, asking him silent questions with her bright blue eyes and that's when Nick dived in, head first:

"I love you, Miles. You know that... I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you... And I'm pretty sure I always will, just like I always promised." He paused, taking the time to gather his thoughts. He was a perfectionist after all and if there was one thing he wanted to be completely perfect, it was his proposal. "You deserve so much happiness and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Nick..." Miley's eyes were teary by now but Nick silenced her and continued.

"I made a promise to you, four years ago, that I would marry you someday... And here I am today, wanting to fulfil that promise I made you..."

And with that he dropped onto one knee, letting the words flow freely from his mouth:

"Miley, will you marry me?" **(A/N Cannot tell you just how tempted I was to stop it right there :P)**

Miley stood there with her mouth gaping, not knowing what to say. His speech had been amazing... it was everything and a lot more she had ever dreamt a proposal to be like.

"Miley?" She heard his sweet voice call her name, bringing her back to reality. His eyes had glazed over, a look of dread replacing the look of hope that had been apparent on his face moments ago. And that's when it hit him... She was going to say no.

"Oh my goodness, Nick." Her hand was clasped over her mouth and she couldn't hold in the few tears that escaped her eyes. She tugged at his hand, motioning for him to stand up and he did. A wide smile broke out on Nick's face as she stuck her hand out, waiting for him to slid the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"We're gonna get married!" She squealed, the reality of the situation hitting her only then.

"We're getting married." Nick replied, his own eyes watering at the sight of Miley's flowing face. "I love you so much." He whispered, cupping her cheeks into his large hands as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you so so much." She reciprocated moments later, when the two pulled away, breathless. "This is just... whoa." She examined the beautiful sparkling diamonds sitting around her finger. "I didn't expect this at all." She murmured as an afterthought.

"That was the plan." He teased, smiling broadly as their lips came together again.

"It this your way of saying you want to start a family?" She questioned moments later, wiping furiously at the smeared make up underlying her eyes.

"That's usually part of the deal." He joked, drumming his fingers on her bare arms. He chuckled as she pushed against his chest and glared. "Whenever you're ready." He replied sweetly, dipping his head once again to claim her lips with his own.

**Soooo...... this could be the end! OR............... wait for it.................. I could post one more chapter, a scene with all of their family members and friends and stuff... because even if Nick and Miley are the main characters in this, their families and friends do play an important role so I feel weird ending it without having them come in one last time... What do you guys think?**

**I was also thinking of posting the alternate ending I had written quite a while ago... I had it all in my head and had written down most of the scenes so I could post those if you guys were interested in reading what would have happened if she had, in fact, gotten pregnant. Your thoughts? Warning: the writing isn't very good. If you guys do want to read what I wrote, I will post. However, I am not going to add anything to what I have written, so it may be random scenes extracted from their lives that will skip from one sequence to another without a real link... you'll get what I mean when you read! So let me know if you want me to post in a review ;) (it would be approx 7 to 10 chapters, I think)  
**

**xoxo**


	30. Meet Me Halfway

**Chapter 29: **_**Meet Me Halfway**_

"Nick!" Miley shrieked from the walk in closet adjoining the master bedroom of their beach house.

Upon hearing his fiancée's distressed voice, Nick jogged up the stairs and into the room to find Miley buried in a pile of clothes.

"Whoa, Mi, what happened?" Nick let out a chuckle at the sight of her unpleased look. "Need help to crawl out of there?" He teased, holding out a hand for her.

"Do you care of explain how I ended up having all these clothes land on me when I tried to pull out a t-shirt of yours?" She complained, hands on hips.

"Serves you right for going through my stuff." The older male smirked. "Plus you're too short to reach my drawers.

"Nick!" The frustrated young woman groaned as she let her fiancé lift her into his arms and settle her down a few steps away from the mess.

"Alright so I'm messy." He shrugged his shoulders. "Someone's been keeping me quite busy and I just haven't had the time to fold my clothes!" He defended.

"Don't make me deprive you of making love!" The long haired brunette threatened, a knowing smirk appearing on her features at the sight of her fiancé's wide eyes. "Works every time." She pumped her fist in to the hair and sauntered out of the closet where Nick was left baffled. She wouldn't... would she? Oh she was capable of anything, he knew that. But then again... Nick shook the thoughts out of his head and proceeded to fold his clothes into neat piles. He couldn't help but laugh when he realised just on how much of a short leach she kept him on and he laughed even more when he realised _he liked it._ Scratch that, _he loved it._

"Are you done?" He heard her call out moments later from the adjoining bathroom. "I can't reach the soap supply!"

"That should be enough to teach you that eating your soup when you are a kid helps you grow... hope you will remember that and teach our kids that." Nick teased, watching amusedly as Miley tried to reach the highest cupboard.

"I swear this house has something against me." She huffed. "I can barely reach your drawers in the closet, and now this? What's next?"

"Let me be of use every once in a while." He circled her waist and lifted her off the ground just high enough for her to reach what she was looking for. He sat her on the counter and stood between her legs. .

"I can think of other reasons as to why you are useful around here." Miley smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Nick replied, but he was already too far gone at the simple sight of the front of her bathrobe gaping. His lips latched onto her neck and he smiled as her legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing him every time he nipped at her sensitive spot.

"You'll be bored of me by the time we get to our wedding night." Miley giggled. He shook his head at her, and leaned forward to pepper her face with kisses.

"As if." He whispered in between kisses. She smiled widely at his response and joined their lips together, plunging her tongue into his mouth without bothering to ask permission. His tongue instantly found hers, and they battled until Miley pulled away, breathing heavily.

"It's not fair." She whined in between breaths. "You can always hold your breath longer than I can!"

"Practice, babe." The male smirked, laughing silently as the beautiful woman before him swatted his arm.

"I would imagine I have more practice than you in the area." She replied with a mirroring smirk. Nick groaned against her mouth.

"Oh you're on." He growled at the thought of any other man touching her, and his arms tightened around her waist in that protective and possessive manner she loved so much. She knew just how to push his buttons, and she enjoyed the power she had over him. Her hands were at the hem of his shirt in a flash, pulling it off his broad torso in one quick, expert-like motion.

"You do realise we have a party that is supposed to start in what...? Half an hour?" Nick's ragged breath his her neck and she shivered.

"You started it." She reminded him deviously, plunging her hand in his shorts to find the soft piece of flesh she longed to feel buried deep within her.

"I started it?!" The male moaned as her hands worked their magic on him. "If I recall correctly, you've been throwing all kinds of _teasing_ sentences my way!" He moaned again and his eyes fluttered closed. "Mi-" His eyes opened as soon as he felt her hands leave him and watched in bewilderment as she hopped off the counter and walked towards the shower stall. She rid herself of her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor in heap before entering the stall.

"_Tease!_" He muttered under his breath, stepping out of his shorts before joining her under the steaming hot water.

"You really do think you can get away with _anything_, don't you?" He smirked as she jumped, startled by the presence behind her. She turned around to face him and he felt himself harden even more – if at all it was possible – at the sight of her naked form. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered huskily, his lips finding hers in a hungry and yet passionate kiss. And just like that, his plans of teasing her back flew out the window and he was soon backing her up against the shower wall and lifting her legs around his waist.

"Ohhhh, Nick!" Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed himself into her, burying himself further, little by little. Miley held onto his shoulder as he began moving in and out of her and her eyes closed in delight at the feel of him filling her. She was left wanting more and as her moans grew, Nick no longer held back. He adjusted himself to push deeper and faster into her and they were both left, panting heavily as their orgasm build up deep within their stomachs. The water droplets hit Nick's back with every thrust and soon, it was impossible to tell which one were pearls of sweat and which ones were droplets of water.

Miley felt her resolve weaken as she opened her eyes to look at her fiancé, eyes foggy. She didn't miss the loving and devoted look his brown orbs held and it was enough to push her over the edge. Her walls tightened around him and happiness bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she thought of her love for the man holding her securely as he gave into his own release with a last, deep thrust.

"Well that was quite a performance!" She wasn't one for romantic, cheesy moments and she couldn't help but want to break their 'love bubble'. Nick's lips sought hers as he settled her on the floor, orienting the shower head so they could wash off together.

"Hate to break it to you but we have exactly fifteen minutes to get ready." Nick informed her as he squeezed out the soap and rubbed her shoulders tenderly.

"Oh god! Hurry!"

"Hmmm, sure." He replied absent mindedly, rubbing the foam over her full breasts lovingly.

"Nick! We don't have time!" She groaned.

"Hmmmm..." He ignored her attempts to push him off and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby... but right know we need to get ready!"

"Alright!" He surrendered, wrapping her in towel as they stepped out of the shower.

...................

"Are you hiding out at your own party?" Demi teased from the doorway. Miley rushed towards her best friend and engulfed her in a tight hug as soon as she reached her.

"I'm running late, I know!" Miley whined as she plugged in her curler.

"Nick's cheeks turned quite a bright shade of red when I asked him why you were late." Demi smirked.

"Oh god." Miley groaned.

"I still can't believe you're getting married!" Demi squealed, the reality of the news hitting her at the sight of Miley's beautiful engagement ring.

"Mi! Hurry up, our families are pulling up in the driveway." Nick entered the bedroom.

"Coming!" Miley called out, sending him a wide smile as he looked her over, seeming a bit dazzled. He was brought out of his thought by Demi who was closely examining Miley's ring.

"You did great when you picked this one out." She winked at Nick. "Both the girl and the ring." She added as an afterthought, earning a chuckle from the male.

"I did good, didn't I?" The third youngest Gray grinned as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée who instantly smiled up at him.

"Stop it." She half scolded before leading the way downstairs.

"I told you you would beat us down the aisle!" Joe greeted the brunette, hugging her into a tight hug as she stepped down from the last stair. "I'm really happy for you guys." He told them honestly, putting away his joking mask for a few minutes.

"Aw thank you, Joey." Miley cooed, wrapping her arms around her 'older brother' who was literally going to become one.

"Alright, kids, let's save the mushiness for my wedding, shall we?" Nick joked, placing a hand on Miley's back to guide her further into the living room where their families and close friends had started piling in.

"Thanks for coming guys." He addressed his brother and Demi and the couple smiled in return.

As they greeted their close friends, Miley was stopped by a familiar voice and foreign accent:

"Miley!"

"Liam!" The brunette's surprise did not escape the curly haired male standing beside her and he smiled to himself.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for the both of you." Liam gushed, hugging Miley loosely before moving on and shaking Nick's hand.

"Thanks, man." Nick smiled genuinely. Miley's eyes narrowed and she motioned for Nick to follow her.

"Can you excuse us? I need to talk to him." Liam nodded his head in response and Miley pulled Nick by the hand until they reached the kitchen.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Miley's body gestures showed she was greatly distressed and Nick instantly wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"He's your friend, I thought you'd like to see him here."

"But-"

"Are you saying you would have rather not have me invite him?" Nick raised his eyebrows, hiding a smile at the sight of her worried expression.

"I thought it was maybe better I stopped hanging out with him since you said that the way I acted could make him think I was leading him on." She breathed out.

"Mi, you know I didn't mean that..." Nick kissed her lips tenderly as he brought her body against his. "Look, he is your friend and my insecurities are pointless... I love you, and I think he might even be likeable." He joked, earning a wide smile from Miley. "You're friends are my friends, Mi. I'm sorry for what I said, I-"

"Do you know how much I love you right now?" She cut in, chuckling at her rambling fiancée.

"I love you too, Mi." Her lips found his in a sweet, passionate kiss.

A small dry cough caused them to break apart and they pulled away to see their smiling mothers.

"Denise! Mom!" Miley exclaimed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Hi, my babies." Denise cooed, wrapping her arms around her son and soon to be daughter in law who chuckled at her choice of a nickname.

"Mom, we're getting married. I think that's when you're supposed to stop calling us baby!" Nick huffed playfully, earning a round of laughter from the three women.

"You guys will always be our babies." Tish supplied, kissing Miley's and Nick's forehead. It was Miley's turned to groan exaggeratedly and this time Nick chuckled.

"Nick, Miley, I'm sorry to say that your mothers will never stop calling you baby." Billy told them seriously, sighing dramatically.

"Oh you can talk!" Both women exclaimed, referring to his nickname for Miley, 'baby girl'.

"Nick, on the other hand, I'm afraid to say your father will always call you champ." Denise laughed.

"That's not too bad." Miley buried her face in Nick's chest as she giggled.

"So that was us saying..." Tish started.

"That you will always be our babies." Denise completed.

"Married or not." Paul added.

"Yeah, I have my eyes on you, boy." Billy joked and it was enough to make everybody laugh loudly.

"Should I be scared?" Nick whispered into Miley's ear and that did it for her. She clutched her tummy and doubled over in laughter.

Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Demi motioned for the Stewart siblings to join them at the doorway of the kitchen to watch their respective brother's and respective sister's exchange with their respective parents. All smiled at the sight of them laughing, the happiness radiating off the couple was contagious in that moment when they celebrated their engagement with their families and friends.

Nick kissed his fiancée's temple and smiled down at her when she looked up, blue eyes shining with excitement and anticipation at the future they were about to build together.

"June 11th." He whispered, eyes staring out into the distance.

"What?"

"I want to get married on June 11th. It's our day." He grinned.

"Our day?" The brunette giggled through her tears.

"Haven't you heard? June 11th is Niley day." He responded with a warm smile, wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"June... That's in... what? Barely over 6 months!" Miley exclaimed.

"Meet me halfway here!" Nick whined and she did.

"June 11th it is!" She laughed, smiling widely as he twirled her in the air in front of their families and close friends.

**There it is! The final chapter!!!! So......... first of all I want to thank all my amazing readers for supporting me through this :D I don't think it turned out half as bad as I expected... but I'm still not too enthusiastic about this story. I'm a lot happier with Half of my heart and would love if you checked it out if you haven't already! I'm the process of completing it as well.**

**Second: I decided to post the alternate ending. I will post chapters every 3, 4 days depending on whether you guys are enthusiastic about it or not. I said I wouldn't write more for it but I might have to change a few things here and there so it makes sense and fits the time line I had chosen. **

**I thought I should specify that the reason behind me changing plots was because I realised the alternate ending I'm going to post isn't very realistic. I will post it anyways and would love to get your thoughts on it! :D**

**XOXO and thank you again for all the NJK nominations and amazing support :D**


	31. Alternate Ending Part 1

_I'm really not sure whether I should be posting it, I really don't like the overall idea anymore... but oh well, everyone's entitled to their opinions and I would to have yours! _

_This starts out before the whole movie contract, pregnancy scare. Enjoy!_

**Alternate Ending **

**Part 1**

Miley felt tears stinging her eyes as they stood in the Gray Dallas home. This was it. This was probably going to be the last time she would see him in... she didn't want to believe that it could be the _last_ time. No, she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing his angel-like face, his brown curls...

Her heart sank as he hugged her and whispered sweet words in her ear, reassuring her that everything would be alright and that they would see each other soon, reassuring that he would be _home_ before she had even had time to adjust to his absence... _If only he knew... If only..._

She knew she was going to break his heart, lose him forever but it was for the best. There was no way she would let him abandon his dreams because his girlfriend was _pregnant_. With an unwanted baby, a baby that was the result of their carelessness...

The fact that she was a threat to his life made the decision of leaving easier... Her stalker was out there, waiting for the right time to strike and take away the most precious person to her heart. She didn't completely believe that the bodyguards and high security they had around them guaranteed his safety. She didn't want him to live in the fear of being attacked...

So she convinced herself... convinced herself she was leaving him for his own safety. For his happiness. So that he wouldn't have to give up what he loved most... his career, his passion.

Sure, they were old enough to handle a child, they had plenty of money and could get as much help as needed. But telling Nick was out of the question. She knew he would do the right thing by her even if that meant making his career come second. She wasn't about to let that happen. She didn't want him to resent her because he was missing out on so many opportunities.

The brunette hugged her boyfriend, clutching him close to her body, melting against his broad chest for the last time.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Nick asked gently while stroking her hair, worry evident in his brown eyes. Miley's constant mood changes worried him but he blamed it on stress and lack of sleep. Not to mention their chaotic relationship and her stalker.

"I'm fine I'm fine..." Miley wiped the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"Miles..." Nick's voice was stern but she brushed it aside.

"I'm just tired. I gotta go if I want to catch that plane!" She gave him one last kiss before heading out the door, letting the tears fall freely the second she passed the doorstep. When she finally made it to the rented car she hit her head on the stirring wheel, hating herself for what she was about to do. Little did she know that Nick was watching from his window, wondering what had come over his girlfriend to make her so emotional. Something had been off for the past few months but he couldn't put his finger on what it was... The stalker had been back in their lives for over a few months and she had dealt with it very well, he thought. So what had brought on all the mood swings and emotions? He couldn't sure.

................

The tears seemed to be falling harder with every step she was taking that was leading her away from _him_. How a person could cry this much was beyond her; she believed she could have cried a river if it hadn't been for the many tissues she had used to wipe her tears away. She had to be strong... she owed herself, her unborn child and her child's father that much. She owed her family as well. It had been her decision to protect the love of her life even if it made her miserable. It was her choice to walk away without telling him she was pregnant... It was her choice to break his heart but she was convinced it was for the better. But the further she went, the more she doubted her decision. The more the guilt in the pit of her stomach grew. The more her heart broke.

How could an attempt to keep him safe make her feel guilty? How could giving him the chance to live his dream at the cost of knowing his child make her feel so guilty? The more she thought of turning back and running to him, the more she felt her legs under her go weak. The more she walked, the more troubled she was. Where had the happy go lucky Miley gone? The one who never worried, the one who lived everyday like it was her last? The one who didn't let haters get to her? The one who loved Nick Gray with everything in her and had vowed to never leave him and give him everything he deserved? The one who promised him to always be honest? Where had _that_ Miley gone? She didn't know... was it when she had received the first threat from her stalker? Was it when she had held up that stick that had a plus sigh on it? Or was it when she turned her back on everything and walked away like a coward? No, she wasn't a coward... She believed she was doing the right thing... little did she know people saw things differently, especially Nick.

..................

"I have to do this..." Miley convinced herself for the 10th time that day as she rolled her luggage through security check. She had just landed in LA where she was to pick up some of her belongings and say goodbye to her family before heading to Nashville with her mother. She didn't want to risk flying directly to Tennessee in case Nick got a hold of her ticket and found out her destination.

"I can do this... I have to!" She told herself once more as she neared the exit of the airport. She had to be strong, she had to convince her parents that she was ok with the decision she had made so that they wouldn't worry too much, or worse... in case they changed their minds and didn't let her go.

"Miley!" Demi's voice echoed in the arrival area and the taller brunette stopped dead in her tracks. There was something... something about the tone of her best friend's voice that told her that she was not happy with her... did she- was it possible that she knew? No, how- her mother was the only one who knew and Miley was convinced her mother wouldn't say a word. Especially not to someone as close as Demi was to Nick.

Her blue eyes were wide, she realised, staring at the dark pools that were staring at her front behind the security barrier.

"Demi!" Miley attempted a smile but the older brunette simply shook her head. It was evident that she knew something if not everything. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, tugging nervously at her large handbag.

"I got a call from Joe." Demi's face softened at the sight of her best friend's tired eyes. She could faintly make out the bags under the dull blue eyes despite the layer of makeup. "I think we need to talk, Mi."

"I-"

"Come on, my car is out back."

"But-"

"I told your mom I would pick you up." Miley didn't get a chance to answer because Demi was already rushing her out the exit, carefully avoiding the paparazzi standing in the far corner of the parking lot.

The awkwardness and tension in the car was palpable as Demi pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the main highway. Unable to take the suspense any longer, Miley spoke up, hesitantly:

"What did Joe say?"

"That you weren't okay..." Miley let out a small breath of relief but she soon chocked on her own saliva as Demi added: "He told me he heard you vomiting." Although Miley avoided her friend's gaze, she could distinctly feel Demi's narrowed eyes burning through her. "Am I going to have to guess everything, or are you going to tell me what's going on?" The tone of Demi's voice chilled Miley to the bones and she was somewhat put off by her best friend's attitude.

"Dem-"

"I'm just going to come right out and ask you. And I can only pray that you won't lie to me..." She went on, closely eyeing her friend's reaction. Once again, Miley was reminded that her real self wouldn't lie to her friends... in fact, her real self would have run to Demi the second she found out she was pregnant.

"Mi, are you pregnant?" Her eyes softened at the sight of Miley's tears and didn't need any more explanations. "Oh, Mi..." Demi reached out for Miley's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I couldn't tell you, Dem, I'm sorry." The brunette sniffed. "I couldn't ask you to keep such a secret and-"

"Wait. A secret?" Demi blew out her cheeks. "No, Mi. Please don't tell me Nick doesn't know about this." The silence grew heavy in the car and Demi shook her head. "I hope you know what you're doing." She muttered, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of her tone.

"It's com-"

"Don't give me that. The 'it's complicated' excuse. Do you think that's going to make Nick's pain any less when he does find out?"

"He won't find out."

"Have you lost your mind? You're an international star! Everybody knows you. There will be pictures, Miley! He is bound to find out."

"He won't 'cause I'm leaving."

"L-leaving?" Demi choked on her words, seeming completely unprepared for such a statement. "Where?"

"I can't tell you."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"You're going to tell Nick!" Miley argued.

"Well he has a right to know, don't you think?"

"No!" Miley proceeded to explain how she wanted Nick to live his dream and that she had left him a letter.

"A letter, Miley?" Demi held her hand to her forehead in disbelief.

"I know." Miley sighed. "He's going to hate me, but I have to do this."

"No you don't, Mile." Demi sighed.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, my mom's already tried. My decision is made." And with the conversation ended and the atmosphere grew tenser by the second. _If only_... was all Miley could think of, _if only_ they had been more careful.

* * *

It was only 10pm that night when Nick made it back to his bedroom and saw a small white envelop sitting on his desk. He had somehow missed it earlier on...

Curious, he walked over to pick it up and opened it. He pulled out a folded white sheet of paper covered with a handwriting he knew too well... He didn't know whether to be happy that she had left him a letter or heart broken by the contents that he was about to discover.

_Nick,_

_The only thing I can think of saying right now is sorry. Sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye... You know how bad I am at those and I would not have been able to go through with it... Hence why I left you this letter: to explain. I left Nick... I didn't just go back to LA like you thought I would, I went somewhere else... I know this will hurt and you will hate me for this but I need to do this. As much as it breaks my heart to say this, I have to walk away. I have to. I know you will not believe this but I am honestly scared for your safety as long as I am around... I need to do this for myself Nick, for us. I need you alive... and if that means leaving you then I am ready to do it. Because I will not be able to live with myself if anything happens to you because of me!_

_I need to do this, Nick... I need to go somewhere where I can be myself again... I need to get away, find myself, remember who I was before all this fame got to my head. I need to find myself again, get away from it all. The fame, the crazy schedules, the paparazzi. I just want to be a normal person for once, not the 20 year old superstar everybody expects so much from. _

_Once again, all promises are broken... but trust me, it's only for the better good. _

_I'm so sorry, Nick. I know that doesn't mean anything right now, not after the way I left you without your knowing._

_You have a successful career ahead of you and I do not want to be responsible for keeping you away from it. Do what you always loved, what you've fought for during the past 10 years. You deserve all the success and even more. You are an amazing artist and an amazing person, please keep that in mind._

_I can only hope that someday we will find our way back to each other and if we do, everything will work out for the better. But for now, our lives are too complicated, it's just too difficult. I said it once and I will say it again, I will not rest knowing I am a threat to your life. _

_I only have one request: live your dream. Play your heart out for all those fans who love you for the great artist and role model you are. _

_I love you... Please remember that. I have for as long as I can remember and I always will. As cheesy as that sounds, I mean every word. _

_I hope that someday, in the future, you will come to understand my decision and forgive me. _

_With love always,_

_Miley_

Nick wouldn't believe one word said in the letter... This had to be some kind of sick joke. It couldn't be... she wouldn't just leave him like that. At least not without a warning. NO! His Miley wouldn't walk out of him like this. His Miley wouldn't leave him when he had been nothing but supportive. They had hired extra security and the stalker had no way of getting to them! He shook his head in confusion before grabbing his phone and speed dialling the number of the woman who held his heart. Tapping his foot on the tiled floor, he waited patiently for her to pick up. His calls were fruitless however and he sighed loudly when he heard her voicemail. She was probably still on the plane, of course she wasn't going to answer.

Grabbing the guitar in the corner, he threw it across the room hoping his shattered heart would hurt less at the sight of the damaged guitar. The acoustic guitar that had helped him write most of the songs about Miley. It was the guitar that had followed them through their ups and downs ever since they were 14. Through the happy, friendly and heart melting songs as well as the sad breakup songs. His heart had been ripped into two and she had taken half of it with her, leaving him with the agony and pain of separation. Grabbing a handful of his brown curls he tugged on them, hoping the pain felt on his head would be more important than the one coming from his chest and from the pit of his stomach.

"Nick! What's going on?" Came his mother's angry voice as she stepped into the room. She had heard the loud crashing sound and had rushed upstairs to find out what it had come from. The sight she was met with made her anger disappear: her little boy was suffering, it was written all over his tear stained face.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked softly as she took a step towards him and pulled him to her.

"She's gone!" He sobbed as the content of the letter started to sink in little by little.

"Baby she went to LA... You will see her soon!" She answered soothingly, knowing instantly that he was referring to his love. Her son's reaction didn't make any sense to her but she held him tightly anyway. Pulling away from his mother's grasp, Nick leaned down to pick up the letter that held the words that had ripped his heart into two and tossed it to her. Denise quickly unfolded it and her eyes scanned through the lines that had made her son's heart shatter.

"Oh my..." She held her hand to her mouth in shock before turning her gaze back to Nick who was now lying down on his bed emotionless, staring at the ceiling. Denise was speechless, she didn't understand how a relationship that had lasted so long and not faltered under the constant pressure could suddenly come to an end... the reasons Miley gave in the letter did not make any sense to her! She was such a great girl and seemed so down to earth, how she could claim her fame had changed her was beyond both Nick and Denise. Bringing in her stalker didn't seem to make much sense either since they had already tightened the security around both young adults and the police were in search of the missing creep. She watched as Nick walked across the room to fetch his phone.

"What did I do to her? I have loved her with everything in me since I was 14 years old! I know I made some mistakes and wrong choices but I thought we were good... I thought we were had passed all of that! I thought she loved me!" Nick yelled out in frustration as another batch of tears welled up in his eyes.

"I know, baby... I know..." Denise whispered as she hugged him again. Nick clung onto her, wishing that she could take his pain away. The unbearable pain of losing his love.

**Next chapter jumps to Nick confronting Miley unless I have the time, courage and inspiration to write a scene to fit in between... I'll try, but no promises.**

**Give me your thoughts ;)**


	32. Part 2

_**This skips to The confrontation. Nick finds out Miley is in Tennessee and flies out there. **_

_**Like I said previously, I'm just posting the bits and pieces of what I had originally written for this story! If you have questions leave them in a review and I'll get back to you ;)**_

**Part 2**

"It's ironic how you hated me for running away from my feelings when we were 14 and now you're the one running because you're afraid..." He paused before continuing, his voice sounding broken: "I tried really hard to understand... I have been trying ever since I read that letter you left me before you walked out on me. I keep thinking back to how I treated you and what I did wrong... But I can't think of anything. I supported you through every movie you made, even when you had to make out with other guys! I stood by you whenever people criticised you. I respected your wishes to keep our relationship a secret for 7 months and tried my best not to pressurise you." Miley's tears were soaking her cheeks by the end of his monologue.

"I even considered that you might have found somebody else... I went as far as to doubt if you really loved me..." Miley's heart broke a little more at that sentence and her silent tears fell uncontrollably. "But I know you love me. I have witnessed it, I have felt it. I saw it in your eyes, the way you said my name, the way you looked at me, the way you told me you loved me... The way your smile reached your eyes whenever you smiled at me. I have seen it all and sometimes I still do. I made love to you for heaven's sake! And you made it to me. If that isn't enough to prove how much we love each other then I don't know what is..."

"Nick..." Miley whimpered, begging him to stop.

"And you're hurting right now because you know I'm right. You know you miss me and you know we can't live without each other." He added, his eyes glistening with tears.

"What do you want from me?" She whimpered, rubbing her temples with her forefingers in a circular motion.

"I want you to tell me you love me..." He spoke softly as he took a few steps, standing close to her.

"I do love you..." She whispered while closing her eyes. She didn't dare look into the beautiful brown orbs that made her melt every time she looked into them.

"Tell me you miss me..." He demanded quietly, grazing her cheek with his fingers. She shook her head and walked away from him.

"I c-can't." She stood near the large window, looking out into the front yard of the Stewart Tennessee mansion. How could she possibly tell him she was pregnant? How could she ruin his career, his life? No, she couldn't. She loved him way too much to put her own needs before his. Plus, she was putting his life at risk by being with him.

"What happened to being honest?" Nick asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them.

"I j-just c-can't do this right now." Miley's voice shook as she spoke quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Miley!" Nick's voice had become stern but she ignored it and remained silent. "I'm not leaving you a second time! Can't you be up front with me and tell me what's going on? Don't you think I deserve an explanation? The truth? Because I don't believe you suddenly felt like you needed to put your career on hold to 'find yourself'. That may have worked for Hannah Montana but not you. As for the stalker we have nothing to worry about because we are very well protected and the police are really close to catching him! So stop fucking lying to me and tell me the truth! Why did you leave me?" He yelled, frustration evident in his voice. The tone of Nick's voice scared Miley. Sure she had seen him angry but never had he been angry at her nor had he yelled at her.

"Will you stop being so selfish for once in your life?" She yelled back.

"Me selfish?" Nick chuckled disbelievingly. "You gotta be kidding." He snapped.

"Why can't you just respect my wishes and leave me alone?" She yelled, releasing all the emotions that she had bottled up for so long.

"What the fuck are you hiding from me? Is there another guy like I suspected and you don't have the guts to admit it? Is it Liam? Did you cheat of me?" He yelled, letting his anger talk. Miley shook her head in disbelief and a new batch of tears soaked her red cheeks. She was fuming.

"Don't you dare accuse me of something I wouldn't even dream of doing... I can't believe you would stoop that low!" She hissed before walking out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

..........

After a long walk through the Stewart owned fields, Nick finally built up the strength to go back to the house. He took a deep breath before walking in and calling out Miley's name. He wanted to talk to her. Not yell, not demand answers... just talk. He frowned when her powerful voice wasn't heard echoing through the house. He walked through the patio and into the living room/kitchen area. He failed to notice the figure sprawled out of the carpet behind one of the couches until he walked over to the coffee table to grab his phone. His eyes widened in horror as he realised Miley was unconscious.

"Miley!" He yelled out desperately trying to awaken her. "Miley, wake up!" He lifted her into his arms and checked for a pulse. "Miley, baby! Come on! Please wake up!" He asked desperately, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. Her pale face contrasted with the black shirt she was wearing and the feeble pulse he felt in her veins scared him out of his mind.

Panicking, He carried her to her car, laying her on the back seat while he got into the driver's seat. He was thankful that Miley's bodyguard, Bob, had followed him without asking any questions.

"How am I gonna get to a hospital? I don't even know my way around this city!" He cried out in frustration. He rummaged through the glove compartment and pulled out a GPS.

"Oh thank god!" He muttered before handing it to Bob who entered the needed info into the device.

Twenty minutes later, Nick pulled up into the emergency section of the Nashville Hospital. Jumping out of the car, he cooped Miley into his arms and rushed into the hospital. A nurse was quick to notice him and brought out a bed to wheel her in.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I don't know, I just found her unconscious on the floor!" Nick spoke quickly, fear leaking into his voice.

"How long has she been unconscious for?"

"At least 25 minutes if not more..." Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"We're going to need some information, please follow me." She demanded. If Nick hadn't been so worried about Miley, he would have realised that none of the hospital staff were making any allusions to his fame. Concentrating on their work, a team of nurses and doctors were quick to run tests and give Miley all the medical attention she needed.

.............

Nick sat in the waiting room, expecting a doctor to come out any time to tell him how Miley was doing. He held his head in between his hands, while a sea of thoughts overwhelmed his brain. His head was now throbbing and he wished he could control himself from thinking about the worse case scenarios. He knew hypoglycaemic patients like Miley could slip into comas if not properly attended to. He was worried... actually, that was an understatement to how he was feeling. His Miley was strong, not weak. He couldn't brush away the image of her lying on the floor unconscious, looking so helpless. He rubbed his temples to calm himself down but it was pointless really. The sudden vibration from his pocket made him jump and he quickly reached into it to pull out his phone.

The name _Joe_ flashed across the screen. He immediately pressed the green button and managed to croak out a "Hey Joe."

"Nick? What's wrong? You sound terrible?"

"It's nothing Joe... why are you calling?" Nick realised he hadn't called anyone, not even Miley's parents to let them know she was in hospital... It had been over an hour since they had gotten there but he hadn't found the courage to do it. He had decided to wait until he had more information from the doctors.

"Nick what's going on?"

"Miley's in the hospital..." Nick whispered and was surprised Joe had even heard him.

"What? What happened?" Joe asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I just found her passed out on the floor... They're running tests right now..."

"Whoa... Hey I'm sure she'll be ok bro... Just try to stay calm ok?"

"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when the girl I love is lying motionless in a hospital bed?" Nick asked frustrated. His voice had risen and he walked towards the hospital roof after receiving several glares from the people around him.

"Nick she needs you to be strong for her, ok? Whatever happened, I'm sure she will be fine, you have to believe that."

"What if she's not Joe? Do you know how weak her pulse was when I found her lying there?"

"Nick! I know you love her and the best thing you can do right now is believe in her! She'll be ok!"

"If anything happens to her... she won't even know I love her! The last thing that happened between us was a fight! A damn fight because I was so damn hurt! I accused her of cheating!" Nick repented.

"She knows you love her, Nick. And you know she loves you too. Nothing is going to happen to her, do you hear me? Don't you dare expect the worse!" Nick sighed, knowing that he should in fact believe in her. He made his way back towards the waiting area to see if the doctor had come out yet.

"Have you called her parents?" Joe asked softly and Nick answered negatively. "Alright then leave that to me."

"Thanks..." Nick responded softly. "The doctor's here... I'll call you back as soon as I know something."

"Ok man. Good luck."

The young man quickly made his way towards Nick and motioned for him to follow him to a secluded hallway, outside Miley's room.

"Is she ok?" Nick asked, his voice cracking. He looked through the large glass window and saw Miley's pale face. His heart broke all the more when he saw her lying there, looking almost lifeless.

.............

"MOM!" Joe yelled out frantically banging on the front door of the Gray family house. Denise was quick to open the door. She smiled at the sight of her son and returned the one armed hug he gave her.

"Mom." The young man let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he saw his worried expression.

"Miley's in the hospital." Denise's eyes widened as Joe continued. "Nick found her passed out on the floor..."

"Oh gosh I hope this isn't about her hypoglycaemia again!" Denise prayed.

"What do we do?" Joe asked anxiously. Kevin was out with his wife and he couldn't get a hold of him.

"Do you want to fly out there?" Denise asked once she got her head around what Joe had just told her. She settled the little boy in his play pen before turning her attention back to Joe.

"I don't know..." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think hard. Deciding he couldn't bear to hold back any longer, he thought best to be honest with his mother.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked worried as she saw his serious expression.

"Do you remember when we were all in Dallas?" He was referring to the family gathering they had had back in Nick's birth town several months prior, for New Years.

"How could I not..." Denise answered impatiently.

"Well I heard her vomiting..." He paused as he watched his mother's blank expression. "A lot."

"Joe what are you trying to say?" She urged.

"Think about it mom... She was vomiting a lot... during the 3 mornings she was there! And she kept complaining about how tired she was and how heavy her legs felt. Not to mention the cravings..." Joe muttered the last sentence under his breath but Denise heard it. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her.

"Oh no..." She muttered before placing her face in her hands.

"And then she left Nick and went back to Tennessee and put her career 'on hold'. What else could it mean?" Joe added.

"But she said she left so that Nick's life wouldn't be endangered while the stalker was on the loose..." Denise stated, confused.

"I'm pretty sure that was just an excuse! If she is pregnant then she was probably trying to hide it from Nick..." Joe added as Denise eyes widened.

"Oh my god..." Denise spoke to herself.

"He's going to find out, mom. She's in the hospital and if her fainting has anything to do with the pregnancy the doctors are going to tell Nick." Denise rubbed her forehead, trying hard to process it all.

"How could I not pick up the signs earlier?" Denise blamed herself. "I noticed something was off but I didn't try hard enough to find out what it was!"

"Mom, stop, this isn't helping right now..." Joe reasoned and Denise sighed in defeat.

"You're right..." She paused before adding: "I think it's better we let them deal with this... If we fly over there we are going to be stuck in the middle. They need to sort this out on their own." Denise finally spoke out. Joe, who was pacing back and forth across the living room, agreed.

"Joe, are you positive that she is pregnant?" Denise asked Joe, earning a look that said just-put-two-and-two-together. "I can't believe this..."

"Are you mad, mom?" Joe asked suddenly feeling bad for his little brother.

"I don't know whether to be angry or happy... It's really confusing...!" Denise finally smiled. "I guess I could get used to being a grandmother for the second time..." She smiled at the thought but her facial expression quickly turned into a frown as she thought of her boys' and Miley's careers.

"Mom, our careers are not important right now..." Joe said, reading her thoughts. "We promised each other that we would always stick together, our family comes first... before our careers!" He watched his mother's expression relax before adding: "We need to support them with whatever they decide to do..."

"And we will..." Denise agreed.

"We were lucky enough to live our dream for this many amazing years! Even if this is the end we can't be sad about it." He continued. Denise nodded, smiling proudly at her second eldest.

"I'm sure a lot of the fans will support you!" Denise smiled, slowly getting used to the idea.

"You're right, soon to be grandma for the second time!" Joe smiled fondly at her and she laughed.

"Let's not get carried away here..." She joked.

...............

"It seems like Miss Stewart will be just fine, Mr Gray." The doctor smiled at Nick. "Her blood work shows that her body is suffering from iron deficiency, something very common in pregnant women. As long as she watches what she eats and makes sure to supply enough iron to the baby, everything should work out..." The doctor smiled again at a speechless Nick.

"Did you just say baby?" Nick asked his voice quivering and his eyes widening with shock.

"She's eight weeks along... I'm sorry if this is a shock... I just assumed you knew!" The doctor paused before adding "I need to attend to other patients now. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to find me."

"Thanks for everything Doctor." Nick managed to give him a weak smile.

"She can go home later today if everything goes as planned. I'll schedule an appointment with the ob/gyn to perform a routine ultrasound sometime next week." The doctor smiled one last time before turning around and leaving Nick. He stared at Miley through the window, his expression blank. She was pregnant? They were going to have a baby? Did she even know...? Suddenly, everything fell in place, everything made sense to him. That was the reason behind her leaving LA and turning her back on her career. Sure she had claimed that she wanted to keep him safe but he knew it went deeper than that! He slowly started remembering the way she would just start crying for no apparent reason or the way she would get annoyed with him every time he did something wrong. Of course, those were mood swings! Just like Joe, Nick recalled the many times she complained about how tired she was even after sleeping for hours at a stretch. He then remembered the few times when he had caught her when she was about to fall. Dizzy spells... How could he be so blind? How did he not catch on? Like always, he had been too caught up in his own busy schedule and hadn't stopped to think... But why had she hidden it from him? He couldn't help but wonder... Why hadn't she come to him? Taking out his phone, he texted Joe:

_Miley is fine... something about iron deficiency. Will explain later. Please let her parents know she'll be ok._

Little did he know his brother had guessed about Miley's pregnancy long before he was told.


	33. Part 3

_**Warning: this is a really long chapter! Around 5000+ words **_

**Part 3**

Nick's heart pounded against his chest when he saw Miley's eyes flutter open. He forgot all his troubles as he saw her big blue eyes staring back at him. The only thing on his mind was her being ok... and she was. That's all that mattered.

"Heyyyy!" He said softly, stroking her cheek gently. Miley smiled weakly. Confused by what had happened she turned to Nick.

"What happened?" She spoke softly, her voice sounding unusually hoarse because of her dry throat.

"I found you passed out on the floor..." Nick said softly. "But everything's fine... Don't worry..." He smiled weakly. He noticed her hand going to her stomach and a flicker of panic cross her eyes. "Everything's fine..." He reassured her once again hoping she would catch the drift. He reached out for a glass of water and handed it to her, supporting her head up while she took small sips. The doctor came in right then and Nick decided to step outside, not wanting Miley to stress if the doctor mentioned anything about the pregnancy in front of him.

"I'm just going to make some phone calls..." He squeezed her hand before walking out. She frowned as he left the room and turned to the doctor. He explained what had caused her to faint and gave her some pointers to get her strength back and a normal level of iron. She sighed in relief when she heard the baby was fine and let herself relax for the first time since she had woken up. The doctor left and Nick walked in soon after, sitting by her bedside.

"I'm sorry..." They both said at the same time and they both chuckled lightly. She urged him to go on.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset back there... I'm sorry I stressed you out..." Miley cut him off:

"Shhhh... This isn't your fault." She said quietly while holding a finger up to his lips. She faked a smile, trying hard to conceal the guilt that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"You scared the hell out of me, Miles..." Nick spoke quietly, trying to control the emotions from leaking into his voice. Miley's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity and the love she saw emanating from him. How could she possibly lie to him?

"I'm ok..." She smiled weakly at him and took a hold of his hand. Nick sighed, looking down at their clasped hands. He didn't know how long he would be able to hide the fact he knew she was pregnant from her.

"You need to rest, ok?" She nodded and soon fell into a deep slumber. Nick sighed in relief. A few more minutes of talking and he would have probably burst. Asking her a million questions that would have only caused her more stress. _Patience_,he told himself.

............

"Tish? Tish open up!" Denise called out at the front door of the Stewart house. The dishevelled looking woman who opened the door seemed to be lacking hours of sleep. Denise pulled her into a hug, instantly knowing what the cause to all this was.

"She's fine, sweetie... Miley's fine!"

Tish had gotten a call from Joe explaining all that had happened and although she thought of catching the next plane to Tennessee, Joe suggested she waited until she spoke with Denise who was going to visit her very soon.

"I know... " Tish sniffed as she buried her head in her friend's shoulder. Denise held her for a while and then led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Why didn't you come to me..." She asked softly and Tish's eyes widened. "I know she's pregnant..." Denise confessed.

"But... how?" Tish's confused expression made Denise want to laugh but she knew it was no time to joke.

"Joe told me a few of her symptoms... he was the one who figured it out and told me."

"Does Nick know?" Tish asked anxiously.

"I haven't heard from Nick since he told Joe Miley was alright..." Denise sighed wondering how her little boy was doing after finding out such news.

"This is such a mess..." Tish whined.

"It's all going to work out, honey... Don't stress! Mommy Gray is on top of everything." Tish giggled at her friend.

"Thank you for coming... I really needed this..." Denise smiled kindly at the woman she was proud to call her best friend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just couldn't go against Miley's wishes and you were in Dallas so I didn't see you in person..." Denise nodded in agreement.

"I understand..." She paused and then chuckled. "I never thought I would say this, but thank god for Joe!" They both laughed together.

"I didn't know he was that observant..." Tish said absentmindedly.

"He is when it comes to Miley and Nick... Don't ask me why. It's like he has this need to protect them!"

"I'm worried about them..." Tish admitted.

"They will work it out... they love each other..." Denise tried to convince herself as well as Tish.

"But Nick is going to be so hurt that she hid it from him!" Tish whimpered.

"He will be hurt but with some time he will also understand." Denise smiled confidently. She didn't know how long it would take but she was sure that her boy would stand by his love no matter how much she had hurt him.

"You're right... he's got you as a mom so he has to be forgiving, just like you taught him to be!" Tish brightened up. "Have you given this whole grandma thing any thought, yet?" Tish asked suddenly.

"I have..." Denise answered, a small smile creeping up onto her face.

...........

It was 11pm by the time the doctor signed all the papers releasing Miley from the hospital. She followed Nick out of the hospital and kept her head down, hoping no one would recognise her. She was thankful it was dark and that Nashville wasn't the paparazzi paradise like LA was or she would have had to deal with them, something she was not up to doing. Sure she received confused and curious looks from people around her but no one dared ask her anything. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was staring at the floor and didn't show off her bright smile like she usually did. Or maybe it was because of the intimidating looking Bob who stood by her as she walked behind Nick. Nick's head hung low as well as he made his way to the car, opening the passenger door to help Miley in. She leaned onto him as she got inside and rested her head back on the seat.

"You ok, Miley?" Nick asked quietly as he got into the driver's seat.

"I'm fine..." She whispered before turning on the radio. Anything to avoid talking seemed like the best idea to her. She wasn't up for an argument or worse... a confession. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up. She wouldn't be able to continue lying if he continued acting the way he did. He was so caring and loving even after she had deeply hurt him. She couldn't take living in the same house any longer... it broke her heart to know she couldn't just hug him or kiss him whenever she pleased. It hurt so bad to know that she couldn't make him smile the way she used to. Before she even knew it, her hands were on the volume of the stereo, turning it down.

"I think you should go back to LA." She spoke softly. Nick spared a quick glance at her before looking back at the road.

"Miley..."

"Nick this is too difficult. We can't be together right now and having you around is just too difficult... Not to mention that crazy stalker is on our backs..." She spoke up, her eyes tearing up.

"Miley you just fainted and you just spent a day in the hospital... if you think I'm going to leave like this you're delusional." He snapped.

"I'm fine... Maybe my mom or Brandi will come out here for a while. I'll be fine. Please Nick I want you to be safe..."

"First of all, your mom has a 12 year old daughter to care for... not to mention Braison. And second of all, I am perfectly safe. The guy doesn't even know where we are and we have plenty of people looking out for us."

"Please Nick... Your brothers need you in LA." She tried playing the brother card only to be answered negatively.

"I'm not leaving, Miley." He spoke firmly and she knew not to push it. She sighed, leaning her head against the window. "Do you even know how scared I was Miley? Do you know what it was like for me to see you unconscious on the floor, not waking up?" The emotions that leaked into his voice made Miley's tears fall. "You have no idea, Miley... We might not be together, you may not want us to be together but that doesn't mean I don't love you or don't care for you..." He added bitterly. He was glad to see Bob was listening to his ipod instead of their conversation.

"Please... just stop." She pleaded.

"No I won't stop... I want you to know how much I love you!" His voice rose with frustration.

"I know you do..." She whispered, her tears falling uncontrollably.

"Do you, really?" Miley couldn't help but notice the hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Of course I do..." Miley looked at him but he avoided her gaze. He remained silent for the rest of the ride, knowing that he would end telling her he knew she was pregnant. He had to give her some time and let her recover... He didn't want to be the cause of another trip to the hospital or worse... the loss of the baby, of _their_ baby.

When he finally pulled into the driveway, he held out a hand to help Miley out of the car but she brushed it away and walked up directly to her room.

"Miley you need to eat!" She heard Nick call out from downstairs. Nick sighed, knowing that she would eventually come out of her room when she would be starving. Come to think of it, she had been eating a lot more ever since she had gotten... pregnant.

..........

Miley sat up a while, reading a bunch of old magazines she had stacked in her room. It was 1am by the time she decided she needed to eat something and hoped that Nick would be in bed. She went downstairs, her feet paddling softly across the wooden floors, careful not to make any noise. Her stomach grumbled and she knew she was going to have to eat something fast. She noticed the TV was on and soon saw Nick's legs hanging over the armrest of the couch. Hoping he wouldn't notice her, she tiptoed into the kitchen and scanned through the fridge. She checked the oven and found some leftover chicken to heat up. She groaned. How could she use the microwave without waking up Nick? Oh well she was going to have to take that chance. She turned it on and waited patiently, crossing her fingers. Her fears were answered when Nick sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. She ignored him as she pilled some food onto her plate and sat down to eat.

"You ok?" He asked as he watched her eat. She avoided his gaze and nodded slowly. Why was she feeling so guilty for hiding her pregnancy when she was doing it for all the right reasons? For his sake?

"You should go to bed." She said softly, her eyes fixed on the fork stabbing her food.

"You should eat." He countered.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I'll eat if I'm hungry!" She snapped. The tone of his voice and the way he cared made her feel even guiltier and she couldn't hold back from the anger and the hurt that had been building up in her.

He was dumbfounded by her outburst. His wide eyes expressed his shock and his mind was racing. How could she be angry with him when she was the one hiding something HUGE from him? How dare she be angry with him? He rubbed his chin, trying hard to control himself, not wanting to say things he would regret later on. He was still standing at the same place he had just moment ago, leaning against the kitchen counter. Even though her appetite had completely disappeared, she continued eating knowing that that was what Nick wanted. She was still very sensitive to the things he said and tended to listen to him subconsciously. Nick finally gathered his thoughts and took out a bottle of water from the fridge, gulping it down.

"You should check your blood sugar." He was stunned to hear Miley's soft voice speaking up from behind him. He looked at her and she went on: "You were at the hospital all afternoon and I'm pretty sure you didn't check it..." He nodded. She was right. Without another word, he walked upstairs, towards his room and shut the door behind him. Miley sighed as she let her head fall in between her hands. It was too much for her. She wasn't strong enough anymore... She couldn't go through a pregnancy by herself... She knew her family would be present but it didn't fill up the void that only Nick could fill. Not feeling the least bit sleepy, she walked towards the couch and watched a few depressive movies which seemed to match her mood perfectly. It was 6 AM by the time she finally fell into a restless sleep. Nick hadn't had much sleep either, sitting up all night surrounded by his thoughts. Deciding an early jog would do him good, he walked downstairs, tennis shoes in hand. He noticed Miley curled up on the couch and sighed. How could he love her so much? How could they have been so perfect together for over four years and let something come between them, destroying everything? His heart ached, but he tried to ignore the feeling. Grabbing a blanket from one of the cupboards, he placed it over Miley's small frame and walked out the front door.

..........

"How's Miley?" Joe asked over the phone.

"She's good." Nick answered, emotionless.

"Nick, what's up? You've barely said anything since I called." Taking a deep breath he blurted:

"She's pregnant."

"How did you find out?" Joe asked and Nick explained everything that had happened at the hospital.

"So she doesn't know you know?" Joe asked bewildered.

"No." Came Nick's short response. It suddenly hit him... "Wait... You knew? She told you?" Nick asked, his voice betraying the anger boiling inside his veins. He knew Joe and Miley were close... but she wouldn't tell his brother before him, right?

"No!!" Joe cried out. "Of course not. I just put two and two together..." Joe proceeded to explain how he had guessed and talked about it with their mother. "Look I'm sorry Nick but I couldn't not tell her."

"How did she react?" Was Nick's next question. Joe told him everything she had said and Nick relaxed a bit, knowing he had his mother's and brother's support meant the world to him.

"Nick you need to talk to Miley. You guys need to talk about this." Joe said softly, stating the obvious.

"I can't Joe. I'll wait until she tells me."

"And if she doesn't?" Joe rationalised.

"How can she not tell me? Why is she hiding it from me?" Nick cried out, desperation evident in his voice.

"Only talking will help you understand..." Nick nodded, knowing his brother was right. Just then, Miley walked in the room and Nick said his goodbyes to Joe, quickly hanging up.

"Don't hang up on my account..." Miley shot rudely.

"What's your problem?" Nick asked bluntly, facing her.

"I think you know." She spat.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Go back to LA!" She cried out. "You have a freaking career! Go take care of it!"

"Miley..." He started but she cut him off.

"I don't want you here, Nick!" He ignored the fact that his heart was breaking at her words and spoke up bitterly:

"Well too bad, cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Why..." She whimpered, her cold front disappearing to show the vulnerable young mother to be. "Why are you doing this!" His eyes met her beautiful blue ones as they filled up with tears and he looked away immediately, not being able to bear the sight of her crying.

"Why are you doing this?" He countered. His voice had become soft and his eyes glazed over.

"Please Nick, I need you to go back to LA and do what you have to do." She asked softly, her voice breaking along with her heart.

"I need you to tell me what's going on..." Although his voice was soft, that sentence was said in an authoritative manner and Miley buried her face in her hands.

"Don't do this..." She begged.

"How long were you planning to hide this from me?" Nick blurted out, not being able to contain himself any longer.

"What?" Miley looked utterly confused. What was he talking about?

"How long were you thinking you could hide from me the fact that you were pregnant?" Miley's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how d-did you..." She stuttered, hoping this wasn't really happening.

"It was the first thing the doctor said... The baby is fine." Nick answered shortly. His face had gone from showing all his emotions to completely cold and emotionless. Miley looked down at her hands, playing with them nervously. The sudden lack of emotion in Nick's voice troubled her. She needed to know how he felt... Was he angry? Hurt? Did he hate her?

"Why didn't you tell me you knew right away?" Miley countered, trying to avoid answering his questions.

"Geez, I don't know Miley! Maybe because I thought you would tell me? Maybe because I actually believed you loved me and would tell me yourself? Because I wanted to hear it from you... not from a random doctor! A DOCTOR had to tell me my girlfriend... ex girlfriend, was pregnant! Dammit Miley!" His voice finally let her get a glimpse of what he was feeling. His words cut deep but she knew she was alone responsible for the hurt and anger he was feeling. She was afraid of what he would tell her next and contemplated running up to her bedroom... but she knew that would not solve anything at the moment, only postpone the unavoidable.

Although she had had the best of intentions at heart when she had made the decision to hide the pregnancy from him, she knew he had every right to be angry.

"The doctor had to tell me because you didn't! Because you didn't trust me enough to share the fact you were carrying my child! Because you kept me in the dark for how long Miley? How long have you known? Do you even know how that feels?" His voice was becoming louder and louder with every word spoken. His eyes betrayed the hurt and anger boiling inside him and Miley sunk further into the couch in fear. He watched as she continued playing with her hands, her silence making him angrier. "Do you have any respect for me? If you had, you wouldn't have been able to do this... If you really do, _did _truly love me you would have said something!" That was the last straw. How could he doubt her love? Marching up to him, she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"You think I wanted this? Do you really think I wanted to walk away from you when I needed you the most? Do you really think I wanted to keep my baby from his father? NO NO AND NO!" Miley shouted. Her over active hormones were most probably at the origin of her outburst since she rarely got angry, even in the worst of situations.

"Then why did you? What made you want to hide it from me? Did you expect me to walk out on you, or what?" He asked angrily.

"It was the exact opposite! I knew you would stand by me even if it made you miserable! I wasn't about to watch your career fall apart because you had broken your vow to stay pure until marriage and gotten your girlfriend pregnant!" Miley shouted back. Couldn't he see that all what she did was only for him?

"Oh that's bull! Do you really think I'd rather have my career and not know the existence of my own child?" Nick's temper was getting the better of him. The hurt he felt matched no other and he couldn't swallow his pride in that moment. He knew he needed to calm down and talk calmly instead of jumping to conclusions and upsetting Miley. She was pregnant, just out of hospital, being stressed was strongly discouraged in her state.

"I wanted you to live your dream! I didn't want to be responsible for ruining everything you achieved!" Miley's voice had considerably died down. Maybe the hurt she saw in Nick's eyes had softened her. She knew he had a right to be angry but she was defensive, like always when accused of doing something wrong.

"Damn it Miley, I don't care about my career! My personal life has nothing to do with the rest of the world!"

"You're a role model Nick! This will crush your image and your career... I'm not about to let that happen!"

"I. don't. care!!!!"

"I do...! And I know that deep down you do too!" Miley said stubbornly. Nick's voice became softer as he said sadly:

"You turned your back on us because you were pregnant?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa... who would have thought a baby would have taken you away from me? The only picture I had in my mind the day we found out you were pregnant was us being a happy family! Not breaking us apart!" His eyes filled with tears as he spoke the last sentence, his voice quivering from all the different emotions running through him. Miley's tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, her hormones getting the better of her once again. The fact that he had thought about them having kids made her melt but she was stubborn. She would not admit she was wrong... at least not yet.

"Well we weren't barely 21 years old in your little picture, were we?" She said sarcastically. She was trying to act tough, covering up the fact that her heart was breaking into a million pieces for what seemed like the hundredth time since she had left Nick in Dallas a few weeks earlier.

"Our age shouldn't matter!"

"Well news flash! It does! This will destroy you, Nick! You and your brothers! You're coherence will be questioned!" Miley sighed. "Why don't you get it?" Another batch of tears started rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head sadly.

"All I get is that instead of coming to me when you found out you were pregnant, you left me!"

"And I just explained why I did it..." Miley tried to keep calm and not lose patience.

"Well I'm telling you I don't care about my career... You're way more important than it ever was! You and that baby!" He said stubbornly while pointing to Miley's stomach.

"No Nick... maybe that's what you think now but what will happen in a few months? Few years? You will end up resenting me and this baby for keeping you away from doing what you love... For ruining everything for you..." Nick shook his head stubbornly.

"I could never resent you... You're acting like you're alone responsible for this when you know that I'm also responsible!" He frowned. Miley shook her head and spoke softly:

"It doesn't matter..."

"I'm not the only one who has a career... What about yours?" Nick asked again. His voice was calmer, his tone softer and his heart melting at the sight of his love looking so vulnerable.

"I'm putting it on hold..." She said quietly, hesitant to look at him.

"Why should you take full responsibility when I'm partly responsible?" Nick asked again.

"Because I'm carrying him or her. I don't have a choice. You do!"

"What kind of a choice is that?"

"Live your dream! Play music, do what you love!" She pleaded with him.

"And turn my back on you and my child? Not gonna happen." He responded stubbornly.

"Nick... Just please... don't fight me on this!" She pleaded again but in vain.

"Miley you're not going to make this decision for me... Don't even try to argue. Right now you need to rest and make sure you eat healthy."

"Nick..."

"Miles please... go rest! The doctor said you needed to take it easy and you've been doing everything but."

"Fine..." Miley stormed out of the room and up the stairs leading to her room. Nick sighed. Could things get any worse between them? Instead of loving each other, they were hurting each other. Something didn't feel right. In fact, everything felt so WRONG.

For the next few hours, Nick kept himself busy. He searched the internet for recipes which would provide enough iron to Miley and her growing foetus. After finding what he needed he had a few grocery items delivered and decided to make some healthy meals himself. He didn't want to bother the cook and he needed to keep himself busy. He knew Miley was going to have to eat at some point and wanted to have something ready when she woke up. Their sleeping schedules had been completely disrupted since Miley had been in and out hospital.

Unfortunately keeping busy wasn't enough to keep his mind away from the million thoughts going in circles inside his head. He was no longer angry, mostly sad and hurt even though Miley's explanation had eased a lot of the pain. He felt guilty. Guilty for pulling her into something that was going to change their lives forever. Even though he knew he hadn't pressured her into having sex, he couldn't help but feel like it was his entire fault. The thought of having a baby was amazing and he was in awe. He never thought such news would make him feel so many contradictory emotions. Of course he wanted the best for his daughter or son and he would make sure they had the very best. Miley being the mother just made everything better, because to him there was no other woman than her. What was keeping them from starting a family? Was it really bad news? He didn't want to think it was. Sure their careers were important, but he had a shot at living his dream and he honestly didn't care if it fell apart right then and there because he had spent the most amazing years since the age of 13. Even though they were young, maybe it was their time to start their perfect little family? It was terrifying but at the same time it made him feel so alive and hopeful.

..........

Nick had put everything in the oven for baking when he heard footsteps coming from upstairs and a door banging. Worried, he immediately ran up the stairs and followed the sounds to find a very tired Miley, leaning over the toilet. He rushed to her side and pulled her hair away from her face while she gripped the counter to steady herself. He didn't say a word, knowing that she would just snap at him if he asked if she was ok. He hesitated as he brought his hand to her back but soon decided it was no time to fear her outbursts. He rubbed her back in small circles as she cleaned herself up and walked out of the bathroom. She pulled some painkillers out of one of the drawers and scanned the ingredients and precautions. All indicated that pregnant women should consult a doctor before taking any of the pills.

"Damn it I can't even take painkillers!" She whimpered as she held her head in pain. Nick was by her side in a split second, helping her over to the bed and gathering her in his arms. He soothed her as she let her hormones controlling her body control her emotions as well. He cradled her in his arms as he placed light kisses on the top of her head. Sure they were broken up, but it didn't mean their love had faltered. He was surprised by the way she let him hold her and soothe her but tried to not over think it. "You will only end up more hurt if you start expecting things to go back to normal!" He told himself.

"I'm sorry..." Miley sat up on his lap, finally getting a hold of herself. "I just... can't control it. These hormones possess me..." She laughed weakly. Nick nodded in understanding and smiled softly at her.

"Go back to sleep..." He whispered while running his fingers through her hair, in a way he knew made her relax. As expected, she relaxed under his touch and her eyes fluttered close, exhaustion taking over her body and mind. Nick didn't know how long he lied there, holding Miley in his arms as she clung to him while she slept. His anger had died down and he focused his thoughts on the future and what was going to happen. When he tried to get up, Miley whimpered in her sleep and held onto him tighter. He smiled lightly and gave up, sinking further into the bed and letting himself slip into unconsciousness.

.................

Miley woke up around 3 AM. The light on the bedside table lit the room dimly. She felt strong arms holding her and lifted her head slowly to notice she was in Nick's arms. A small smile crept onto her face but quickly faded when she remembered the events that had taken place a few hours earlier. He was there... He knew she was pregnant and from the way he talked she had understood that he was going to support her through it all even if it cost him his career. No matter how selfish it was, oh how good it felt to know that. But the bigger side of Miley felt that well known guilt installing itself in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of happy thoughts... she had to, for the sake of the baby.

She remembered the way he had cradled her when she had been upset. He had completely forgotten his hurt and anger towards her so he could take care of her. How selfless was that? She smiled at the sleeping man beside her and held her fingers to his lips, tracing them lightly. How she longed to feel those soft lips against her own. But she knew it would be a long road until they got there again, if at all they ever did. The thought made her heart sink and she let silent tears roll down her cheeks. How could she be so relieved, happy and at the same time feel like it was the end of the world? It was so confusing!! She felt the arms around her body tighten their hold and she let herself relax against Nick's chest, taking in his scent. She was not aware that her tears had soaked his t-shirt causing him to wake up. Knowing that she just needed comfort, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, hoping it was enough to reassure her and lure her back to sleep. He was so confused to find himself sleeping after what seemed like days of sleepless nights and the fact he was holding Miley startled him even more. But he was far from complaining. How much and for how long had he yearned to hold her and sleep by her side... even though the circumstances were not ideal he was finally happy... finally complete. His other half completing him. His oxygen making him breathe again. He didn't know where they stood and figured it would take a lot of time before all the hurt and anger could be forgotten. But he knew that eventually, they would be whole again, together.

"I'm sorry..." He heard Miley whimper from his arms. His eyes widened, confusion spreading over his flawless features. He sighed in relief as he realised Miley was dreaming. He cradled her in his arm, pulling her closer to his heart. Oh how could love be so delightful and so hurtful at the same time?

"Forgive me...!" He heard another whimper escape Miley's lips as she shifted in the bed. He could only imagine what she was dreaming about. He got a hold of the back of Miley's neck and pulled her head further into his chest, hoping to calm her. She whimpered again but soon relaxed again in his arms, obviously slipping deeper into unconsciousness.


	34. Part 4

**Alright so... you guys will notice this skips quite a bit... I just never wrote the in-between part because let's face it... I suck at writing confrontation. Lol. I hope you guys get what's going on!!**

**Part 4**

Miley jumped when she heard the sudden knock on her door. Knowing it was Nick she called out:

"Come in!" She hastily bent over to grab one of the bras lying in her opened suitcase.

"Oh sorry..." Nick said awkwardly as he watched her hook her bra in place and turn around to face him.

"It's ok... it's nothing you haven't seen before..." She sighed as she ran her hand through her messy curls.

"Actually it's nothing I've seen before..." Nick gulped at the sight of the bra cupping her swollen breasts. His eyes travelled lower, taking in the changes her body had been going through in the recent weeks.

"Yeah, I'm starting to show..." Miley sighed to herself as she looked down at the baby bump that had started to appear just a few days earlier.

"Whoa..." Nick's eyes widened when he noticed it... her usually flat tummy was now rounded by the baby she was carrying inside of her. It was barely noticeable but Nick, being the one person who knew her body all too well, noticed it.

Miley suppressed a smile as she watched Nick's aw-struck expression. She took a few steps towards him, aware that she was standing just in her jeans and bra. Nick's eyes darted from her stomach to her eyes and down to her lips. His body became numb as she took his hand and placed it on her rounded tummy, something he had been wanting to do for so long.

"I know you've been wanting to touch it..." She whispered to him as his hand rubbed small circles on the stretched out skin.

"It's... whoa..." His hands rubbed small circles over the stretched skin and he smiled when he realised Miley was giggling at his lack of words. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh or giggle. He didn't move his gaze off her and found that her smile had reached her eyes, just like the real Miley smiles did. That's when he realised his ears had been aching to hear the sound of her giggle and laugh just like his eyes had been aching to see a beautiful smile on her maturing face.

"Our baby's in there..." She said softly, placing her hand over his on her tummy. The contact of her palm on the back of his hand had them both paralyzed, it seemed like it had been such a long time since they had simply brushed their hands against each other or had any physical contact whatsoever. Miley hesitantly brought her other hand up to his face, running her fingers down the side of his face and into his hair, toying with his curls. Nick's eyes dropped close under her touch and he kept his hand on her tummy, loving the feel of her bare skin against his palm.

"_Our_ baby..." He emphasised the words that reminded them that they were together in this, that they would be tied to each other forever... if it wasn't by their love for each other it would be because of their baby. With no warning, he grabbed her sides and pulled her towards him, kissing her as if his life depended on it. It took Miley a few seconds to realise what was happening but when she did, she deepened the kiss, putting all her emotions into it. When they pulled away, breathless, Nick closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I j-just couldn't help myself..."

"Shhh... It's ok..." Miley murmured against his lips as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. He was surprised by her action and felt himself smile as their lips and then tongues moved together.

"I love you..." He breathed out as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her feverishly.

"I – love – you – too..." She managed to speak in between kisses. His hands were already on her back, unhooking her bra, pushing it off her shoulders and down her arms.

"Whoa..." He whispered as he watched her swollen breasts bounce freely. She giggled softly and placed his hand over her breast, letting him know it was ok. She moaned in his mouth as he squeezed one of them and ran his fingers down her stomach to unbutton her jeans.

"I need you..." He whimpered against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I'm – all - yours..." She gasped as his mouth found her nipple and sucked on either of them. He helped her out of her jeans and moved back to look at her, taking in her newfound beauty.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered as he moved his lips back towards hers. She smiled into the kiss and slid his t-shirt up his torso. He straddled her and tore the clothing off quickly so he could resume his previous activities. Miley reached down and tugged on the elastic holding his sweat pants in place.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, as he pulled away long enough to see her eyes clouded with lust. She answered him by kissing him passionately and sliding down his pants, over his hips and down his legs. He kicked them off swiftly, never removing his mouth from hers.

"It won't hurt the baby, right?" He asked her as he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her thong.

She shook her head and urged him to continue.

She smiled and moaned as his hands slid down her body and found her wet core. She gasped as he rubbed her area in circular motions and his lips sucked on her nipples. His teasing drove her crazy and she decided to retaliate by taking him into her hands. She grabbed him roughly and started stroking him with quick motions. He groaned at the contact and then felt himself go weak as she continued. He rolled off of her and brought her with him, sitting her on his thighs, her legs straddling him. He knew he wouldn't last if she continued touching him the way she was and he wanted one last thing before releasing. It was as if she read his mind, she left a trail of kisses down his chest and took him in her mouth without delay, wanting to taste him desperately. It didn't take long for Nick to fight her off and pin her to the bed as he let his desperation and need take over. His mouth met hers and the couple let out loud moans as their bodies joined together. He was quickly overpowered as Miley rolled them over so she was in control. He was amazed at the sight of her face contorting in pleasure as she slid onto him, her slight rounded tummy making her look so much more sexy in Nick's eyes.

Words were forgotten as the couple reacquainted themselves with each other's body and Nick couldn't deny his fascination for Miley's new, rounded curves as they made love that day, over and over until both were entirely spent.

**I need to re-read the other parts to make sure it makes sense before posting... that's why this part is short! Sorry. I'll make sure to post more soon. I don't think there's much more left.**

**xoxo**


	35. Part 5

**Part 5**

"I'm sorry." The brunette whispered into the darkness as a batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mood swings." She laughed through her tears and Nick's arm served to bring her face to his chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for... the least I can do is go through them with you..." He added the last part softly, hoping not to upset her. Just like he feared, he felt Miley's body shake with another sob. He sighed, kicking himself for saying the wrong thing like always. "Please please please don't cry... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you..." He pleaded, desperately. Miley wiped her tears with the back of her hands and looked at him.

"I just... don't deserve any of this... You're so sweet even after what I did... Why aren't you angry with me? Just be angry... I know you are! Don't hold back on my account..." She said softly. Nick chuckled.

"I'm not going to waste my time being angry... there are more important things to think about..."

"Nick just please don't bottle things up like you always do... Tell me I was wrong. Yell at me. Just do something!"

"There's no point Miley... I hate saying this... But I do understand why you did it... I'm not saying you were right. But I know where you were coming from and the truth is that I would have probably done the same in your situation. We had never considered the possibility of getting pregnant so you obviously did not know how I would react to this... I understand..."

"Whoa..." She was now sitting next to him on the bed, a protective hand on her growing belly. It had become a nervous habit ever since she had found out she was carrying. "I don't deserve this..." Miley whispered.

"You're right... You deserve a lot more..." Nick said as he took her hand in his. "I just wish I had picked up on the signs... I wish I had come after you the second you came here..."

"Stop... this is not your fault... Don't even think of blaming yourself." She whispered, squeezing his hand.

"But I do Miles. I can't help but feel like I've let you down. We wanted to wait to have sex and I can't help but feel like if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this position, you wouldn't have to put your career on hold."

"My career can wait... My family is more important than my career... _Our _baby is..." She said softly, while rubbing her tummy and smiling up at him. "I know this wasn't planned and it may seem like the worst news because it wasn't exactly the best of times... And I'm not going to lie, I took it pretty badly at first. But now I'm here, the simple thought of losing my – our baby is the worst thing that could happen to me. I panicked when the simple thought crossed my mind and I can't even explain it... When the doctor said the baby was ok, it was as if I was breathing again. I was alive again." Nick smiled softly at the woman lying in his arms. When had she become so mature and grown to be such a responsible adult? He felt his heart beating faster in his chest as he fell more in love with her in that very moment.

"You already sound like a mom..." Nick chuckled. "I'm sorry, Mi, for the way I reacted. I know I should have reacted like most men would react at the news... I was so heartbroken because you had left... I wasn't thinking clearly. Hiding it from me hurt all the more because I knew you had walked away from me. The truth is I was ecstatic when I found out. I was shocked, yeah... but the feeling was amazing. We were together for 4 years... and that tiny baby is the fruit of our love... I'm really getting used to the idea of being a father and I'm loving it..." Nick looked at Miley, awaiting a reaction. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms tightly around his large frame, knocking him down onto the bed. She clung to him as she fell on top of him and he wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you soo much..." Miley whispered as she held onto him. Nick's heart literally stopped in that second. Oh how much had he longed to hear those three little words from her.

"I love you too... So so much..." He pulled her even closer if it was possible. They laid there, enjoying being in each other's arms until Miley pulled herself off of while Nick pouted.

"I don't wanna crush you!" Miley giggled. Nick sat up against the headboard and pulled her into his arms.

"You're too light to crush me!!" Nick laughed as he placed his hands around her waist. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You won't be saying that in a few months!" Miley laughed. Nick smiled down at her.

"I wonder what you'll look like with a huge tummy!" Miley hit his arm lightly.

"Watch your mouth!"

"I'm sure you will look beautiful, as always!" Nick smiled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. His hands trailed down her back and towards her front until they landed on her tummy. She instantly placed her hands on top of his and felt him relax, rubbing softly at the small bump.

"I'm sorry I left..." Miley whispered.

"Shhh..." Nick silenced her while he placed light kisses on her head.

"I really didn't want to leave you... It was the hardest thing I ever did..." Miley whispered again.

"We're together now..." Nick whispered while rubbing her shoulders, in an attempt to relax her.

* * *

**Several months later **

(Nick and Miley have been back together for a while now)

"Miles?" Nick called out as he entered their penthouse. Hearing the sound of her boyfriend's voice, Miley instantly attempted to lift herself off the bed to meet him.

"Stay right where you are!!" He stopped her as he entered the bedroom, a grin plastered across his face. Miley gave him a quizzical look and her silent questions were answered when he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed and lied down on his side and wrapped his arms around her. She lied back down and smiled as he prop his head on his hand, his face inches away from hers.

"Hey..." She giggled as another grin appeared on Nick's handsome face.

"Hey mommy to be." He responded, a smirk spreading across his face as her eyes widened. She laughed lightly before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I'm as fat as a..." She was interrupted by Nick's lips on hers again, kissing her urgently. She smiled through the kiss.

"You're beautiful, baby, how many times am I going to have to repeat that?" He asked sweetly. She smiled apologetically as he let a chuckle escape his mouth. "You just want me to keep repeating you're beautiful, don't you?" He teased as he slipped his hand under the covers and onto her growing belly. She nodded sheepishly and he chuckled again.

"This little buddy isn't giving you too much grief, right?" He asked, a concerned expression replacing his playful one. His large hand rubbed circles on her bump, making her smile in response.

"I'm just tired..." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly. At nearly five months pregnant, she had completely lost faith in having any control whatsoever over her body.

"Sleep then..." Nick told her simply. She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his broad torso and putting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"I haven't seen you all day, why the hell would I sleep now?" She asked, glaring playfully at Nick. He chuckled lightly as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Good answer!" He smirked. "Now go get changed, I'm taking you out." Miley's ears perked up at the sentence and she looked at him, her eyes wide. She sat up and he helped her to her feet.

"Nick what about..." He cut her off.

"You won't have to deal with the paparazzi, I promise." He cupped her face in between his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

"Why can't we just stay in?" She groaned. As much as she loved going out with Nick, her growing belly was not easy to carry around. Not to mention she didn't have any appropriate clothes. She was in denial, not wanting to buy maternity clothes just yet. She wore large jeans that hung low on her hips and large t-shirts hoping to dissimulate her baby bump. Even though all of America, scratch that, the whole world knew she was pregnant, she was self conscious about it and liked hiding it more than showing it off. It was her way of protecting her unborn child, hiding it from all the eyes of the world. **(A/N Don't ask... I'm in my little fantasy world, have no idea what I'm writing :P)**

"We could always stay in instead of going out for a ride on my family's yacht and watch the setting sun..." He smirked, knowing that sentence was enough to win her over.

"I'm changing, I'm changing!" She called out as she dashed to the bathroom. Not more than 15 minutes later, Nick saw his beautiful girlfriend step inside the kitchen, all dressed and made up. His eyes widened in awe as his gaze travelled up and down her body. Her hair had been brushed out of her face and a clip held a few strands of it in the back of her head. Her curls were flowing freely over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a bright light blue halter top with white piping. The low neck revealed a bit of her swollen breast and it clung to her curves, exposing her round tummy. Her white shorts stopped half way down her thighs and exposed her long tanned legs. She hadn't bought any maternity clothes but who said her friends and family hadn't? Even Nick had contributed by buying the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Whoa..." Nick let out a small gasp, taking quick strides he found himself engulfing her in a tight embrace. "You look amazing..." He murmured against her skin as he gave her a chaste kiss on her collarbone. She blushed under his intense gaze and smiled lovingly at him.

"Let's go!!" She walked towards the shoe closet and pulled out her white rubber flip flops. Very comfy for swollen pregnant woman's feet!

Nick was waiting by the door when she finally made her way outside the apartment.

...........

Miley leaned against Nick as they stood on the deck of the yacht, watching the sunset, as promised.

"What's that?" Miley asked as she felt a hard object press against the back of her thigh. Nick suddenly looked nervous, cursing under his breath. Miley smiled a sneaky grin as she spun around in his arms to face him. Her curious side kicked in and she slipped her hand in his pocket, making Nick jump at the contact.

"Miles, NO!" His eyes widened as he realised she was pulling out the small jewellery box. She frowned at his sudden outburst and quickly realized why as she looked at the box she was holding between her fingers. What... No! It couldn't be... Could it...? Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up at Nick, asking permission to open it.

"Now you have it you might as well open..." He muttered nervously. This was definitely not the way he had planned it and the thought of his ruined plans bothered him but he quickly pushed all feelings aside and decided it was now or never.

"Mile..." Nick started but Miley's mind was completely blank. In between her fingers sat the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a simple, thin white gold band with small diamonds incrusted in it.

She was pretty sure this had not been CHEAP! She finally looked up at him, asking him silent questions with her bright blue eyes and that's when Nick dived in, head first:

"I love you, Miles. You know that... I have loved you ever since I set my eyes on you... And I'm pretty sure I always will, just like I always promised." He paused, taking the time to gather his thoughts. He was a perfectionist after all and if there was one thing he wanted to be completely perfect was his proposal. "You deserve so much happiness and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Nick..." Miley's eyes were teary by now but Nick silenced her and continued.

"I made a promise to you, four years ago, that I would marry you someday... And here I am today, wanting to fulfil that promise I made you... And I want to know if you will fulfil that promise as well."

And with that he dropped onto one knee, letting the words flow freely from his mouth:

"Miley, will you marry me?"

Miley stood there, her mouth gaping not knowing what to say. His speech had been amazing... it was everything and a lot more she had ever dreamt a proposal to be like.

"Miley?" She heard his sweet voice call her name, bringing her back to reality. His eyes had glazed over, a look of dread replacing the look of hope that had been apparent on his face moments ago. And that's when it hit him... She was going to say no. And as if to confirm his thoughts, Miley shook her head slowly.

"I can't." She choked out.

"What? Why?" He asked sadly as he stood up to be at her level.

"I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant! I want you to marry me because you want to! Not because of the baby!" She repeated herself and Nick shook his head lightly.

"I love you... I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I've known that since I was 16 years old, Miles!" He assured her as his hand grazed her soft cheek, wiping the falling tears.

"Don't lie to me! You would have never asked if I weren't pregnant!" She replied stubbornly, her body shaking with heart wrenching sobs. It took her a second to realise that it was the sudden pain in her lower abdomen that had caused her to sob. Grasping Nick's arms for support she yelped as another wave of pain hit her lower stomach.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly as he noticed her hand clutching her stomach.

"I-I think I'm having c-contractions!" She said in between her tears as a bit of the pain subsided.

"Omg..." Nick panicked as he realised what was going on. It was way too early for her to have the baby! She was barely 5 months along! "Come on let's get you in the cabin..." Nick did his best to appear calm when really he was freaking out. He made a move to pick up Miley but she shook her head to show him she could walk. He helped her over to the couch and put pillows under her head and shoulders. Calling Big Rob over, Nick instructed him to get back to the harbour and take them to the hospital immediately after and call their respective family members to inform them.

"Shhh it's going to be ok..." Nick whispered as Miley's sobs got worse. He made her lie against him and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "You need to relax, Miles... Take a deep breath..." Miley did as she was told until another contraction hit her and she whimpered in pain, shutting her eyes tightly. Nick took her hands into his and squeezed them to help her focus on something else than the pain she was feeling in her lower body.

"It's too early! She's going to be too tiny to survive!" She cried out as she realised she might be in labour...

"Shhhhh..." Nick soothed as he placed kisses all over her face. "It's gonna be ok..." He whispered softly as Miley's tears slowly stopped falling. Somehow she believed him.

................

"Where is she?" Tish cried out as she burst through the rooms of the hospital.

"The doctor's in with her right now... they're trying to get her contractions under control..." Denise said softly attempting to calm down her distressed best friend.

"What happened?" Tish's heavy breathing slowed down as she sat down.

"I'm not sure... but something happened to cause her stress..."

"Can I go in there?" Tish asked, getting up.

"Nick is there with her right now and they said only one person at a time..." Denise responded, hoping the doctors would allow Tish in there along with Nick. Miley needed the both of them. Before she could say anything they heard a loud cry coming from one of the nearby rooms and Tish bounded, following the cries till she reached the room where her daughter was in premature labour.

"Ma'am you are not allowed in here..." A nurse spoke up, using her body to block the entrance.

"My daughter is about to lose her baby and you're blocking me from going in there?" Tish fired out angrily.

"Mom?" She heard a faint voice calling her and brushed past the nurse to rush to her daughter's side.

"Baby girl? Omg... are you ok sweetie?" She asked worriedly, tears fogging her vision. She wrapped her daughter into a hug and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I-it h-hurts..." A weak Miley sobbed in her mother's shoulder as the pain of the contraction subsided gradually.

"Baby you need to take deep breaths for me ok? For me, for Nick, for your baby in there..." Tish smiled softly as she placed her hand over her daughters' round belly. Miley managed to give her a weak smile as she realised that her baby needed her to be strong and calm down... her baby needed her mother to keep her alive. She took a deep breath, imitating Tish who was helping her guide her breathing.

"That's perfect honey... go on..." Tish encouraged. She caught Nick's eye who looked completely relieved to have her there, supporting them both. She smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to step closer to the bed Miley was laying on. He complied and took Miley's free hand in his, stroking it lovingly just to remind her he was there, by her side. She turned to him and gave him a brighter smile.

"You're doing great Miley!" The doctor spoke up after watching the mother and the boyfriend calm down her patient. Never had she seen so much love in a single room and it nearly brought tears to her eyes to watch them together. The medicine was starting to kick in but the wise doctor knew it wouldn't have worked without the soothing words of Miley's love ones Miley. Lowering her blood pressure was essential for the medicine to work and somehow, Tish and Nick had managed to do that. "Looks like your contractions are subsiding... you might be having a few more but they will be a lot less painful, mark my words." She smiled sweetly at her patient.

"Did you hear that, Mile? Everything's ok... You're ok... our baby's ok..." Nick smiled reassuringly at his love as he rubbed her tummy gently. A small kick coming from Miley's womb made them both jump and once they realised it was their baby, their grins matched no other. Tish smiled at the two young adults and took a step back to give them their privacy.

"She's ok!" Happy tears ran down Miley's cheeks. Nick pulled her into his chest and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, clutching onto him.

"She's ok..." Nick repeated softly, smiling at the wonderful feeling those words gave him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Miley said softly, just loud enough to Nick to hear. She felt Nick shake his head and she knew she was forgiven.

"You have nothing to be sorry about... if anything I'm the one who should be apologising to you." Nick said sincerely as he pulled away to look into her eyes. The hurt he had felt when she had said "no" had dissipated and the hurt and fear of losing her and their baby had taken its place. "I should have never put you in that position... I should have known not to put you under any stress... I didn't think... I'm so sorry..." Nick let his eyes drop closed as his forehead rested against hers.

"Nick..." Miley wanted to tell him that she wanted to marry him more than anything but she was afraid of admitting that she doubted the motives behind his proposal... Her heart sunk and she hid her face in Nick's chest so that he wouldn't see how ashamed she felt for doubting his love when she knew, deep down, that he loved her just as much as she loved him. But her mind had to interfere and remind her that all guys are afraid of commitment, especially one as serious as marriage... girls were usually the ones who are ready to commit and, a lot of the time, ended up heartbroken. She had to protect herself; it was her natural instinct ever since Nick had broken her 6 years earlier.

"Oh thank god you're ok!" A worried crowd suddenly burst through the doors and Nick chuckled lightly at the sight. Joe seemed to have been dragged by Demi who was worried sick about her best friend. Joe was worried as well but not much could distract him from his sleep when he had been lacking a whole lot of it. Kevin had followed along with his mother, making his way to Miley's bedside to hug her tightly. After a few minutes of chatting, hugs and relieved smiles, the crowd was chased out of the room as the doctor demanded that Miley got her rest.

* * *

"Was any of this brought on by a certain question you "popped"?" Denise teased Nick as she sat beside him, handing him a coffee.

"How did you know?" Came a surprised answer from a sleepy Nick.

"I saw your face as soon as I got here... You looked worried sick I'll give you that... but there was also something in your eyes that told me that she had said no. Something you didn't expect?" The mother asked wisely. Nick nodded slowly to confirm his mother's conclusions. Staring out into space, he tried to remind himself that Miley and the baby being safe was all that mattered.

"She thought it was because of the baby, didn't she?" Denise asked, trying to get some information out of her silent son. He nodded again but this time he looked at her, trying to read what she thought of the situation.

"Did you tell her you had bought the ring over 8 months ago and were waiting for the right time to ask?" This time Nick shook his head. "Baby if you had told her that it would have removed all her doubts!" Denise sighed. She had raised four gentlemen whom she all thought to be very smart. This was one of those times where she felt like they were so clueless about women.

"End of discussion, mom. We're not talking about marriage for a long _long_ time! At least not until the baby is born and we're sure everything is good with the two of them." He replied sternly, feeling guilty for being the cause of Miley's premature labour.

"This wasn't your fault, Nick."

"Mom! We could have lost the baby today!" He replied, annoyed.

"Miley has high blood pressure, Nick. Anything could have brought this on. It so happened to be your proposal... it doesn't make you the one at fault." Nick pondered her words as he remained quiet, trying hard to think straight when all his body was yearning for was sleep.

"You asked Miley to marry you?" Demi's eyes widened in realisation: "OMG!" She squealed excitedly. Denise and Nick had failed to notice her walking up to them.

"Wait..." Demi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you look so glum?"

"Demi!" Joe's voice came behind her as he jogged over to his mother, brother and girlfriend.

"Oh I forgot..." She sent Joe an apologetic look before turning to Nick: "Miley's awake and asking for you."

"You couldn't have told me sooner?" Nick rolled his eyes and quickly made his way to Miley's room.

"Demi? Hello? DEMI!" Joe said louder, trying to get Demi's attention.

"What? Huh?"

"Why do you look so... surprised and confused?" Joe asked after examining her facial features.

"She said no?" Demi asked Denise, referring to Nick's proposal. Denise nodded slowly and Demi hit her head with the palm of her hand.

"I need to talk some sense into that girl!" Before Demi could leave, however, Denise put her hand over the younger one's arm and held her back.

"I don't think any of that should be brought up tonight... She needs rest and it's obviously a sore subject... Don't you think it would be better to leave it for now?" Denise asked wisely. Demi nodded reluctantly.

"What are you talking about? Who said no about what? What's a sore subject?" Joe asked, obviously confused by the interaction. Denise gave him a knowing look and his eyes widened as he realised Nick had finally made his move.

"She said NO?" Joe rolled his eyes. Demi was right, Miley needed some sense knocked into her.  
"You knew?" It was Demi's turn to look at him wide eyed.

"Uh..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Demi shot him a look. "Come on Dem, Nick made me promise not to tell anyone... he wanted it to be perfect!" Demi crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Dem! I wanted to tell you, believe me! But I couldn't do that to my brother, I'm sorry!" Joe's apologetic expression made both Denise and Demi laugh while Joe looked at them in utter confusion.

"It's fine, baby. I know you were just trying to be a good older brother!" Denise snickered in the background and Joe shot her a look to quiet her down.

"You were just playing me, weren't you? Acting all mad when you were only trying to get a reaction out of me!" It was Joe's turn to cross his arms over his chest while both ladies laughed. "You're so lucky I love you, both of you!" He smiled.

**Yeah so... that was a crazy chapter, huh???! Lol. I'm pretty sure you guys will love the next one! I'll post sooooooooooon :)**


	36. Part 6

**Part 6**

"Hey..." Came Miley's tired voice as she spotted the figure in the doorway. Nick walked further into the room and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" He asked softly as he sat down on the chair at her bedside.

"Better... tired..." She extended her hand and he was quick to reach out for it and hold it in his larger one.

"Why aren't you sleeping then?" He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and let his hand stroke her face.

"I had a nightmare..." Her cheeks reddened as she realised what a baby she was being.

"Why are you blushing?" Nick chuckled. "You embarrassed, baby?" He smiled softly at her as she nodded.

"Yeah I feel a little stupid for calling you just because I had a nightmare..."

"Mi what's wrong?" He asked her seriously sensing that the content of the nightmare was truly bothering her.

"I just... dreamt that you asked me to marry you... and when I said no y-you l-left me..." Her voice started quivering by the end of her confession and Nick pulled her into a hug.

"It was just a dream, Miles... it's not gonna happen, ok?" He told her while pulling away to give her a kiss on the lips. Miley's hormones got the better of her in that moment and the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Nick held her tightly against him as she cried, murmuring reassuring words into her ear. When her tears finally stopped falling, Nick took a step backwards to take a good look at her.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked as she stroked his cheek, running her fingers over his tired looking features.

"You're the one in hospital, Mi!" Nick chuckled.

"I'm talking about what happened before..." Her voice trailed off and he quickly caught on.

"No more marriage talk, Mi... We have the rest of our lives to talk about that... let's just concentrate on bringing this baby safely into this world when it's time, alright?" He smiled at her, hoping to ease up her worries.

"We're going to talk about it Nick... if not now then tomorrow or the day after..." She replied stubbornly. She was the only one who could read the pain and the confusion in his eyes and she knew she owed him an explanation as to why she had rejected his proposal. Her heart broke whenever he was in pain and she wanted nothing but to fix everything but she knew now was not the time.

"We can talk about it as much as you want in a little over 4 months..." Nick told her as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Nick..."

"Not now, baby... We don't want a repeat of what happened earlier so please... just please sleep." He told her seriously, pleading with his eyes. She fell back onto her bed and sighed. "Come on babe, I'm just trying to look out for you... for us... for our family..." He smiled as he added the last sentence and covered her bulging tummy with his hand.

"I love you..." She smiled at him and he grinned in response. "And just so you know... that ring was gorgeous..." She told him sweetly, a smile never leaving her face.

"I love you..." He whispered as he rubbed her bump and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "Now go to sleep..."

"Will you sing?" She asked cutely.

"A lullaby? Alright here it goes...

_Rock-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green"_

Miley giggled as she silenced him by holding up her finger to his lips. Nick grinned boyishly and quickly changed songs:

"_If time were still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky, tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind_

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright  
Be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me"

"Good night my Wendy..." He murmured against her forehead as he gave her one last kissed. He sang the chorus once again and smiled as her eyes dropped closed and she let sleep overtake her tired body. He kept her hand in his and laid his head on her bed to relieve his aching neck and shoulders.

..................

"Hey Mi-"

"Shhhh!" Miley put her finger to her mouth motioning for Demi to be quiet. She pointing her chin to the sleeping Nick who was in the same position as the night before: sitting on the chair at her bedside with his head lying on the bed. Miley's hand was tangled in his hair as she ran her fingers through it lightly enough not to wake him.

"Oh sorry!" Demi whispered as she walked to the other side of Miley's bed. "How are you doing?"

"Alright... slept a LOT." Miley giggled softly.

"How's the little one?" Demi motioned to the bump that could be seen through the white sheet covering most of Miley's body.

"Seems good... Kicking a bit." Miley smiled as she brought her free hand to rub her swollen tummy.

"That's good to hear... So... I believe you have something to tell me?" Demi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Miley stared back in confusion.

"Huh?"

"The guy you love asks you to marry him and you say NO?" Demi narrowed her eyes at her best friend who sighed.

"It's more complicated than that Dems."

"Oh really? How about you tell me about it cause I really don't get why you would say no and hurt him like that!" Demi's tone got a little louder as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. Miley motioned for her to keep it down so as not to wake Nick.

"I don't want to get married just because of the baby... I just feel like that's the only reason he asked me... otherwise he wouldn't have... he would have waited if at all he ever did ask me." Miley reasoned.

"Sweetie it doesn't matter! He loves you and it's clear that he's ready to have a family with you!" Demi told her stubborn best friend. "Miles I know you want to marry him just as much as he wants to marry you!" Demi told her, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Of course I want to marry him... just... not in these circumstances. I'm sure he only asked me because I'm pregnant."

"Then how would you explain that he bought the ring over 8 months ago?" Miley lifted her head up at the sound of Joe's deep voice. She hadn't even noticed him walking into the room.

"He w-what?" Miley's eyes were wide and her heart was pounding against her chest. Demi's mouth was gaping, she was almost as shocked as Miley.

"He bought it over 8 months ago. He was waiting for the right time Mile... he wanted to marry you before you even got pregnant." Joe whispered, making sure Nick was still sleeping and wouldn't hear the piece of information he had given away to Miley.

"B-but we had just turned 20 then..." Miley stuttered, still in shock about her discovery.

"But he loved you. He wanted people to know just how serious the both of you were about each other. He was thinking of having a long engagement if you didn't want to get married so young." Joe added. Demi remained quiet throughout Joe's confession and suddenly everything made sense. In the past 2 years Nick had taken so much more time off work, spending a lot more time with Miley and stopping by the set or the studio when she was working. He had become a lot more present in her life and made sure she didn't resent the fact that his career was this intense. When they had moved in together he had made sure to always come home before a certain time even if she didn't come home until later. The few times he had no choice but to work late he had always called to let her know and made sure she was alright with it. The efforts he had made were noticeable and Demi could tell that there was only one person who could pull Nicholas away from his music.

"I can't believe this... I'm so stupid..." Miley whimpered as she buried her face in her hands. How could she have doubted Nick? Of course he loved her... and he wanted to marry her because he wanted to be with her, baby or no baby.

"Miles? Are you ok?" She heard a sleepy voice ask her. She looked up to see Nick sitting up in his chair and looking worried. "Are you alright?" He repeated as he saw her pained expression. He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked it lightly feeling her warn skin always seemed to calm him.

"I'm fine..." She smiled reassuringly as she relaxed under his touch. Joe and Demi took it as their cue to leave and Miley sent Joe a grateful smile as he winked at her before closing the door behind him and Demi.

"What was that about?" Nick frowned as he noticed the glances Joe and Miley had exchanged. Miley remained silent as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, taking in all that she had been told.

"Should I get a doctor?" He asked again, worried by her silence.

"Nick, I'm fine!" Miley laughed lightly at her overprotective boyfriend.

"You're so quiet..." He pointed out.

"I can't believe it." Miley spoke up as she glanced at her bare finger, the one on which an engagement ring could be if she hadn't been so stupid.

"Believe what?" Nick asked, a frown appearing on his tired face.

"I can't believe I said no. I should have known..." Her voice trailed off as she shook her head at herself.

"If this about what I asked you yesterday, we're not talking about it." Nick said firmly as he kissed her forehead.

"Babe, you're hurting. I can see it your eyes..." Miley said as her expression saddened.

"I'm alright, Mi." He smiled reassuringly but she could still see the hint of pain in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." She pleaded as she took his hand in hers and stroked it lightly.

"Miles..."

"Tell me what you're feeling. Tell me how bad I hurt you." She wanted to feel his pain. She wanted to take it away.

"Mi that's not important right now."

"Tell me." Her voice hardened and he knew she was too stubborn to let it go.

"Alright... It hurt. I never imagined you would say no. We've talked about marriage before... and I remember you saying you wanted to meet me at the altar. I can't help but wonder if you changed your mind over the last few months... maybe you just don't see me as that man for you anymore." Nick admitted with difficulty. Miley's heart shattered as she realised just how much she had hurt him by trying to protect herself. How selfish could she be? She wiped away the tears before they could roll further down her cheeks. Nick remained quiet as he watched the pain in Miley's eyes. It was like his pain mirrored onto her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered as she finally got the courage to look into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to marry me long before I even got pregnant?"

He took a moment to realise that's what Joe had told her earlier on.

"I didn't think it mattered." He replied simply as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

"You're right. It shouldn't have mattered. Because you wanted to marry me for me... not just because I am carrying your child."

"Mi, it's ok... when the time is right it will happen..." He smiled softly at her before joining their lips in a passionate kiss. Miley let out all her emotions in that kiss and Nick could feel just how sorry she was. So just like her, he put his emotions in it as well and let her know that he loved her more than anything, no matter what.

"The time _is_ right..." Miley told him with a smile when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Huh?"

"The time _is_ right. It's our time to be happy and get married." She told him before capturing his lips in another kiss.

"W-what?" He muttered in shock, when she finally pulled away to breathe.

"Let's get married..." She told him happily, a large grin plastered across her face.

"Miles..." Nick tried to say something but she cut him off.

"I wanna marry you... I would right now if I could!" Miley giggled at his bewildered expression.

"Y-you wanna marry me?" He asked, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I want to marry you." She repeated for the second time in the last minute.

"Miles are you sure?" He couldn't help but ask. Miley playfully rolled her eyes and pulled him in another breath taking kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked him with a smile as she stared into his eyes.

"I j-just..." Nick was beyond shocked. She wanted to marry him. After all the scenarios he had imagined, she wanted to marry him. She wanted to become his wife. "So we're getting married?" Although it sounded like a question both knew that no answer was needed. They already knew the answer.

Nick fished in his pockets to pull out the ring he had showed her just over 15 hours earlier. Miley bit her lip as he pulled it out of its box and grabbed her left hand. His gaze met hers, as if asking permission, before sliding the beautiful band on her finger. It was a perfect fit, just like they were a perfect match for each other.

"I love you..." Miley's eyes became teary as she looked from the ring to Nick who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you so much..." He whispered against her lips as he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Miley placed his other hand on her stomach and they smiled into the kiss when they felt the small kicks of their baby. They heard a round of applause behind them and pulled away rather rapidly to find their respective families standing at the door watching the whole scene. Miley buried her blushing face into Nick's chest as he held her against him, smiling brightly at everybody who had piled into the room.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan!" Demi squealed as she rushed over to Miley's side and pulled her into a hug. Miley giggled as more happy tears filled her bright blue eyes.

"Congrats bro... and sis!" Joe told them as he man hugged Nick and placed a kiss on Miley's head.

"I'm speechless..." Came Denise's motherly voice as she hugged both her son and her daughter in law to be. "I'm not going to tell you welcome to the family because you've always been a part of it!" Denise told Miley with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Denise. That means a lot." Miley sniffed as she hugged her again.

"Now dry up those tears..." Denise told her as she cupped the younger one's face and dabbed the tears away with her thumbs.

"Hormones..." Miley chocked out as another batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. Denise let Nick take her in his arms and kiss the tears away. Miley smiled through her tears and laughed at herself.


	37. Part 7

**Part 7**

Miley sneaked out of the room she was supposed to stay the night in and quietly made her way to the other side of the house. Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Taylor had decided to make the couple sleep in the two rooms that were the farthest from each other. It was almost like a separate wing and Miley had to go through several halls and rooms before reaching the room in which she knew Nick would be peacefully sleeping.

It was only 11pm and normally, she wouldn't have been bothered about not sleeping at this time if it wasn't for the fact that she was getting married the next day. She was going to need all the energy she could muster even though she knew she could live off the excitement for hours and hours.

"Nick?" She whispered as she peaked into the dark room.

"Miles?" Her soon to be husband responded, startled by her appearance. "What's wrong baby girl?" He asked, immediately sitting up and making his way towards her. She closed the door quietly and by the time she turned around he was standing in front of her. "Are you ok? Is it the baby? What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly. She chuckled lightly.

"I'm fine!!" She leaned up to press her lips against his in a sweet peck.

"Mile, you know we were supposed to be apart tonight? You know that's what people usually do when they get married..." He added, laughing lightly as he realised something and she confirmed his thoughts as she spoke up:

"When did we ever do anything normal, like everybody else does?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. Nick chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me guess... you were missing me too much?" He asked cockily and she laughed lightly.

"I can't sleep without your arms around me..." She pouted. Nick turned on the bedside table, wanting desperately to see her flawless face once more before she became his wife and Miley blushed under his strong, loving stare. He pulled her onto the bed and sat down, facing her.

"You know I kinda freaked when I heard you come in here." Nick laughed as he thought of how ridiculous he had been.

"I didn't notice!" Miley replied sarcastically and Nick gave her a playful glare. "Why were you so freaked out?"

"It's stupid... forget it!" He replied, embarrassed.

"Why do you even do that? You know that I am way too curious to let that go!" She giggled.

"I thought you were having second thoughts." He answered sincerely and she gave him a light punch.

"You're right. That was _the _stupidest thing I have EVER heard!" She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Nick responded eagerly, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, Miley..." He spoke seriously as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know!" She grinned as she pulled away from their embrace to look at his face. He shook his head and let out a chuckle. There was only ONE person who would ever do something like that, totally ruin a moment. But that's why he loved her. Nobody could ever have such a personality and charisma as she did and they complemented each other perfectly.

"Are you nervous?" She suddenly asked, putting her thoughts aside. "You know about the whole wedding thing plus baby coming..." He looked thoughtful for a split second.

"Of course I am. I mean we're going to have a lot on our plates when the baby comes... but I know we will get through it together... And truthfully, I'm more excited than nervous or scared." He smiled sweetly as he laid his hand on her bulging tummy and she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Yeah I feel the same." She smiled up at him and he dropped a small kiss on her lips. "Well except I'm kinda freaked out about the whole giving birth part..." She scrunched up her nose and he chuckled.

"Miley, nothing ever scares you...!" He reminded her. "But for the record... I will be by your side the whole time and will do everything to help in any way I can..."

"I know. And I know it will all be worth it in the end." She smiled softly at him and her eyelids started dropping closed.

"Hey I think we should get you to bed, honey." He whispered softly. She nodded and held onto him as they walked to her room. When they finally got there Miley snuggled into Nick's side before slipping into a deep slumber. As much as he wanted to sleep beside her, Nick knew he would never hear the end of it from their families and friends. So once he was sure she was asleep, he kissed her forehead and made his way back to his room where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Ready?" Billy Ray asked as he walked into the house. Demi and Danielle smiled and nodded their heads towards the stairs which Miley was now descending in her beautiful wedding dress **(link to dress in profile)**. Her hair had been curled, half of it held behind her head with clips and small, white lilies.

"You look amazing, darling..." Billy spoke up when he finally found the words to speak.

"She looks like the most beautiful bride and mommy to be..." Tish spoke up as she met her husband and daughter at the bottom of the stairs. She was grinning from ear to ear and Miley noticed the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Aw mom, please don't cry or you will get me started!" She whined, a smile never leaving her glowing face.

"I can't help it... I can't believe you're so grown up and having a family of your own... I knew it would happen I just never realised how soon!"

"I agree with your mom on that one..." Billy spoke up tears welling up in his own eyes. Miley groaned playfully before pulling both her parents into a tight hug.

"I love you so much..." She told them softly and they returned their love to her.

"Where's Nick?" Miley spoke up suddenly, ignoring her tearful parents.

"Waiting for you at the altar!" Tish said excitedly as she grabbed her daughters' hand and led her outside to the beach. Miley took a deep breath as she neared the walkway she was supposed to follow, the very one that would lead her to Nick standing at the altar. Close friends and family members sat on either side, waiting patiently for the bride to make an appearance.

"Ready?" Demi asked as she watched Miley's smile brighten at the sight of Nick. Miley was standing behind all her bridesmaids and flower girls, hidden from Nick.

"Ready!" She replied nervously as she watched the little girls walk down the aisle in the cute fluffy white dresses. Nick's eyes searched for his bride in the crowd standing at the back, wondering where she was. He watched as Noah, Demi, Brandi, Taylor and Danielle walked down the aisle one after the other, big smiles plastered across their faces. Their elegant coral dresses flowed with the wind and Nick smiled at each one of them as if thanking them for sharing their happy day with them. Demi and Brandi took their places as the maids of honour, opposite Kevin and Joe. As soon as "Here comes the bride" started playing his eyes met those he would stare into for the rest of his life. It would be official in a matter of seconds and his heart pounded at the thought of having Miley by his side throughout the rest of his life. The intense gaze the bride and groom shared did not go unnoticed by all the guests who were either grinning or shedding happy tears.

Nick was taken aback by Miley's beauty, never did he imagine she could get any more beautiful; she proved him wrong in that instant! Miley squeezed her father's arm as they came close to Nick and Billy gave his daughter away with ease. He kissed her cheek lightly before taking her hand and placing it in Nick's, winking at him in the process. Miley's eyes bore into Nick's as their smiles turned into grins. The happiness they were feeling overwhelmed them and Nick squeezed Miley's hand as her eyes began tearing up.

**So that's as much as I had typed up and I honestly didn't have the inspiration to add anything... sorry about that! Watch out for the next chapter that I will be posting very soon. It's a sort of epilogue, 4 years later or something! I might split it into 2 chapters but I will post them back to back!**

**xoxo**


	38. Part 8

**Part 8**

**Five Years Later**

"I can't believe this!" A pregnant Miley shouted as she walked through the door of the master bedroom. Nick was lying on their bed watching a baseball game.

"Nice to see you too, honey!" Nick replied sarcastically at his hormone driven wife.

"Do you know that you have two kids going wild on the other side of the house?" Miley demanded, hands on her hips. It was obvious that she was not pleased.

"They were fine when I checked on them..." Nick replied without taking his eyes off the flat screen.

"Well they obviously aren't now! I just got back from an exhausting day on set and would appreciate it if you could help out!" She snapped angrily.

"I'm tired too ok!!" He replied defensively.

"Oh right... I forgot how much you do around this house... As far as I can remember I'm the one pregnant! Not you!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm not getting into this right now..." Nick replied coldly.

"You never do!! If you have something to say just say it to my face instead of acting like nothing's wrong!!"

"Nothing is wrong!" Nick shouted back. "You're just overreacting."

"Am I really? When was the last time you came home early to tuck your kids in bed and read them a bed time story? When was the last time we had supper like a normal family? When was the last time you even talked to them?" She shouted angrily. Nick winced at her accusations. He knew that he had been working too hard and neglected his family but he couldn't afford to delay the recording of his new album.

"Miles, calm down..." Nick tried to soothe her.

"Can you please get your butt off the bed and help me here?" She snapped.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Nick rolled his eyes. He switched off the TV and followed Miley down the hall, towards the kids' playroom.

"Daddy!!" His four year old daughter, Lila, exclaimed as she saw him walk through the doors.

"Hey, princess!" He smiled as he scooped her up into his strong arms.

"Ma-ma?" The 11 month old baby boy, Nathan, tried to get his mother's attention by hugging her legs.

"Yes sweetie?" Miley asked sweetly as she picked up her son. "Are you hungry?" The little boy went into a funny rambling of baby language before burying his face in his mother's shoulder. "We'll take it from here, Sara. Thank you." Miley smiled to the young babysitter and motioned for Nick and Lila to follow them to the kitchen. Lila smiled at her parents as she told them about her day at school.

"Sounds like you had fun cutie!" Nick ruffled her hair.

"Daddy, can you read me a story?" Lila asked.

"I will, sweetheart, let's just eat first, ok?"

"Ok." She smiled shyly at her father and kissed his cheek. Miley couldn't help but smile at the sight. Lila and Nathan were sitting on either side of their father, fighting for his attention. The little boy looked up at his mother every once in a while to smile at her. He was rather quiet and always had a smile plastered across his face. Miley got out three plates and served her daughter before handing Nick a plate.

She caught his eye and noticed the guilt ridden in his features. She turned away quickly, afraid that he would make her melt right then. Those brown orbs always had that effect on her and she knew that if she looked into them a second too long, she wouldn't be able to remain angry at him. She turned back to the baby food sitting on the counter and started to feed Nathan.

The dinner went rather smoothly, everybody ate with appetite and Nick placed the dishes in the sink as soon as they were done. Miley was about to pick up Nathan when she felt strong arms stop her.

"What..." Nick silenced her with a look.

"You should know better than carrying them around, Miley!" He said disapprovingly.

"I'll do whatever I want!" She said through her teeth.

"Not as long as you're carrying my child in you!" Nick responded before picking up the little boy and carrying him over to the sink to clean him up.

Miley had always loved the way Nick was protective of her, but right then, she was angry. Angry at him for getting her pregnant a third time, when he obviously didn't have the time to raise his own kids. She resented the fact that his career took more importance than her own, or more importance than her and the kids, as his family.

"Well then maybe you should have thought twice before getting me pregnant again!" Miley snapped. Maybe the mood swings were making her outbursts a little more dramatic than they really were, but she meant every word she was saying. Nick's eyes widened in surprise and deep confusion. What was that supposed to mean? He thought to himself. He turned back to his son and whispered to Miley:

"Not in front of the kids..." He glanced one last time at Miley before carrying Nathan to his bedroom and helping him into his pyjamas.

"Lila!" Miley called.

"Yes, mommy?" Lila came running towards her mother with a huge grin on her face.

"Time for bed baby girl... Can you get your pyjamas?"

"Can you help me?"

"Of course, sweetheart! Come on..." The little girl grabbed her mother's hand as she led the way down the hall towards the kids' side of the house. They lived in a rather large, old fashioned, one story house. Miley was against having stair cases in her house as long as her children were young. She had read too many articles about children falling down staircases and hurting themselves, or worse killing themselves. The house was built in such a way that the parents could get all the privacy needed but weren't too far from the kids' rooms in case they woke up during the night. The large kitchen and living room formed one big rectangle, spacious enough for Lila to ride her bicycle in, not that she was allowed to! The kids' side of the house had four bedrooms, two unoccupied rooms, the smaller one was used to store all the unused toys and out grown baby clothes and the larger one served as a playroom. There were two other guest rooms down the corridor and one rather large bedroom with a gigantic bathroom on the 'adult' side of the house.

"Where's daddy?" Lila asked suddenly remembering that he had promised to read her a bed time story.

"I'll go get him. Good night baby girl. Sleep tight."

"Good night, mommy." The little girl kissed her mother's cheek and Miley kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby doll."

"I love you too, mama."

Miley smiled and walked over to Nathan's room.

"Lila's waiting for her bedtime story." She said quietly while avoiding her husband's gaze.

"Alright. Good night buddy!" He kissed Nathan before walking out the room, glancing one last time at Miley on his way out.

Thirty minutes later, the two kids were peacefully sleeping and Miley decided to run a bath. Her back was sore from all the standing she had been doing at work and her nerves were a wreck. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the room she shared with Nick.

"What are you doing?" She asked Nick, who was lying on the bed, staring into space.

"Nothing..." Miley rolled her eyes. Typical Nick. Avoiding confrontation seemed like his priority these days. She pulled out a large t-shirt and some ample boxers and slipped them on.

"Miley what was that comment you made earlier?

"What?"

"You said something like I should have thought twice before getting you pregnant again... What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind..."

"Tell me..."

"It doesn't matter Nick! I'm tired and I would appreciate it if you'd let me sleep!" Miley snapped as she slid under the covers.

"Fine. Good night." Nick said while ripping his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers. He didn't mean to sound harsh but he couldn't help it. Miley's mood swings were getting worse and the lack of sleep was making both of them very edgy. Miley tossed and turned in the bed until her back was facing him. Something about her comment made him feel bad. Maybe being pregnant for the third time was just too much for her... maybe she was really unhappy. He hated himself for not noticing any of the signs that could tell him how she was truly feeling.

...........

It was 1 am when Miley woke up, her bladder about to explode. She rushed to the bathroom and walked back into the room a few minutes later. She frowned when she noticed Nick's side of the bed was empty. She made her way down the dimly lit hallway until she reached Nathan's bedroom. Nick was rocking the little boy in his arms telling him to go back to sleep. Maybe Nick hadn't been very present in the day time, but at night, he had gotten up every time the kids had woken up and she was thankful for that. She smiled at the sleeping little boy and helped Nick put him back in bed. When they finally got to their room Nick whispered:

"Why did you get up? You know I would have put him back to sleep..." Miley shrugged.

"I just saw you weren't there and went looking for you..." He nodded.

"You ok?" He asked gently. She shook her head and ran into his arms. He held her tightly while she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "It's gonna be ok, sweetheart... Just go back to sleep..." He whispered in her ear before lying down with her, arms securely fastened around her waist.

"Thanks..." She whispered back.

"What for?"

"Reassuring me..."

"I didn't do anything..." He paused. "Miles?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry..." Miley looked up at him, to get a good view of his facial features. "You were right... You and the kids are my priority... I need to come home earlier to spend time with all of you..." Miley sighed. That's all she needed to hear to feel better but she knew she needed to be honest with Nick instead of acting like superwoman which, obviously, she was not.

"It's just hard Nick... I'm tired all the time... I don't sleep well because this baby is pressing against my bladder and I need to pee really often."

"I know baby... I wish I could make it better... I promise I'll do my best from now on..."

"I just need your help right now... I know your career is important and I could never ask you to drop everything for us..." Nick cut her off.

"You can ask me anything, Mi... please, I need to know you will ask me anything you need whenever you need it..." Miley nodded.

"I'll try..."

"And I promise I will come home earlier and help out with the kids..." Nick added softly.

"I don't know Nick... I feel like I'm asking this big favour of you... I hate it..." Miley whined.

"Hey... I love you and there's nothing I want more than spend time with you and the kids... I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't what was most important to me. It wasn't my intention."

"Are you sure? I just feel like we don't make you happy anymore." Nick's heart broke at her words. How could he let things go this far? He loosened his grip on Miley and ran his hand through his hair and on the back of his neck. "Nick?" Miley looked at him, a concerned expression on her face. He sat up and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles... So sorry. I love you so much... I can't believe I've been making you feel this way... You make me so happy... You have no idea." Miley sat up as well and intertwined her hands with his, squeezing his as he spoke. "It just gets a bit much at times... work, the kids... we don't get much time alone... or the only time we get, we're so exhausted we forget to make the best of it. I'm so sor..." He was cut off by Miley's lips that suddenly crashed against his own. She kissed him urgently and Nick responded in much the same way. Gosh had he missed kissing her like this. How long had it been since they had actually spent time together, alone? Just talking, stealing kisses here and there. He couldn't remember... all he knew is that it had been far too long and he had let his career come in the way. He hovered over Miley, without breaking the kiss as she lied back down. After a bit Miley pulled away in desperate need of air.

"I love you too baby..." She smiled as she spoke softly to her husband. Nick's face broke into a huge smile as he heard those three little words coming out of her mouth. He never got used to hearing it from her; it had always made him feel special and so lucky. "And I know you're sorry... I am too. I've been a hormonal bitch and I know I'm being difficult..." Nick silenced her with a small kiss and she giggled.

"Don't you dare call my wife a hormonal bitch, do you understand me?" He looked stern which made Miley giggle all the more. Nick couldn't hold the laughter any longer and laughed with her.

"Ok let's put it in other words... My mood swings drive you crazy... just admit it!!" Miley laughed.

"No they don't... it's kinda cute you know... Your face gets all pink when you're angry or frustrated with me..." Nick smiled cutely as Miley glared at him.

"You've seen me through two pregnancies... And this is just the beginning of the third so be prepared to see my pink face often." Miley said while playfully rolling her eyes. Nick chuckled.

"You rarely get angry... but you do cry for no reasons!" He pointed out. Miley glared at him again while he smirked.

"Oh you think you're funny, don't you? Making fun of your poor, innocent, pregnant wife!" Nick chuckled as he kissed her nose. He was lying on his side, propped up on one arm while she lay next to him, on her back. Her t-shirt had ridden up, exposing her still flat tummy. Nick's hand had found its way to it and was now drawing small circles against her smooth skin.

"Seriously you're really cute when you suddenly start crying and laughing at the same time..." Nick smiled innocently while Miley sighed, faking exasperation.

"Ok, that's enough! I get the picture!!!!" She faked offense and turned away from him, her back facing him. Nick chuckled and started placing small kisses on the side of her neck and shoulders.

"You know, for an actress you aren't very good at acting like you're mad..." Nick said in between kisses. She rolled onto her back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's with the charming act?"

"Just thought I should make it up to you..." Nick whispered while getting dangerously close to her. His lips were centimetres away from hers and she could feel his warm breath on her. He brushed his lips against hers as he spoke again, teasing her. "You know, just show you how sorry I am..." Even though the mood had become playful, he was really being sincere: he was really sorry.

"Just kiss me already!" Miley whined. Nick chuckled and pecked her lips before pulling away and lying on his back. It took a few seconds for Miley to figure out he was teasing her.

"Oh so you wanna play?" Miley smirked.

"Maybe..." Nick stared at the ceiling, waiting for her to pounce on him but she didn't budge.

"Game on... Good night hubby!" Miley smirked again as she snuggled under the covers. Expecting another reaction, Nick's face fell.

"But..." He was interrupted by Miley's laughter.

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, hun!" She smirked again as he looked at her.

"You're so evil..."

"I've been told..." Miley was still grinning, enjoying the 'power' she had over him. Nick playfully glared at her while his hands made their way under her t-shirt. She jumped at the contact and giggled as Nick's hand found her breasts and started rubbing them gently, taunting her. She closed her eyes in pleasure as his hands pressed all the right places. She held back a moan that was begging to erupt when one of his hands traced her curves and the other rubbed one of her breast with a little more pressure. He straddled her, leaning over to kiss her neck and she gasped as he found her weak spot, kissing and nibbling gently. He smirked, thinking she was finally giving in to him. Her hands made their way to his chest, rubbing his abs and he felt himself becoming harder than he already was, not knowing that it was even possible. She tugged on the elastic holding his boxers. He smirked again, helping her out of her own t-shirt, leaving her in small boxers. She moaned as his mouth found her nipple, licking and sucking mercilessly.

"Oh Nick..." She gasped. Her hand was getting impatient, tugging on his boxers. She pushed him off with no warning, causing him to roll off of her. She smirked as she saw his confused expression. Her hands skilfully removed his boxers and she was quick to find his lips for a heated make out session. She could feel his hardened manhood as she let her hips grind against his. He gasped at the feeling and became restless. Miley smiled to herself, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he gave up their 'game'.

They rolled to the side and she found herself under once again. He became a little rough as he attacked her with kisses. Miley loved to see him being devoured with lust.

"Getting impatient, are we?" Miley whispered sexily as he groaned in frustration.

"You're driving me crazy, Mi!" Miley laughed and got rid of her boxers. Nick's eyes widened.

"Didn't know you would give in so easily!" He smirked.

"Just shut up and do me!" She panted and Nick chuckled as he let his hand trail down her body and slowly rub her, teasing her. "NICK!" She whined.

"Yes darling?" He smirked.

"Ohhhh... S-stop t-tea-sing me!" She said in between moans. Nick complied and rubbed her a little faster, moving in between her folds to pleasure her as much as possible. Miley moaned into his mouth as he kissed her passionately. Becoming impatient, she grabbed him and ran her hands along his erection. Nick groaned under her touch.

"You're such a tease..." Nick complained.

"Hmmm... whatever you say, baby!" Miley giggled as she tightened her grip on him and became a little rough.

"O.M.G Miley!" Nick gasped against her lips. She smirked and suddenly stopped rubbing him, pulling him into a feverish kiss. She pulled him closer, making him grind onto her. That was enough for Nick to lose it. He gripped her hips and positioned himself to enter her. She giggled, a triumphant smile playing on her lips. But he didn't care. He longed to feel her, and pushed himself effortlessly, into her. They both gasped at the feeling. Pushing himself deeper with every thrust, he made Miley moan loudly, calling out his name. He groaned in response as he thrust faster and harder. Miley let him take full control for a while until she felt her walls tightening around him. She lightly pushed him off and he rolled onto his back understanding what she wanted to do. She followed up his actions quickly, straddling him and letting herself slide down onto his manhood, earning a loud noise of appreciation from Nick. She began to rock up and down on him, wanting to build up the pleasure until release. She moaned as he matched her movements, lifting himself up and down in sync with her, going further inside of her.

"Omg, Nick!" She moaned as she increased her speed.

"Faster!" He begged through the groans, grunts and moans. Miley obliged, no longer resisting the urge to climax. Not being able to bare it any longer, Nick made them roll over, taking full control again. He pushed himself hard and fast into her, desperate for the release he had been yearning for.

"Oh Mi!" He moaned as he pushed himself even further into her. Not wearing a condom just seemed to make everything so much pleasurable for the both of them. Miley loved the feeling of his bare skin rather than the feel of latex and Nick very much agreed with that. He went as fast as his body could muster, wanting to pleasure his wife and make her climax. Mission accomplished. Not more than two seconds later she erupted with a loud cry of pleasure as the climax rolled through her body. Nick was usually the first one to release or they did simultaneously. It was new for her to climax before him and she urged him to do what he needed to do for his own pleasure. He obliged, with a few quick thrusts he erupted much the same way she had a few seconds earlier, his juice leaking out inside of her. He collapsed from exhaustion, his head resting in between her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. He held his weight off of her with his knees, careful not to crush her.

"Honey?"

"Hmmm?" He rolled off of her and looked up at her sweaty face.

"I'm hungry!" She whispered and smiled cutely. Nick chuckled as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"Let me guess... 3 am cravings?" He asked, glancing at the clock.

"Hmmm..." She snuggled into his chest and Nick laughed. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he quickly got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked as she watched him.

"Getting you ice cream?"

"It's ok... I can get it myself you know..." She slowly got up, put on her boxers and grabbed her t-shirt that had been thrown onto the floor beside the bed.

"Hold up!" Nick called as she was about to slip into the t-shirt. Miley frowned in confusion as Nick smirked. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

"You didn't think I'd let you cover up your beautiful body just like that, did you?" Nick smirked and Miley laughed.

"Yeah really beautiful... I'm getting swollen everywhere... my boobs feel like they way a ton and my stomach feels bloated, not to mention my legs feel really heavy!" She frowned as he laughed.

"Still very very very beautiful..." Nick smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hmmm..." Miley moaned softly.

"I love you..." Nick murmured against her lips.

"I love you too..." Miley smiled widely. "Now if you don't mind I'm getting dressed!" She laughed as he pouted and she pulled the t-shirt over her head. "Come on, let's get that ice cream..." She tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the room and towards the kitchen. He chuckled as he quietly followed her, her long bare legs taking long strides down the dimly lit hallway. Nick quickly grabbed a tub of ice cream and pulled out two spoons before sitting on the couch next to his wife.

"Who would have thought we would be eating ice cream at 3 am after having sex at 26 years old, with a third kid on the way?" Miley asked while giggling.

"Well if I had you would have told me I was crazy!" Nick smiled.

"Oh please. Like you ever imagined we would marry so young... let alone have 3 kids in 5 years!" Miley laughed.

"Ok maybe... but come on! We love each other, what else are we supposed to do but make babies?" Miley laughed as Nick smirked again.

"Oh so love is all about sex says mister pure until marriage...!" Miley joked.

"I don't see you complaining..." Nick smirked again as he pulled Miley on his lap, feeding her ice cream and pecking her lips every now and then.

"Better not teach your kids that, Mr Gray!" Miley laughed as Nick frowned.

"I hate to break it to you but I think kids these days are much smarter than their parents... they put on the whole 'pure' act when really they are far from it!"

"Well make sure our kids aren't part of those kids!" Miley smiled cutely.

"Hey, why me? They are your kids too!" Nick complained, a playful smile never leaving his face.

"I carried them for 9 months and gave birth to them, the least you could do is give them the sex talk!" Miley smirked, knowing she had made a point Nick couldn't argue with.

"We can discuss it again in a few years my dear..." Nick laughed as he kissed her nose.

"Hmmm..." Miley pressed her lips against Nick's, enjoying the intimacy and closeness they shared. She ran her hands through his curls as he ate some ice cream and fed her some more.

"I'm sorry about the way I first reacted to this pregnancy... It just took me by surprised... I was being so selfish..." Miley spoke quietly.

"_Mi, what's wrong?" Nick rubbed his wife's back as she vomited continuously. Miley looked exhausted, she had bags under her unusually dull, blue eyes. Gathering the strength to get up, she brushed her teeth and drank a glass of water before turning to her husband. It suddenly hit him._

"_Morning sickness..." He whispered in disbelief._

"_What?" She didn't get an answer because Nick ran out of the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test from one of their cupboards. He knew she had a few in store for emergency cases like these. She frowned as Nick handed it to her._

"_Nick, I'm not..." Her voice trailed off as she ticked off the different symptoms. Cravings, nausea, dizziness, exhaustion... Come to think of it, she realised she was more than a week overdue for her periods._

"_Omg, I can't be..."_

"_Just take the test, Miles..." She nodded and did as she was told. The few minutes they sat there, waiting, seemed like hours. The silence betrayed the growing tension between the couple. When the time came to check Miley refused to look and didn't dare look at Nick. She was so confused... Did she want to be pregnant? On one hand she did... but she knew that she had to be rational. She had two kids, a very busy career and so did Nick. His work was keeping him away from her, more and more and she couldn't imagine going through all this without him by her side. She groaned in frustration. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Nick smiling at her. He walked over to her, pulling her in a one armed hug as he rubbed her tummy._

"_Looks like we're going to have another little baby..." Miley froze. Yes, she loved the fact that Nick was so supportive and happy about this... But a part of her wanted him to be upset. Upset that they had jumped into this so soon after having their second child. Nick frowned at the lack of reaction from Miley. "Miles? Say something..."_

"_I don't know what to say..." She rubbed her forehead and quickly walked out of the room to wake up her kids. She needed a distraction. Anything that would keep her from thinking that she was going to have another baby when her marriage seemed to be at its worst._

"Don't worry about it. I know it came as a shock and considering I was always at work and never made time for our family, you felt overwhelmed. It's only normal."

"It's no excuse... I knew the consequences of unprotected sex..." She played with her wedding band before adding: "I can't explain why I reacted that way. I'm just sorry."

"Sweetheart look at me..." Nick pulled Miley's chin up so that she would look at him. "You have nothing to apologise for, alright?" Miley gave him a small grateful smile and he gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away after a few seconds she told him:

"But you have to know I'm more than happy to add a little one to this family... We always said we wanted a big family..." Nick nodded smiling.

"I already knew you were happy... You love kids..."

"I love your kids Nick Gray..." She sighed happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder, letting herself relax in his arms.

"We should get you to bed..." Nick picked her up as she groaned and walked back to their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. "Good night baby..." He smiled at her lovingly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miley asked him as she tugged on his hand, indicating that she wanted him to lie beside her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He laughed before making his way to the other side of the bed and climbing in. He lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Good night..." She whispered sleepily. Nick smiled as she slipped into a deep sleep.

**Really badly written... oh well. Hope you guys liked it anyways!! Next part is the last :)**

**Oh and, I thought I should inform you all that I deleted my twitter for personal reasons.**

**xoxo**


	39. Part 9

**Part 9**

Nick woke up, startled, by the sound of his pregnant wife emptying the contents of her stomach in their adjoining bathroom. Thinking that she probably hadn't digested the previous night's ice cream, he threw the covers off of him, making his way to her. He pulled her hair back causing her to jump at the sudden touch, but she soon relaxed as he began rubbing her back. After vomiting the last of it, she got up with Nick's help and brushed her teeth hoping to remove the disgusting taste from her mouth. Her head was spinning and she gripped the marble counter to steady herself. Nick was quick to notice this and held her by the waist.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly as he kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"Hmmm..." She gave him a small smile before rinsing her mouth and drinking a glass of water.

"Come on..." When she missed a step he caught her with his strong arms and helped her back to the bed.

"Whoa... Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Stop worrying..." She smiled at Nick as he sat next to her on the bed. She gave him a small, sweet kiss on his lips before lying down.

"You know I can't not worry..." He paused as he rubbed her tummy gently. "Just get some sleep, ok?"

"I can't..." Nick shook his head and said firmly:

"Miles, you need to rest... Will you please go back to sleep?" Miley sighed, knowing better than to fight him.

"What about work?"

"I'll call them and tell them you're sick, ok? I'm sure they can shoot scenes without you today!" Miley nodded and smiled at him when he kissed her forehead gently. She snuggled into the covers and soon drifted off to sleep. Nick smiled at the sleeping figure, how peaceful she looked! It seemed like it had been so long ago when he had last taken the time to watch her sleep. Their lives had been so full on... he missed those little moments, when she woke up in his arms, or he woke up to see her smiling at him. He was definitely going to spend more time with his family, his career no longer being his priority like it had been when he was a teenager. His family was what made him happy and he needed to make sure he showed them just how grateful he was to have each one of them.

He silently walked out of the master bedroom, grabbing Miley's and his cell phones as he did so. He scrolled through Miley's contacts before finding the number he needed to call. He sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee making the necessary calls. He sent a quick text to Joe:

_Hey, won't be coming in today. Miley isn't feeling very well and I need to be here for her. Sorry. _

_No worries. We'll work on some new songs. Everything ok with Mile? Hope it's nothing serious?_

Since it had barely been over a week since they had discovered the pregnancy and since they had been very busy, they hadn't taken the time to tell their respective families. Nick bit his lip, thinking it was time to tell everybody.

_Will tell you later. Gotta go wake up the kids._

The baby monitor had just made some noise, signalling that Nathan was awake. He quickly walked down the hall and greeted his son.

"Hey buddy! Ready to go to playschool?" The little boy smiled widely at his father. Mornings were the best part, Nick thought. The kids were usually in a really good mood; smiling and laughing as if there were no tomorrow. He changed the little boy, dressed him and scooped him up into his arms before walking towards Lila's room.

"Wake up sleepy head!" He whispered to his sleeping daughter. "Come on honey... It's time to wake up..." He gently kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Lila groaned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and smiled when she saw her father and her little brother smiling down at her.

After putting Nathan down on the carpet Nick helped his daughter put some clothes on. He ran a brush through her hair, hoping that would be enough. Miley was usually the one to tie their daughter's hair.

"Breakfast time!" Lila darted towards the kitchen. Nick chuckled, picking up Nathan, he followed his eldest toward the kitchen.

"Lila! Calm down... Mommy is sleeping so we have to be quiet, ok?" He told her seriously. She nodded and took her seat while he placed Nathan on his high chair and then proceeded to serve them the pancakes the cook had made.

Grabbing a notepad and a pen, he wrote a note for Miley explaining that he was taking the kids to play school and would be back shortly.

Opening the car doors, he securely buckled Nathan in his baby seat and did the same with Lila. Once he dropped the kids off he drove towards a pharmacy he knew the owner to be discreet.

"Would you have anything for morning sicknesses?"

"Of course, sir. What are the symptoms?"

"My wife has been vomiting quite a bit and is always feeling light headed afterwards."

"Alright. I will get you something to help this." Nick nodded, thanking the man.

It wasn't long until he reached their LA mansion, situated in a gated community where many celebrities lived. His own parents, brothers, wives and children lived nearby and they enjoyed the proximity that allowed them to reunite the whole family every once in a while.

...........

Miley woke up around 10:30, feeling a lot better. She quickly got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. Her stomach was rumbling and she knew that it was time to feed that growing little baby of hers. She smiled as she saw her husband working on his laptop in the living room. She slipped inside the room quietly; walking over to him she put her arms around his neck from behind, running her hands down his chest. Nick turned around, smiling widely.

"Morning sweetie..." He kissed his wife.

"Hmmm... Morning to you too..." She smiled. "How come you're home?"

"I decided not to go to the studio today. The guys can work without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... now stop worrying... I dressed, fed and took the kids to school. Everything's good..." Her eyes widened.

"How did you manage all that by yourself?"

"Told them you were sleeping and that they needed to be quiet... It worked like a charm!" Miley giggled.

"Aw they are adorable."

Nick pulled Miley closer to him. "Considering how adorable their mother is, I don't see how they could not be!"

Miley laughed and playfully hit Nick. "Now if you don't mind... this baby of yours is HUNGRY!" She said while rubbing her tummy.

"Sure! Blame the innocent baby!"

"Well considering he or she makes me puke everything I eat... Yes! I blame it on the baby!" Miley laughed.

"Oh I got you medicine by the way. Natural stuff... They say it's good for nausea." Miley frowned.

"I never took medicine for morning sickness... why would I now?"

"Because you almost passed out after vomiting this morning... It could be dangerous. Will you please just take this?" Miley groaned and rolled her eyes but she felt herself caving in. He was looking out for her and their baby, how could she refuse? She took the little bottle he was handing her and read the dosage.

"That's my girl!" Nick murmured as he kissed her temple. She reached out for a cup and filled it with water before popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing them. Turning to Nick who was watching her, she asked:

"You gonna feed us or what?" She grabbed a plate and two pancakes before shoving a fork in Nick's hands.

"Oh come on! I had two kids to feed this morning... I don't need another!!" He whined playfully.

"Too bad cause you already are having another..."

"I meant you, big baby!" Nick laughed as he fed Miley a piece of pancake.

"Hmmm..."

H planted a soft kiss on her lips as she chewed her pancake.

"So I was thinking..." Nick started talking but Miley cut him off.

"Uh oh... this is gonna be bad!" Miley predicted teasingly.

"So as I was saying when you rudely interrupted me..." This time he was interrupted by Miley's lips on his and her body pressing up against his. "Miley! FOCUS!" He laughed when she pulled away.

"Ok ok ok... you were saying?" She asked cutely, earning a chuckle from Nick.

"I was saying... we need to tell our families about..." He placed a hand over her tummy and she nodded in agreement.

"I know. I feel so bad for not saying anything earlier!!"

"It's ok. How about we invite all of them over this weekend? Hoping that they will be able to make it..." Miley nodded once again as she ate the rest of her pancake. "Ok so I'll call everybody and invite them Sunday for lunch?"

"Sounds good!" Miley smiled. "But you're doing the talking... I'm not telling them!" Nick laughed. Even though it was her third pregnancy, she had never wanted to announce it herself, afraid that she would jinx it. It was one of her silly beliefs, but it worked in Nick's advantage. He had always enjoyed announcing good news to their families and friends.

...........

When Sunday came around, the large Stewart and Gray families came together over a noisy lunch. A large table had been set on the terrace facing the lawn. The kids were running around on, playing what seemed like a messy game of tag. Among the four curly heads running around you could distinguish one as Joe's, two other's as Danielle and Kevin's six year old son, Sasha and three year old daughter Mattie and lastly, little Lila.

Demi, Danielle and Miley sat in the grass, talking while watching the kids. Nathan sat on his mother's lap, while one year old Amy sat on his mother's, Demi's, lap. When Kevin handed out champagne to the girls, Miley politely declined, hoping that this wouldn't catch the girls' attention. Curious as they were, the two girls looked at Miley suspiciously, pressing her with silent questions. Miley giggled, raising her hands in the air in surrender.

"Miley what are you not telling us?" Demi asked her, a stern yet playful look on her face.

"Me? Nothing... why would you..."

"Yes girls she is hiding something!" Nick cut her off. He had heard their conversation and was now smiling at all of them. "I think it's time we tell them, don't you think?" Nick smiled at Miley who nodded, smiling widely. Taking her hands, he pulled her up and guided her towards the rest of the Stewart/Gray clan.

Danielle and Demi glanced at each other knowingly and followed.

Nick clapped his hands to get everybody's attention and wrapped his arm around Miley as everybody looked at them.

"I just thought I'd share some news with you, before you wonder why Miley isn't drinking champagne!!" Nick chuckled as Miley's face reddened. Everybody was now looking at them expectantly.

"We are happy to inform you all that we are going to have another baby!" Nick grinned at everybody before looking back at Miley and pecking her lips. The little crowd around them broke into applauses as they showered their congratulations on the happy couple.

"How long?" Demi asked excitedly.

"I found out last week ago so I'm in the early stages." Miley answered, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Planned?" Demi asked, a curious expression on her face and Miley had to laugh.

"You'd love to know wouldn't you?" Miley smirked as her best friend jumped up and down like an impatient teenager. Not having the heart to 'torture' her friend, Miley shook her head in response and Demi grinned. They proceeded to talk about their respective pregnancies and a bunch of other stuff women talk about.

................

"Daddy!" Lila ran to her father, jumping into his arms as he crouched down to her level. Miley turned her attention from the toys she was putting away to her husband and daughter.

"Hello princess!!" Nick smiled widely at the little girl before giving her a kiss. He listened and nodded every now and then, teasing her here and there as she rambled on, telling him about her day. Miley watched, a small smile on her lips and her eyes teary from the adorable scene taking place in front of her eyes. She never got bored of watching her husband with their children... it always made her heart swell with love and reminded her how fortunate she was to have such amazing children with such an incredible husband. She had heard so many stories about couples drifting once they had children, not having enough time to themselves and eventually leading to messy divorces. Nick and she had promised to always remind the other that work was not their priority even if they loved what they did. Their family came first and they would give up everything they had if it meant keeping their family together. Like every couple, they had their ups and downs and the overdose of hormones roaming Miley's pregnant body did not make things any easier. But they loved each other more than anybody could possibly imagine and things always seemed to work out when they concentrated on being together and making each other happy. Because ultimately that's what it came down to... listening to your partner and doing everything in your power to make him or her happy, something they had become very good at!

"Mommy?" She felt Nathan's tiny arms wrapping around her legs and she instantly bent down to scoop him up into her arms.

"What's up little guy?" She smiled at the sound of his giggles as she rubbed her nose against his tiny one. The sound of the two voices coming from the other side of the room made Nick's attention shift to his wife and son. Miley caught his eye and smiled shyly as he winked at her. No matter how much they knew each other or how intimate they were, Miley still blushed under his loving gaze or his compliments.

"Daddy! You're not listening to me!" Lila whined and he chuckled, ruffling her hair before picking her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?" He asked with a cute smile that made Lila giggle.

"Daddy stop! You look like a baby!" She giggled again and Miley laughed softly while she cradled Nathan who was now sucking his thumb.

"I'm a big baby then!" Nick answered in a silly way.

"Mommy!!!" Lila whined, calling for her help.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Tell daddy he's not a baby!" She demanded, a smile never leaving her face.

"But cutie, daddy is one big baby!!" Miley replied, smirking in Nick's direction. Nick gasped in mock hurt and she laughed.

"Noooo!!" Lila whined again, causing both Nick and Miley to chuckle.

"You're right baby. Daddy is a big boy!" Miley tapped the tip of her daughter's nose with her forefinger and the little girl smiled triumphantly.

"See mommy says you're not a baby!" She told Nick. The two adults were now standing close to each other, each carrying a child in their arms. Nathan rested his head on his mother's shoulder, looking intently at his father and sister.

"Hey Nate!" Nick ruffled the toddler's hair affectionately and pressed a quick kiss to his head.

"I want a kiss!" Lila demanded, jealous and Miley imitated her:

"I want a kiss too, daddy!" Nick laughed at their antics and dropped a kiss on mother and daughter's foreheads.

"There you go, girls!" He smiled proudly. Miley snickered in the background and Nick gave her a knowing look, smirking as he thought of the time they would get together as soon as the kids would be in bed which was pretty soon considering he had been working late.

**So that was it... the last of the alternate ending!! You guys must be sick of hearing this but I'm still going to remind you that I wrote this a while back, before I even started writing this sequel!! So there may be loose ends and things I missed... sorry about that. I was planning on the baby Miley's carrying to be another girl that they would have named Mia... :)**

**Give me your thoughts on this and tell me if which ending you liked better. This one (the alternate ending) or the original where Nick proposes to Miley in Italy?**

**Thanks again to all of those who supported me and voted for me in the NJKs. **

**xoxo**


	40. AN

Hello my lovely readers :D

Just wanted to let you know I posted two one shots!

Need You Now is a Niley one shot

&

Rocky Friendship and Buried Feelings is a Jemi one shot

I would love for you guys to read them and give me your thoughts :)

xoxo


	41. New Story

Hey... Again! haha.

So... I posted the first chapter to my new story:

Don't Let Go

It's Niley of course... so what are you waiting for? :P

Go check it out!!! (in my profile)

XOXO


End file.
